Wings and Fangs
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Being an angel, she has lived through everything since the very beginning. She had watched a little boy Niklaus grow until she had to leave. Now Caroline finds herself in New Orleans dealing with a dangerous Niklaus or his reputation name Klaus. With dangerous supernatural in New Orleans and between Heaven and Hell's creatures, what will become of Klaus and Caroline? between T-M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline remembered him, despite that he didn't know her. She had seen him from the time that he was a mere boy. She hadn't thought much of him, until the day she had witnessed the truth of his existence. And how his father, was towards him. She was angered seeing this, how could someone treat a little boy like that. Despite that she couldn't do anything to help him; she was always intrigued by him and watched over him as he grew up. But when she was called away when he was mere fourteen that had been the last she had seen him. She had never thought she would see him again. Much less a thousand years in the future. He had changed from the little boy she had seen full of laughter despite his father's abuse and his mother's neglect. Since things had happened she had found herself in New Orleans. It was almost two days ago.

_Flashback:_

"_There has to be a mistake." Caroline shook her head and looked at her brother a fellow ancient being. Raphael shook his head._

"_Caroline, until I figure out what to do I am afraid that I cannot help you. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." Raphael said. He turned away and let 'he' who had framed her for a crime that she did not commit grasp her power from inside of her ready to rip it out when Inias stepped in and shoved him back. But Caroline's power had somewhat broken enough that the Superiors sent her falling. She remembered the pain that she had felt especially from the impact of the crash. She had found herself in the middle of the woods. Waking to find herself in a crater. Her celestial form had formed into human form. Her body burned literally from the effects of the fall. She lie there looking at the sky, knowing that she was in between Fallen and her home. _

Present:

So here she was watching him, studying him. She couldn't believe what had happened to him. Feeling that no one could care for him, or love him since his father never had, he became cold, lonely and dethatched from the world. After a thousand years here he was a hybrid and an original. She knew of the supernatural creatures here but never thought of them. They weren't as strong as she was. She sensed someone and moved to notice one of them. She kept in the shadows watching them scope out the room before deciding to leave. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved her blade back into her boot. Caroline took a look at herself in the glass, her form was different on earth but she looked somewhat similar. Her golden hair cascading around her face to her shoulders from how she originally looked. Her blue green eyes glowed for a moment before returning to normal. Her skin was fair, and she was rather slender. Different from her true form that was for sure. She noticed him move out onto the balcony and followed somewhat only to just get a peak at him. She still never knew why she was so curious, but she always had been. He was now a man since the last she had seen him at fourteen despite that he was practically a thousand years old. He had light scruffy brown hair and light blue eyes as if the sky itself had formed them. He was tall, muscular but not overly. She took in his attire from when he had been a Viking to the clothing now. He stood in dark pants, grey shirt, and black jacket. It seemed to suit him. She noticed a man with dark skin enter with a woman.

"I brought you something to make the party a little more enjoyable Klaus." The man grinned as he turned to him. He looked at the girl. Caroline shook her head. He wouldn't, but then again he was different from when he had been a boy. He was a hybrid, what she had been told half vampire and half werewolf. Klaus sighed and the dark skinned man left. Klaus was hungry, but also not in the mood for company. He let his fangs lengthened and moved to take a bite into the girl's neck.

"I understand that you're part vampire but must you really hurt his girl." Klaus turned to find a girl standing there with her arms folded. She didn't seem afraid of him. He raised an eyebrow at her. Didn't she know who she was speaking to?

"I do as I please love, I don't have anyone tell me what to do." She glared at him.

"Yeah well I am just as stubborn." She said folding her arms across her chest and walking out. Klaus; found himself intrigued and left the girl to follow her. But as he made his way to find her, he found that she was gone. He raised an eyebrow wondering where she had gone. Caroline rolled her eyes watching him with his confused look. She was there, but not to him. She was sure though that perhaps sometime he might sense something with his werewolf side. She watched him, the young boy that she had once been interested in walk away. Caroline pulled out her dagger and looked down at it. Her family wanted her dead, and she was on the run. She stared at the blade that Inias had given her. It was an Arch Angels blade. He done so much for her, he was her older brother and had always protected her. But she was sure, that he could be in trouble right now for helping her escape. Caroline knew that there was no going back, but a part of felt that she needed to stay. She needed to help the boy that she had watched all those years. She couldn't let him be heartless and cold anymore. Perhaps this was her chance to help him, and this time she could.

Notes: So here is the first chapter. Should I continue? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the windowsill watching him. He had just woken and walked into the bathroom. She sighed and stood looking around the room. She found a few books left out. Some were old, while others were in different languages. She was sure that being a thousand years old he knew almost how to speak and read every language. Being an angel, Caroline could speak and read every language known to man. She noticed some paper under the books. Using her mind she pushed the books to the sides. She looked down and found sketches, drawings even paintings that he had done. She browsed through them before she stopped on a particular one. It was of him, and a group of people. She recognized one other person besides him. The monster that had hurt him, his own father. She realized that this picture must have been of his family. His father, his mother, his siblings. She could never understand how one could harm one of their own. It made her hate this man and wish to kill him herself. The door opened and Caroline turned to find Klaus standing there. She felt a strange heat arose in her cheeks. She had never seen a man naked before. Well he wasn't truly naked; he stood there in a towel. Her eyes fell to his bare somewhat muscular chest, and felt strange feelings through her body. She swallowed hard. Caroline didn't know what was wrong with her, but found her body reacting to this feeling warmth spread through her. She watched him moved to his closet to grab a few pairs of clothes to change into. Caroline found that she had to look away. When she turned back she found that he was dressed. He had moved to one of the paintings that he had started. It was of what looked to be a city. He was not finished she could see.

"It's beautiful," She said. Though she knew that he couldn't hear her. He dipped his brush into the green and began to outline the grass. He was painting a landscape. Despite that she stood right next to him; he could not see her in celestial form. Though she suspected that the hybrid could sense some presence but still he found no one to be there. There was a knock on the door and opened to reveal a man with brown hair and sienna brown eyes. He wore a suit, but despite that she could tell that he was somewhat muscular as well.

"Niklaus," He said. Klaus didn't turn as he continued to paint.

"Elijah,"

"Marcel has asked to meet us in the courtyard. He says it is important. It has to with Celeste." Caroline glanced to Klaus who put down the brush and turned to follow his brother out to the courtyard. Caroline noticed the dark skinned man from two days ago. Who had offered up the girl, to Klaus to feed on. Marcel turned to Klaus and Elijah.

"Yesterday Davina told me that a dark kind of magic was being used. She sensed it, and cast a location spell. It brought her to the Cities of Dead. She told me that there seemed to be some kind of magic happening there. Something between necromancy and Expression magic. If Celeste is behind it, then she must be getting into magic with no limits." Elijah seemed to think about this. As if remembering something. Caroline had listened to what Marcel had said. She hadn't met witches really. But most of them, when they began getting into death magic or black magic of sorts their powers would come from demons themselves. Which made Caroline slightly worried that with the use of this magic it would draw attention from creatures worse than witches, vampires, werewolves, even hybrids and originals. "Perhaps you should speak with Genevieve and see if she has heard anything."

"She might know something Niklaus." Elijah said. Klaus shrugged.

"I will see if I can get in touch with her." Klaus said.

Later Klaus and Marcel were at the bar having a few drinks. Caroline sat next to them but again no one noticed her. Caroline knew that she should probably be on the move. She was sure that her Superiors were sending other angels after her. To track her down. Seeing that where she fell was not very hard to find. They knew probably that she should be here somewhere. Or be on her way out of there. She was worried though, she worried not for herself but about Inias. She wondered what had happened to him. Surely they must have done something for what he had done. She was basically on the run now.

"I thought I might find you here brother." Caroline looked up at the boy who looked no older then eighteen or nineteen years old. But he was older then he looked. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He smirked at Marcel and Klaus. Klaus groaned.

"Kol." He said. Marcel nodded to him.

"Hello Kol, I heard that you were back from the dead." Marcel said. Kol smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I guess I should be thanking Nik, despite that he still seemed bent on getting the cure and releasing Silas and hell on earth." Kol said. He moved to sit down at the bar ordering a drink. "It has been long Marcel," Klaus rolled his eyes. "And brother, where's that red head beauty, get bored with her already." Caroline's eyebrows raised curious who this red head was.

"Kol say another word and I will dagger you." Kol smirked and put a hand over his heart.

"Nik I am hurt, I just got back and already you wish to dagger me." Klaus glared at him. He now missed the peace and quiet that he longed for. Kol glanced to Marcel who was looking at the blonde human bartender that was wiping down the counter tops. Kol smirked. "Marcel, today is your lucky day." Marcel glanced at him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Today is the day I am going to help you woo women. Particular that woman." He pointed to Camille. Marcel glanced at her. He thought about this for a moment. Either drink and have Kol help him speak to Camille or have Kol annoy him for the rest of the day. Hmm wooing Camille sounded better.

"Fine, you can help me." Kol smirked.

"Excellent, I'm sure Nik isn't very good seeing how he has never actually wooed a woman for a relationship, I guess he can count his sexual relationships." Klaus glared at him.

"Coming from the man who has more sexual relationships equal to Katerina and Damon Salvatore. Yours though might exceed theirs for a world record." Kol rolled his eyes.

"At least I know how to woo. The key is to make the girl think that there the only girl in the world." Marcel looked at him.

"Well she is at the moment. I am still most positive that she is." Marcel said. Kol nodded.

"Well now let's go woo, shall we." Marcel and Kol grabbed their drinks and left to woo Camille the bartender. Klaus sighed. His brother was an idiot sometimes and Marcel was a fool for even taking his advice. Caroline on the other hand had never really truly understood relationships though she had seen them through thousands of years. Klaus moved to get up before suddenly he was thrown into a wall. Klaus grunted. Caroline gasped and stood. She looked to see the man standing there holding his hand up keeping Klaus against the wall. Klaus gritted his teeth and tried to move. Klaus looked to see that it was the warlock Amos a witch he had killed in 1885. Amos tilted his head and pain exploded in Klaus's head. He cried out. Kol moved to grab Amos but he was prepared for him and moved the pain to him as well. Amos smirked as Kol and Klaus held their heads groaning in pain. Marcel had tried to help but only had his neck snapped with the flick of the warlock's wrist.

"Miss me Klaus," He snarled. Klaus struggled trying to ignore the pain so that he could snap the witch's neck and kill them again. Caroline didn't know what possessed her but in the next second she found her body to be visible and grabbed the warlock throwing him against the wall. So hard that it left a dent. The pain in their heads stopped. Klaus shook his head and looked up to see the blonde girl that he had seen two days ago when he had been about to drink from the girl. Amos glared at her and raised his hand to her to give her the same pain that he inflicted on the two originals to her. But for some reason it didn't affect her. He swallowed hard and backed away. She moved to him and placed her hand on his head, and let her power burn him from the inside. He screamed in pain, his eyes glowed before they burned away and he dropped to the ground dead. Caroline took a deep breath and turned to the two originals that stood there in shock. Klaus took a step towards her, before she took a step back. In the next second she ran, she ran outside and turned to an alley where she quickly used her power to return to celestial form. Klaus had flashed after her but she was gone. What had just happened? He thought.

Caroline was cursing herself. How could she have been so careless and stupid, she had just revealed herself to a mortal. Even if he was a immortal and a original hybrid she was never to reveal herself to anyone, it was one of the rules. She still hadn't known what had come over her; she just knew that she had to save him. She looked up to the night sky, as she could feel the dagger in her boot burning. She missed Inias, she missed her home. She missed Heaven. But she could never go back. She was an outcast now; they all thought that it was her that had done it. Caroline had never felt so alone, powerless before. She longed to be with her brothers and sisters or her garrison. She only prayed that Inias was alright.

Klaus was more interested in finding out more about this girl. Who was she? What she is? He was going to find out one way or another.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Kol is back. I wanted Kol to be in this. I miss him. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus waited for Genevieve to show up. He was growing impatient by the minute. He was trying to find out who this blonde girl was, as well as he also needed more information on Celeste. But he was more interested in the girl.

"You called," He turned to see Genevieve walking into the room. She swayed her hips a bit seductively. Her vibrate red hair waved down her back, and her light green eyes peered up at him with a flirty smile. Caroline just rolled her eyes. She was sitting on a table a few inches away from them. She could tell this woman was no innocent one. Caroline noticed the body and realized what was going on here. She couldn't believe this. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I need you to get me some information on someone." She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but I need something of the persons or something that they touched." Klaus nodded to the body. The body of the warlock. She raised an eyebrow and looked over the corpse. The eyes were gone being burnt away. Genevieve swallowed hard before touching the body with her hand and holding out her hand for his. Klaus placed his hand in hers. "Now think of nothing but the person." She closed her eyes and began chanting. Caroline glared at them.

"Why can't you just leave this alone? I saved your life you know!" She growled hating how she knew that she could yell all she wanted but they could not hear her. She felt it then, she was trying to see her. She was trying to see her true face. Caroline used her mind to propel her power away from her. She was stronger than the witch so it was working. But the witch was also powerful, but not as powerful as Caroline of course. She was only powerful enough to actually get a slight peak as if looking through a crack door. Genevieve opened her eyes and turned to Klaus. She shook her head.

"Well I didn't get much insight really." She said.

"What is she?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"I don't know. She is not of any supernatural race that I have ever seen before." Klaus shook his head. The witch couldn't find out what this girl was.

"Did you find out anything? Anything at all?" She shrugged.

"Well I did sense that she was old, and powerful. Like ancient powerful. She doesn't seem human though at the same time. And another thing she seemed…" She paused for a moment trying to process her own thoughts. "Unearthly."

Klaus couldn't believe this, this girl…she was something else. If the witch couldn't figure out what she was, and said that she was unearthly. Who was he to say that perhaps new creatures had arrived, he would not believe in aliens though his mind could only pick up that thought when putting together unearthly. He was losing his mind trying to find out who and what she was. Also somewhere deep inside of him he wished to see her again.

Caroline knew that this had been a bad idea. But there was no turning back now. She had seen 'it' they had moved into the other room. She followed and closed the door behind her. He turned around to look at her with a smirk.

"Well, well, well I heard that there was a crash the other day, but it was a fifty, fifty chance that it would have been one of you." He said. "Why don't you come over here, and I will take you to your new home Fallen." Caroline glared at him.

"Fallen? You're not that old are you? Take a closer look demon." The demon finally truly looked at her and realized that she was still an all powerful angel in some way. This seemed to make the demon frightened and before Caroline could do anything. They screamed, the dark, smoky essence flowed out of their mouth and out the open window to their right. She groaned and watched the mortal dropped to the floor unconscious. She sighed and moved back outside, which was probably her mistake. She came straight into Klaus's vision. He stared at her for moment across the room. She swallowed hard and began to back away before making a run for it out of the witch feast party. She had made it out until someone grabbed her and shoved her against the wall of an alley.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." The man said. She glared at him. He stared at her for one moment. "Don't move, and don't scream." She looked at him confused before she watched his face changed and fangs lengthen. He hissed and moved to bite her neck. She was just about to hit him when he was gone, he fell to the ground dead. She looked up and found him holding the man's heart.

"Clearly you have a knack for getting into trouble love." She glared at him. Caroline turned away about to leave when he grabbed her arm and turned her around pressing her into the wall like the vampire had done before. She was already thinking of snapping his arm or neck. Anything to get away from him. "Not so fast sweetheart, I believe we have a lot to discuss,"

"I'm not telling you anything." She snapped. Klaus smirked.

"Feisty little thing aren't you." He stared at her for moment looking into her eyes. She could see the sky in them. "Comply sweetheart, what is your name?" She shoved him against the other wall.

"I already told you I am not telling you anything." Klaus shook his head and blinked twice looking at her. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall in a threatening matter. Caroline rolled her eyes but then her eyes widened looking at something behind him. Klaus turned to see what was behind him when she sprang into action shoving him into the wall and twisting his hand around before running off. Klaus groaned and flashed to his feet in anger. He opened his eyes to show the golden ring around them. Before he flashed after her.

Caroline had made her way into what looked like a barn. She heard the door to the barn open and turned to him as he entered.

"Nowhere to go love," She glared at them and rolled her eyes.

"Really? You think that will stop me."

"You owe me an explanation." He snapped. She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't owe you anything." Klaus glared at her.

"I saved your life." It was true but to her not so much.

"I could have saved myself. Nothing could really hurt me anyway."

"I saved your life you owe me." She growled angered by this.

"Caroline,"

"What?"

"Caroline, my name is Caroline." She told him.

"Caroline." He tested it on his tongue. He loved it, it seemed perfect for her. "What are you?" he asked. She swallowed hard. Why was she telling him this?

"Well I am not from around here." She said.

"I figured that much, what are you and where are you from?" She bit his lips before looking up. Klaus raised an eyebrow watching her look up.

"I'm from Heaven," He stared at her.

"What?"

"I'm an angel of the lord." Klaus looked at her, she seemed sincere and truthful. But that was impossible. He shook his head.

"Right, sweetheart I have been around for a thousand years and I have never come across…" He couldn't even get himself to say it. "…an angel…" She sighed.

"That's your problem Niklaus, you have lost faith over the thousand years of your existence." She glanced to the light on the wall. She turned it on with her mind so that he could see her shadow. It appeared at first a normal shadow but his eyes stared in shock and disbelief. And she knew what he was seeing, he was seeing the shadow of her wings. It was the only way to show him that she was who she said she was without killing him at the sight of her true form. He finally took in her words. She was an angel, it was hard for him to admit this. But in some way he knew that this girl was telling the truth. She was an angel. He finally realized that she also knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded. She quickly tried to lie the best she could. But she was also an angel, and they weren't suppose to lie. It was a good thing he didn't know her, when she tried to lie she would try to distract or ramble that was how Inias knew that she was lying or not. The good news was that it only happened to them, she had accidently been practicing her powers and sent Inias to the corner of the planet Earth. He wasn't very happy, being dragged there and having to come back. She had tried to say that it wasn't her but he saw right through her.

"I think that I have been following you around quite a while now to know what your name is. Now is that all and I can leave?" Klaus shook his head.

"Three more questions." He said. She groaned and sat down on a old wooden table that was nearby. "Why are you here?" He asked. She swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"That's a little complicated right now. Next question." Klaus gave her a look. "It's not important right now please." Klaus sighed and moved on with his next question though he wouldn't forget that one.

"Why would an angel save me the other day?" Caroline looked at him. She remembered that she had saved him from that warlock along with his brother.

"I saved you because something told me to. And I wanted to." She studied him. "I believe the push was given to me by my Father himself. In other words I feel that no matter how far I am from Heaven- Even though she was an outcast now she found herself still connected to him. "God commended it perhaps. Besides I don't see you evil, or the bad guy." Klaus looked at her in shock. "I think that you are just someone that has been broken to many times. And that can do a lot on someone. I may not have ever experienced it but I have seen." She explained.

"I have done many horrible things why would your father tell you to spare me?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that you may have done some things but that doesn't mean that you are on the list for Hell." Klaus shook his head.

"I probably am." She sighed.

"Last question,"

"Will I see you again?" She stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Will I see you again?"

"You want to see me again?" He nodded.

"I want nothing more then to spend time with you." She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I don't think I could give you what you want." He sighed.

"I would just like to stay with you." Caroline shook her head.

"Rules are rules Niklaus. I have to follow them."

"Please," Caroline turned to Klaus, she sighed giving in.

"I will see if I can or not. Now if you excuse me I will be going."

"One last second Caroline," She turned to him.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus." She gave him a smile before vanishing into thin air. Klaus just stared at where she had stood. Klaus sighed and with one final look for her he spoke. "Goodnight Caroline," Just as he was walking out the door he thought he heard a giggle. He smirked to himself knowing that he would see her again. For he had to see her again as well.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Klaus finds out that she is an angel. Caroline also found a demon lurking in the shadows. What's to come next? Any guesses? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed and looked out the window as the sun arose. It was hard to sleep here. It didn't feel like her home. Then again back home angels didn't sleep. But since she was on Earth now, and somewhat weaker than before due to the fact that she had been in human form a few times. It would drain her, which sleep was happy to proved her with more energy. Also she was still healing from almost getting her grace ripped out and falling to Earth. If she didn't have her grace and fell there would have been a possibility that she would have died on the impact. She pulled out the dagger from her boot, to which shined in the sunlight. She brushed her fingers against the blade, and remembered.

Flashback:

"_Don't harm that fish Caroline, because it provides balance to all species." Inias advised. "That is why we serve are father, and protect his most beautiful creatures. Life is sacred Caroline, but like all beings love for something is hard to live without." She turned to him with a smile watching the sea, as the waves moved back and forth. Caroline could feel herself becoming wiser already. She looked to her big brother, that taught her everything with admiration. _

"_Inias," he turned to her._

"_Yes, Caroline." _

"_We will be together forever right?" She asked. "You will never leave me." He smiled to her and hugged her. Despite her appearance as a young girl he knew in just a day she would appear as a young woman and stop growing. Being immortal. _

"_Caroline, I will always be with you. And I promise to always protect you. Always and Forever."_

Flashback ended:

She hugged the dagger close to her and closed her eyes whispering a small pray.

"Always and Forever Inias." She could hear movement in the other room, or Klaus's room. In just a blink she was in his room sitting on his windowsill as usual. She looked outside for a brief moment before turning to find him getting out of bed. She smiled, despite that he couldn't see her. She was happy to see him. He was the closest thing that she knew. She never had been so close to a mortal before, or at least someone of Earth. He sat up in bed, and she watched him as the day slowly dawned on him. It all came crashing down and he remembered.

"Caroline," She didn't know why but she loved how he said her name. His British accent actually made her name sound beautiful. He looked around the room.

"Over here hybrid." She said. She chuckled still knowing that he couldn't see or hear her. But she was sure that he might sense her presence as well know for a fact that she was there.

"Not going to reveal yourself today, are we love." Caroline rolled her eyes. Transforming into human form weakened her slightly or at least took some energy out of her. Not that she still wasn't the most powerful being here on Earth right now, just enough to probably not be able to face her brothers and sisters. Demons she could handle, Old Ones however might be tricky. She was still more powerful than the Original Hybrid himself standing now in his room. "I think I am going to have a nice meal, perhaps that girl from the bar." Klaus said. She glared at him. He was trying to taunt her into reveal herself. Just because she was in celestial form didn't mean she couldn't hurt him. Klaus's phone buzzed. He pulled it out. "Well looks like duty calls. The French Quarter needs their king." Klaus joked. He had flashed to change and put some jeans and a Henley on. Caroline was already walked downstairs to the front door when the man called Elijah walked up and basically walked through her to Klaus who was behind her. Elijah stopped and shook his head feeling almost energy or something surge through him.

"Niklaus, it seems that the wolves of Bayou wish to speak with us about a certain matter." Klaus nodded.

"Marcel had just texted me. We should be going." Elijah nodded and walked out the door to the car. Klaus had grabbed the door and was about to speak when Kol walked out.

"Don't forget me brother." He said and smirked. "I call shot gun!" He yelled like a little kid getting ice cream before flashing out the door. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you angels could just walk through doors but…ladies first." He said. Caroline rolled her eyes already walking through the door after Kol before he said that. He was being ridiculous now. He shut the door and Kol was already beeping the horn like an impatient little kid as usual. Elijah looked like he was going to dagger him about now.

"Let's go Nik!" Kol yelled. Klaus nodded and began towards the car and hopping into the passenger sit. Elijah gave Klaus a look like 'If you don't dagger him, then I will' Caroline had followed Klaus moving into the back sit before him as he shut the door behind him. Despite that Caroline could probably teleport to this place Bayou, she decided to drive with Klaus. Again though nobody knew of her presence except for Klaus who knew that she was there but didn't know where she was. "So Nik, did you ever find out who that girl was the other night at the bar?" Kol asked breaking the silence. Elijah raised an eyebrow as he drove.

"What girl?" He asked.

"There was this girl at the bar who killed a resurrected witch or warlock. You remember Amos right?" Kol asked. Elijah nodded. "Well this girl appeared and killed him. Like he couldn't even do anything to stop her, she just touched him and he burned to a crisp kind of." Klaus shrugged.

"I'm sure she isn't that important." Caroline looked at him. He was trying to get his brothers off the case of trying to find out about Caroline.

"Not important? Nik she made that witch look like a human. And she was able to take him down without be harmed by magic. I think we should be worried that their might be someone stronger then even us. Even you Nik." Klaus shrugged. She was hoping that his brother Kol would stop trying to find out about her. She had revealed herself to Klaus, it would be bad if Kol were to find out.

"Yes, but we haven't seen this girl in almost two days now. So perhaps she is not a threat. She didn't do anything to us, surprisingly she helped us. As long as she doesn't get in our way or do anything against us then who cares." Klaus actually didn't want Kol or Elijah to know about Caroline. He actually kind of didn't want to share her. She had been following him, and was an angel. He actually liked that this angel was there with him only because of him and not Elijah or Kol. It was like she was light. And he felt somewhat possessive towards her. Since this morning he had been thinking about how she was probably the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his last thousand years.

"If you think Niklaus that we have nothing to worry about with this girl then we will take your word for it." Kol shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? Both my brothers, aren't worrying that some girl can burn people with just a touch." Kol muttered.

"Just drop it Kol, no one cares. Besides we have much more important matters to discuss." Klaus said.

When they got to Bayou, Klaus, Elijah, and Kol hopped out of the car and entered the woods. Along with Caroline who was there just in a blink of a second. She was standing next to Klaus as they walked over to the two men and one woman. Caroline looked at them.

"Klaus, Elijah, Kol." The Alpha said.

"Jackson," Elijah said. They glared at one another but didn't do much of anything else. Clearly Elijah didn't like the wolf and neither did the wolf Jackson. Klaus looked at them.

"The little she-wolf has returned." Kol said folding his arms across his chest and smirking. The girl with long brown hair and brown eyes glared at him. "Come back for a second round. And should I say with which brother? If I remember you slept with Klaus, and then I back in 2012. Is that right Hayley?" The girl called Hayley folded her arms across her chest.

"Shut up Kol." Clearly this girl must have been tired a lot. Caroline thought. Being an angel Caroline didn't understand the use of the term that they were using. Clearly the times had changed with different use of language or different use of slang. Caroline couldn't help but glance to Klaus wondering who this girl was to him or werewolf she should say. Klaus just shook his head ignoring the wolf's presence altogether and turning back to the Alpha of the pack Jackson.

"It seems that I heard from a source that you have crossed back in New Orleans. Last night it seems to be exact." Jackson glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry but I didn't think any of the rules for vampires and humans had anything to do with us. Seeing how were werewolves. We just wanted to return to our city as well as other vampires and witches. Since Marcel's reign we were banished here. We thought that perhaps since back then when you ruled you had werewolves in your city. All we want is live back in our city as well again." Klaus looked at them. It was true he had let them live in the city before Marcel had took over after he left town because of Mikael.

"You are granted access to the city as long as you know that the rules now also apply to you. But if you do break one of the rules, you know the punishment." They nodded. The punishment was death. Caroline could sense that something wasn't right. She turned and gasped. Still no one could see her or him.

"Nathanial," He swallowed hard looking at her. "I think it's time we had a talk Caroline."

Notes: So here is another chapter sorry for the delay. So Klaus knows that Caroline is there with him. Kol wants to find out if she is a threat. And who is Nathanial? And what does he want? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"_Nathanial," _

"_Caroline, I think it's time we had a talk." _

Caroline had followed him to the woods grasping her dagger behind her just in case. She didn't trust him right now. She knew that they were still looking for her. She would find Klaus later. Right now, she had to stay alive. Inias had always been the one to teach her how to fight and to use her powers. She was lucky to get a mentor that was an arch angel. It was very rare, especially because of how powerful they were. She knew that in any other case other then now, she could have trusted Nathanial. He had been a friend of Inias back in the Great War in Heaven. They had fought together. But now that she was an outcast, she could trust no one.

"I am just here to talk Caroline, although I do still have orders to capture you or if necessary kill you." She gave him a look.

"I came to tell you about Inias." She stared at him. He knew her too well. She was very protective and cared deeply for her brother. He had always protected her, even now that the other Angels believe that she was guilty.

"I'm listening." She said.

"Raphael, has him. He is being questioned." He gave her a look. "And when I say questioned, also for disobedience." Her face fell. She glanced to the sky in anger. She shook her head.

"No! He was not a part of anything. They don't need to hurt him." When someone was being questioned for disobedience that meant that they were in a sort of rehab or retraining. For an Arch Angel it would be much worse and would be done by another. And that other she was sure that it was Raphael. She had never hated Raphael more than that moment.

"He said that he would only let Inias go, if you return and take your punishment." Caroline looked at him. That would mean losing her grace in the matter and fall. And then she would become a Fallen. And worse, demons and angels would come for her. Demons would try to bring her to Hell while Angels would have means to dispose of her. No Fallen had ever survived. Either she would die, or be dragged to Hell. The better option was probably to be killed. _Caroline, don't lose hope in seeing your brother again. Don't give up. 'He' wants you to find another way to save him. _Another voice spoke to her. Joshua, he had spoken to her. He was the guardian of the Garden of Heaven and only one that had ever spoken to her father. She turned to Nathanial who waited for her to say something. "Will you come back?" She looked at him. Finally seeing that this could be a trick to make her want to give in. Her brother, was strong, stronger than even the Seraphs. He had always taught her better than that. Remembering him saying that their always is a loophole in a situation you just have to see what is there and not try to search for it. Because sometimes whatever the problem is the solution could be right in front of you the whole time. He was right, she would never give up. If what Nathanial did say was true then she would find another way to save Inias.

"No," He stared at her in shock. "I won't go back." He glared at her.

"Then I have no choice, but to take you by force." She saw him remove his hand from behind his back with an angel's blade different from an arch angels blade. The blade was so powerful that it could kill anything even an arch angel that were deadly and hard to kill. It was actually probably the only thing that could kill an arch angel besides to arch angels trying to kill each other. He moved to stab her but she was prepared and dodged she kicked him hard in the chest that made him go flying into a tree. So hard that instead he went through two trees. He was there in a second, and she felt the stab but she stopped his hand from plunging the dagger any deeper. It only managed to cut her skin. She could feel it burning. She gritted her teeth before shoving him off her. She could feel the small cut heal quickly. She quickly teleported away finding herself back in Klaus's room. He must have come home because he was looking at a wooden figurine. She sensed something, and by his presence she could see what happened. Klaus had gone from the wolves and had gone back to the bar, where he had drained a girl. She was only less mad because he didn't kill her. She visualizes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Klaus yelled. Of course it hurt him because she was much more stronger than him.

"That's for feeding off the girl." Before she moved and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "And that's for not killing her." Klaus blinked twice realizing that she was here, just smacked him, and kissed his forehead. He was stunned at the moment. How his mind raced back to the light kiss on his forehead. He couldn't help but imagine what it might be like kissing her. He couldn't help but let his mind wander a little.

"So are you actually going to stay this time?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"What?"

"Well you're here now. Might as well stay." She shook her head.

"Klaus…I really can't."

"Please stay, for a day." Her eyes widened.

"A day?"

"Yes a day."

"Klaus…"

"It would be a great way for you to keep me in line for a day. I mean I promise I won't go after another girl." Let him drain another girl or stay with him for a day where no one will get hurt. She groaned.

"Fine," Klaus smirked. But then stopped when he saw blood on her shirt.

"Caroline," She turned to him.

"What?"

"What happened to you?" She raised an eyebrow but then noticed what he was looking at. He made his way over to her before she could protest moved her shirt up slightly. Her eyes widened.

"Don't!" She said pushing his hands off her.

"Love, I was just making sure that you were alright." She blinked twice and shook her head. Right,

"Sorry I am just not use to people touching me." He wouldn't want anyone else to touch her. She showed him that she was already healed before pushing her shirt back down.

"I'm fine, just had some trouble. Nothing big though." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "It was nothing to be concerned about. Just me." Although she was shocked by his concern for her.

"Well love, can't go around with a blood stain on your shirt. Might as well go buy you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

"Love, there is a blood stain. I am pretty sure that people will be asking questions. For now you can borrow one of my sister's shirts." Klaus said as he made his way to another room. He came back and handed one to her. It was a light blue blouse, she sighed and looked at him.

"Umm could you turn around?" She said feeling actually uncomfortable as well as heat in her cheeks.

"There is a bathroom right there love. You can use that to change." Caroline nodded and walked in closing the door before removing her jacket and shirt replacing it with his sister's. Klaus had watched her go to the bathroom, he had seen the blush on her cheeks. He still couldn't believe that she was spending the day with him, and smacked him on the back of his head. But then kissed him lightly on the top of his head. Still thinking about what it would be like to have her pressed against him. He heard the door open breaking him out of his thoughts to see her putting her jacket back on. She was still holding her stained shirt.

"Umm where should I put this?" She asked. He shrugged and took it from her putting it in a basket.

"I'll have it washed later. Ready sweetheart?" He asked. She nodded. Klaus was glad that Elijah and Kol were out. And perhaps it was a good thing; he didn't like the idea of sharing her really. Not that she belonged to him, yet. Caroline followed him down the stairs at human speed.

"Where is your family?" She asked.

"Out for a while. I think Elijah went to meet with an old friend. Kol, he is probably out finding a drink." She gave him a look. He shrugged.

"You did say that you had a sister, where is she?" Klaus's jaw clenched. She had caught that hadn't she?

"She left the city almost a month ago." Caroline nodded.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, just away from her." Caroline could see that he really didn't want to talk about. So she dropped the conversation for now. She would ask it at a better time, but she would find out eventually.

Klaus had opened the door to Caroline as they made their way inside. Caroline looked around the clothes store not really know what she should do.

"Well love, pick anything you want." Caroline felt sort of sheepish, and turned to him.

"Umm could you help me?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Being as I have never been to a clothes store before. Or know what really to look for." Klaus nodded and glanced around. He would sometimes go with Rebekah shopping only because she would drag him along, and it was the only way he could make sure she didn't spend everything on shoes. Or try to steal his credit card like last time. He picked up a few things and handed it to her. "Now what?" Klaus chuckled forgetting that she really had no idea what humans activities were.

"You should go try them on in the dressing rooms." He said pointing to the closet looking room. Klaus led the way as she moved to the dressing rooms he sat on the couch. He had chosen his sister's size thinking she might fit in it. Caroline made her way inside and shut the door. She grabbed the pair of jeans that Klaus had chosen for her and stripped down to her undergarments. Perhaps that was something that she would need as well. The strapped sort of chest binding was rather uncomfortable. The last time she had been to Earth was two thousand years ago, and they wore wraps around their chests instead, which also showed less skin unlike what she was wearing now. She shook her head looking at herself in the mirror. She had never properly looked at the attire that she wore that was of today. She almost felt somewhat exposed, almost like the Whore of Babylon, Caroline had always thought she showed too much. Now she was down under feet burning in Hell for the last millennium. Caroline put on the dark denim jeans and the white blouse with a brown belt around it. Klaus sat on the couch playing with his phone, when he received a text from Kol.

_Elijah won't help me since he hasn't seen her. But come on Nik, Fire Girl is still out there. We should be tracking her and making sure that she isn't going to go against us._

_-KM (Most Handsome Original)_

Klaus rolled his eyes and someone cleared their throat. Klaus looked up and found Caroline standing there. She looked beautiful as always, anything on her would probably look good.

"You look stunning, love. Does it fit?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah,"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, now go try another one on." She nodded and walked back into the dressing resuming trying on the outfits. Caroline had found many things that she liked when she put on the white strapless dress. She tried to reach the zipper but couldn't. She huffed in frustration and swallowed hard before sighing.

"Klaus," She called. Klaus looked up at her. She was behind the door but he could see her face peaking out at him.

"Yes love,"

"Can you…umm help me please." He raised an eyebrow. "It's the dress. I can't get the zipper up." She said. He blinked twice, before standing and walking over to her. She let him in, and turned around lifting her hair up. Klaus swallowed hard. Was she trying to seduce him? A flash of her lying beneath him-he shook his head. He was a thousand years old; he had better control then this. But with her, it almost seemed like he didn't have control. He grasped the zipper and began to zip her up. Caroline bit her lip, feeling his fingers against her skin as he dragged it up. It was like his skin burned hers. She still had no idea what was wrong with her when she felt like this. It was probably the stupid human body. When he was finish, Klaus had to take a step back away from her to compose himself. Caroline looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks." She said. He nodded. "I like it,"

"Agreed love, you look beautiful." She blushed slightly still not understanding this human body. She looked away. "Are you done love?" She nodded. "Then let's pay for this and we'll get a drink after." She smiled.

"I just need to change." He gave her a nod before exiting. Caroline took a deep breath. Caroline was enjoying more time with him, than she had thought. She knew though that she couldn't stay forever. She still had to find a way back to Heaven and Inias. There always is a way, and she would do anything to get her brother back.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Just to be clear, the Old Ones, are like Ancient Demons of Hell. There will also be Fallen Angels or Fallen that Caroline will have to face. Remember temptation. Caroline will have to be strong and resist some temptations that could be bad. Klaus will also be facing an enemy of his own. And Kol is being an ass detective right now trying to find out about Caroline. I know that Rebekah is gone in the Originals and I had done that here. But I was thinking about bringing her back, any thoughts? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

After purchasing their items and returning clothes back to his house. Then they headed over to the bar where Caroline had happened to kill that warlock the other day.

"Angels can't get drunk?" Klaus asked. Caroline chuckled and nodded.

"Not really, I mean it would take a lot to get an angel drunk. I mean since our bodies destroy any kind of poison. So we can't die. I think it would have to be over a lot of alcohol maybe just to see any affects on an angel being drunk." Klaus may have been a thousand years old and it took a lot for him to get drunk. But he could. She glanced at him as he took a sip of his drink. She was still getting use to the burn of the alcohol running down her throat. She knew that it wouldn't harm her though. Her body was kind of indestructible really. No sort of toxins or poison could kill her.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want you getting drunk there." She chuckled. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am a thousand years old love, haven't been drunk in almost a thousand years. There was this time in Italy though, back nine hundred years ago though." He said. She shook her head.

"Well it seems you have had your share of fun." Caroline said. Caroline looked to the people dancing across the room from them. She had seen humans dance over the centuries, it was always so different as time went on here. But this didn't seem like any dancing that she had seen before or count. Klaus noticed what she was looking at. Following her gaze to the people dancing, he realized being an angel she might not have ever experienced such humans things.

"Care for a dance love?" He asked. She turned to find him holding out his hand to her. She swallowed hard.

"Ah, I don't know Klaus, I'm not sure…" She began to fidget. She had never danced before. And she certainly didn't want to dance like that. It was so…disturbing for people to dance or move against one another like that. Luckily for her the song changed to a slower song. "Well if there is a better dance then that." He nodded and took her hand bringing her over to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist and grasped her hand in his after resting her hand on his shoulder. He began to move and she tried to follow his movement until she stepped on his foot. "Oh sorry," She frowned and sighed. "See, I told you I don't know how to dance." Klaus shook his head.

"You're doing fine love. And it alright." She tried to help him move. "Sweetheart, the man is supposed to lead really." He chuckled. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He looked at her and thought about it.

"Well that's how the dance was made up. But I think that it's a way for a man to help guide his partner. And for the woman to let him, by trusting him to guide her." He said. She studied him for a moment. "Do you trust me love?" She nodded and he took a step back to which she followed blindly. Then stepped to the side and she followed exactly in his footsteps. Their faces were so close together that if he made one move he would kiss her. Caroline was starting to feel slightly strange being this close to him. Every time he looked at her like that, it made her feel slightly strange. Then again feelings to her were strange. She turned away feeling that it was too much to look at him right now. That's when she noticed. Two angels entering the room. She broke the embrace also needing some air.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy. I think I am going to go to the bathroom for a moment." Klaus began to question, but she turned away and headed to the bathroom. There she splashed water on her face. Her body felt heated. She shook her head not understanding what was happening to her. Their must have been a human default in this human body. With the angels walking around she would need to leave before they found her here. Klaus wondered what had scared her off like that, she claimed that she was hot but he felt that there was something wrong as well. She suddenly appeared out of the bathroom. He smiled to her, before a person walked by and she was gone. He moved out of his chair and went over to where he had last seen her. Finding a piece of paper with his name on it. He unfolded it and read:

_Klaus, _

_I'm sorry, I had to leave. Something has come up. I hope that you can forgive me. Thank you for the evening together. It was most wonderful and memorable. I will treasure it forever. But unfortunately we can't meet again. Perhaps we will someday. _

_-Caroline_

Caroline stood in front of him watching him read the paper. He grumbled and crumpled the paper before tossing it away./ She could see the loneliness. But she had to remain low. She had to leave for now. She glanced back to the angels that were still investigating around the restaurant. She had to leave for now. But she would some back she thought to Klaus. Thinking that perhaps if she tried hard enough he would be able to hear her. She left without another word. She knew that she had to leave. She couldn't keep going like this with Klaus. She hoped that he understood.

Caroline was nearly away from the location of where the two angels were. When another appeared in front of her. She glared at them. The demon smirked looking at her. His true face horrible and gruesome their really were no words to describe such a horrid appearance. Only Angels and Demons could see their true faces behind the mortal mask that they wore. She grasped her dagger from her boot and the blade erupted with Holy Fire around it. He smirked.

"Oh come now, must their be violence I only wish to talk." She glared at him.

"Well I don't care to listen." He shrugged.

"Come now, I was hoping that you were the understanding type. Tell me, if your Father loves you so much then why does he have your brothers and sisters out to capture or kill you." She gave him a look.

"Leave, or you know your end." She glared at him.

"Come now princess, come with me to Hell." He said.

"Never," He tsked.

"You would be wise to come. It really is a nicer place then good ol' Heaven up there."

"Begone Demon or you know what we will do to you." Said a voice. Caroline turned and he materialized in front of them. Matthew or Matt stood there with his sword in his hand. The blade already lit with Holy Fire." The demon looked at him. He realized that two angels against him, he wasn't going to win this fight. He quickly backed away and disappeared into the shadows. Caroline turned to him, he had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in both the sun and the moon. Caroline glared at him.

"I didn't need your help. Are you going to try and take me back too?" Matt shook his head and his sword erupted into flames before disappearing.

"I came to help you Caroline, Heaven is going crazy up there, since your rebellion, Inias imprisonment."

"What?"

"Yes, Raphael has imprisoned him because he helped you escaped. Archangel vs Archangel remember. Raphael still has servants and is much more powerful with his Followers."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" She asked.

"Listen to what other angels are saying." Mind reading Angels could talk to others anywhere through the mind. It was like a radio. But the problem was that hers wasn't working lately.

"I haven't heard anything at all." She said. "Not since I fell from Heaven." Matt looked at her. He touched her stomach and nodded.

"You're grace is still trying to heal the slight opening to where it lies." She remembered that 'he' had been planning on ripping it out. Then she would have been mortal if it wasn't for Inias who caused his own life to save her. She owed him, she had to save him from her Superiors from Raphael. "Here," He touché her once again. For a moment nothing happened but then she could hear her brothers and sisters thoughts if they weren't blocking them.

"Thanks," She said.

"Also a Healer still." He said. "The reason I am also joining you is because I don't believe that you did it. And I'll help you clear my name because I owe it Inias. He saved my life once from an Old One when I was just created." She hoped that she was doing the right thing.

A week had passed and Klaus was more than annoyed. Now that he knew her, he wanted her around more. But she hadn't come in a week, since that night and in her letter she had said that someday perhaps they would meet again. She had left him just like every other person in his life. He felt more alone then ever and in his loneliness he started dealing with it, in the only ways that he knew how. Old cold ways, he had probably killed two or three girls recently. If she had really still been around him she would have appeared to him in anger and rage. Another week passed and he knew that she was gone. And he knew that he would be alone once again for the next thousand years. Klaus was going to enjoy another meal, feeding on a blonde girl this time.

"Klaus, you have to stop." Klaus jumped at the familiar voice and turned around his mouth dropped and stared at her in wonder.

"Caroline," He said. She glared at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"You have to let her go." He glared at her.

"Why should I?" He demanded. "You didn't think to stop me before." Caroline glared at her.

"I was…busy. I had business to take care of. And I did think it would be the last time that we met one another. I am not suppose to have so much contact with mortals."

"Forgetting something love, Immortal." He said. She shrugged.

"You are still not qualified as someone that can have contact. It's kind of forbidden unless you need to interact with mortals for when it is necessary and our Superiors ask it."

"So why reveal yourself to me?"

"I…I don't know." She shook her head. "I am quite rebellious of the rules. I had wanted to see what it would be like to interact with mortals. Then you found me, and made me reveal myself to you. Klaus, just let her go please." She looked at the girl with a bloody neck.

"Promise to stay longer."

"What?"

"Promise to stay, for a week and I will let her go."

"Klaus, I can't..." She looked at the girl. Noticing that the girl looked kind of like her. She sighed.

"Fine," He bit his wrist and fed the girl and compelled her to leave. Caroline swallowed hard watching her go back inside. Klaus looked at her. It felt like it had been so long since he had seen her.

"So you will stay longer this time?" He asked.

"I did promise didn't I?"

"Yes, but last time-

"I didn't really promise. But this time I will."

"Right, like you ran off last time." He said.

"I had a reason for that. I had to go. It was Angel business." He gave her a look.

"And what sort of angel business love? You still have not told much what has been going on." He said.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. Look I'm here now, even if it is wrong." She mumbled.

"Wrong? It is because I am an abomination, would it be so wrong to actually be here with me." He said. She shook her head.

"No, and I don't think that you're an abomination. I don't regret spending any time with you." He glanced to her.

"It's late though, perhaps we should just-

"Caroline, you just promised that you would stay a week." She nodded.

"I know, but we still need to get some sleep." He nodded.

"Of course, let's go."

Caroline looked around his room. She glanced to him, and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You can sleep on the bed." Caroline shuddered and nodded. Was he sleeping in the same bed with her?

"I'll sleep on the couch." She watched him setup the couch with a pillow and a blanket. Klaus had handed her pajamas to change into. She sighed and hopped into bed. She was about to speak when there was a knock on Klaus's door. Caroline jumped and swallowed hard. Before he could say anything she vanished. Broke her promise again. He was irritated. But he also didn't want his brothers to find out about her, He opened the door to find Elijah standing there.

"Niklaus, I have to talk to you about some matters."

"It's late Elijah can't this wait till morning." Klaus groaned. Elijah shrugged.

"I suppose it could. But it is rather important. None of the less we will speak of the matter tomorrow. Goodnight Niklaus." Klaus watched him walked down the hall. He sighed and closed the door. He heard a giggle behind him. He turned and found her sitting on the bed. She smiled at him.

"I thought you left."

"I did make a promise Klaus, I just didn't want your brother to find me here. My presence isn't something that everyone should know." Klaus smiled to her. He noticed that she was looking through his sketchpad. "Were you always able to draw so beautifully?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Well since I was human, it became a passion of mine. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage not that anyone would notice." He muttered. She flipped through another page. "Have you been?" He asked.

"I have never really been anywhere."

"You're and angel."

"And that's an excuse? Just because I'm and angel doesn't mean that I have been anywhere. I haven't even been outside of Heaven till now." He shrugged.

"I'll take you." She turned to him.

"Klaus," he looked at her. Sooner or later she would return to Heaven where she belonged after Matt and her saved Inias and cleared her name. She doubt she would ever see Klaus again. "I think that we should get some sleep." He nodded and moved to place the blanket on the couch. Caroline flipped another page to find the most recent drawing. It was of her, he had drawn her. He had made her look beautiful more beautiful then she was. She brushed her fingertips against the drawing before glancing at him. She put the sketchpad back on the dresser as Klaus turned off the light. It was going to be hard to get use to this.

"Good night Klaus," She said before curling up on the bed.

"Good night Caroline."

Notes: So here is another chapter. I was on the road with my family. I didn't have time to post with no wifi. Anyway Klaus has basically black mailed Caroline into staying with him. What does Elijah have to tell? And what of Matt? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to the sun, it was the first time that she had slept really. Angels didn't really need to sleep, but since she had been here she did. And last night she felt more rested if that was possible for her.

_Caroline may I ask what you are up to?_ She groaned hearing his voice. _You know that you are not really supposed to make contact with mortals unless it is necessary. And they are going to be able to find you faster. _He said.

_This is none of your business. _She thought back to Matt. _Have you found anything out about Inias yet?_ She asked mentally.

_The angels only speak in hush tones. It's very secretive. But Joshua told me anyway. He says that he is being held in an Archangels cell. There is no location but I am sure that Raphael is holding him there. The point is something big is going on up there. It's making us all crazy. I am going to see if I can find the cell first since well I am the only one that can enter Heaven at this moment. Another thing Caroline, there is talk among demons or so I have heard. A Fallen is looking for you. Be careful, and don't listen to what they say. You know that they will do anything to get you on their side. Good luck._ He told her.

_Thanks, and you too. _She thought before moving the covers back. She glanced at Klaus who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, you couldn't tell that he was a hybrid. She could still see the boy in him, from when she had seen him.

Flashback:

_Klaus: 10_

_ Caroline crept into the hut where the boy Niklaus rest. Sleeping with pain, and fear in his mind. She only had so much time to be there. She kneeled down next his bed and looked at the bruises and cuts on his face from his father's torment this morning. Why did she feel pain for this boy, she couldn't bear to watch a beautiful child be beaten by their own father. How she should have broke the rule and intervene. A child never deserved this, no one did. She had prayed for him to be alright the whole day. Now here she was, she stroked his face softly still making sure that he didn't wake from his dreams. She noticed his shirt was somewhat moved above his stomach. She saw something that made her lift it a little more to find a black bruise with a few cuts. She shook her head and pushed it back down looking at the beautiful boy. His face scrunched up and she realized that he might be having a nightmare. She stroked his head._

"_Shh, Niklaus. Know that you are not alone." She slowly entered his mind to find his fear. His fear and nightmare was his father beating him, his mother not helping him. And his siblings looking away standing there and doing nothing. In this dream, Niklaus's fear and monster was his own father. A father was supposed to be kind, suppose to protect you, and suppose to care for you. But here his father wasn't and outside of his dreams he was as well. She shoved his fear of his father away and morphed his dream into a meadow. The boy looked around and found her there. She gave him a smile before removing herself from his mind. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Nikluas now. He slept peacefully. She kissed his forehead and let her power surge through his body and healed it. His cuts and bruises were healed. "You are strong Niklaus, because you indoor so much pain, and fight it every day. Keep fighting him on the inside. Don't let him see you broken or he will win." She moved away from his bed and slowly disappeared leaving him in his slumber. _

Flashback ended:

She smiled before planting a kiss on his forehead like she had done then and moving away from the couch. When someone grabbed her arm, she yelped and fell back down only for arms to wrap around her.

"Klaus," She grumbled.

"What was that for?" He asked. She swallowed hard. She was sitting in his lap now

"No reason, just a proper kiss for good luck." Not that she did it before when he was human too or anything. She did wonder if he remembered anything on that night. At least the dream, but then again it was a thousand years ago. She had given him a peaceful dream and healed him, she had regretted not being able to help him with his father. It was something she felt guilty for. Guilty? Caroline actually felt guilt. It was a strange to admit such a thing because it was new for her, angels didn't really feel much of anything. They were obedient and perfect in every way. They just had to be that way. Follow orders, and do what they were told. Proper kiss? Klaus shook his head. How he wished to kiss her on those perfect lips. Just as he was about to speak there was a knock on the door.

"_Niklaus, are you up?" _Klaus groaned.

"Yes, Elijah." Caroline moved off him and away from the door in case Elijah walked in. "I'll be down in a moment." They heard Elijah's footsteps stepping down the stairs. Caroline turned to Klaus. "Wait here, try not to leave the room. Kol might end up seeing you."

"Your other brother is here too?" Klaus nodded.

"I can hear him, he is passed out on his bed. My guess is he had a little too much to drink last night." Klaus flashed away only to return dressed. "You should get dressed. I'll be back." Caroline nodded and walked into his closet to find that he had left most of the clothes that he brought for her in there. She looked through deciding what she wanted to wear for the day.

Klaus walked downstairs and found Elijah in his study, looking through a book.

"You wished to speak with me." Klaus said. Elijah nodded.

"I happen to have found some interesting information from Genevieve. Celeste is planning something but I am not really sure what. She thinks that she is planning on resurrecting more witches, and vampires. I don't think that this is just about getting revenge on you anymore." Klaus shrugged.

"Celeste is still very obsessed with you still I see." Klaus said. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I have seen the way Genevieve has been acting around you. It seems someone is very smitten with you." Elijah said. Klaus shook his head. According to Rebekah the little witch had been interested in him back in 1919. Red heads weren't much of his type. You prefer little blonde angels. He thought then shook his head, Klaus cursed himself.

Caroline had picked out an outfit and was trying to figure out how to put the top undergarment back on. It took a few minutes but she got it. It fastened in the back so that was good. She had just put some jeans on when she heard the door open.

"Klaus?"

"Nik?"She swallowed hard and looked around for a place to hide in the closet till she turned and found him standing right there. "Blonde girl from the bar we meet again. What could you be doing in my brother's closet?" He chuckled. "No matter, I caught you so." He grabbed her arm about to tug her downstairs when she shoved him into a wall. He groaned and turned to her with a glare. Suddenly Caroline senesed it, cosmic energy she turned just in time grasping the blade in her hand facing him. He had been trying to strike her with the dagger. "Bloody hell!" Kol muttered as one came up behind Caroline. Caroline flung the angel that was about to stab her into the other. Kol rose an eyebrow watching as she held out her hand and the dagger appeared in it. He turned to find the man about to strike him till he shoved him into the wall preparing to rip out his heart when he couldn't get his hand through his skin. The man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Cheater but you will have to try better then that." He flung Kol against the wall and turned to his partner who was fighting off Caroline. Caroline hit him with a punch and he swung with a dagger to which she dodged. She grasped the dagger in his hands holding him back trying to stab him with hers, till she noticed the other moving behind her moving to stab her, she side stepped and caught his arm to which she used with her other hand to make him stab his partner. His eyes glowed and exploded before falling to the ground. She turned and sliced his arm with her dagger, before she knocked him to the ground and stabbed him whispering.

"Forgive me brother." She whispered. He cried out before his wings showed darkened feathers on the ground. She took a deep breath and stood when the wind shifted. She turned to Kol who was staring at her.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Note: So here is another chapter. Caroline vs Angels. I wanted to get a good fight scene in. Especially with Kol trying to find out about Caroline. Celeste is up to something what could it be. Caroline remembers healing Klaus. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline turned to Kol clearly forgetting that he was there and had witnessed her killing a angel. She knew that it probably wasn't something she should have done. But what other choice did she have. She looked down and recognized the one as Rikibiel a guard from Heaven. The wind shifted and she turned to find Klaus and Elijah standing there. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"The girl broke in! And she killed those things! Clearly she is still here and probably has something against us." Kol said. Elijah glanced to the girl while Klaus glared at Kol.

"Kol she has been here the whole time." Klaus said.

"Oh so my brother's been hiding his precious mistress." Caroline's mouth dropped. Klaus hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"She's just a…"

"A friend," Elijah swallowed hard.

"Ah Miss…"

"Caroline," She said.

"Perhaps we could discuss this when you are more…descent…" She raised an eyebrow. Kol smirked.

"I don't know Elijah I kind of like how she looks right now." Klaus turned to him.

"Say another word and I will tear out your liver." Klaus threatened. Caroline rolled her eyes. Elijah looked away and shook his head turning to Kol.

"That is no way to talk to a lady."

"A lady? She isn't a lady in fact she just killed two of these things that I for one couldn't even get a handle on, she did it easily with no shirt on. Though it probably would have been more of a sight to see if the bra was off or the all the clothes for that matter." Kol grunted and Klaus ripped his hand out of his chest. "You always do keep your word don't you brother." Klaus shook his head and grasped the shirt on the ground and walked over to Caroline handing it to her. She still didn't seem to understand modesty but none of the less put the shirt on.

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had moved to the living room where Caroline was going to tell them some of the situation as well as introduce herself to the originals officially. She sat down on the couch next to Klaus who was glaring at Kol. She sighed and began.

"My name is Caroline and I am an angel of the lord." Kol burst into laughter while Elijah's mouth dropped.

"Right? If your angel where are your wings?" She glared at him.

"They are their your senses are just too dull to see them. Besides if you were to see my true form it would destroy you." Klaus looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"Our true form can sometimes be overwhelming for humans and creatures among Earth because it's too much. For example I had heard from my friend that someone had seen his true form and it was so overwhelming for a human that their eyes burned out of their head." Kol eyes widened.

"I would like to keep my eyes darling." She rolled her eyes.

"Her celestial form," Klaus said. Kol shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot about her, are you sure…"

"Positive Kol." Klaus growled. He was already glancing around for that dagger.

"Why are you here?" Elijah asked.

"That's a bit complicated. And it's probably best I don't say so that you won't be put in danger anymore."

"Why did that guy call me a Cheater? I mean how did he know that." Elijah gave him a look. "It was one time I cheated Nik in a game of poker." Klaus glared at him. "Whoops, did I say that, I think I meant Finn."

"I believe you owe me a thousand dollars and twenty five cents." Kol shrugged.

"I was just joking," Klaus gave him a look. "Fine alright." He pulled his wallet out and handed the money to Klaus. Caroline raised an eyebrow. She would never understand it here.

"That angel called you a Cheater not because you cheated someone out of your money but because you cheated death. That what my seraphim Zachariah calls your kind." Kol gave her a look. "Meaning vampires, because you are creatures who have cheated death. He hates them. Because most of the death is also caused by your species."

"Well you can tell you boss or whatever that I hate him too." Kol said.

"You still haven't explained to us why you are here." Elijah said. Caroline turned to Klaus. She bit her lip. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline and I made a deal. She has to stay here visually if she remains in the city." Kol raised an eyebrow.

"And what's in it for you?" Kol asked Caroline.

"He won't kill anyone for a week." Caroline said.

"Yes, but why are you here on Earth? I mean you're an angel, wouldn't you be in Heaven?" Elijah asked. She knew he was the wise brother. She sighed. It was now or never.

"I am an outcast."

"You mean you are a Fallen?" Kol asked. Caroline immediately took offense to that.

"No!" Her eyes flashed a light celestial blue and a vase burst into pieces. Kol blinked twice. She sighed. "Sorry, I am not a Fallen, at least not truly. I was going to be, because I was framed for a crime I didn't do. Raphael couldn't find any evidence that I didn't do it so my punishment was that I would have my grace ripped out making me a Fallen." Klaus looked at her.

"They were going to rip out your grace." She nodded to him.

"They were going to rip it out of my body. My grace is my power, the power an angel possesses. It's of cosmic and celestial power. The most powerful magic and energy in the universe." Caroline explained.

"That must have hurt." Kol said rubbing his stomach thinking about the pain.

"Well that's not exactly what happened." She looked away. "My brother Inias, an Archangel and my mentor saved me. But they did wound me from trying to rip it out. My Superiors made me fall. And when angels fall they truly fall from Heaven from space, from the sky and hit the Earth like a meteor. It hurts." She said. "If I had my grace ripped out there could have been a possibility that I would be dead. The impact would have killed a human instantly."

"Well there goes my pick up line." Kol smirked watching Klaus's face. Clearly his brother might have not been intimate with the angel sitting there in front of them but he might be taken with her. Which means he could enjoy making his brother irritated.

"Those angels though, they were sent to capture me or if necessary kill me." Caroline said. "I can't go back to Heaven but what I have heard from other angels is that Inias has been imprisoned because of me. Everyone has turned against me. I have to fight my own family to survive. I already killed two of my brothers today. I am sure to be a Fallen now." Klaus shook his head.

"You did it to survive and nothing more." Caroline shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, angels have rules. Were supposed to be perfect."

"Well clearly you angels need a wakeup call. Cause honestly I don't see anything wrong with you darling. Not a flaw." She glared at him.

"It's not about how I appear it's about obeying rules and doing what my Father commands. To follow him in his right. He is the Heavenly Host after all. Only he knows best." Kol shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Klaus asked. She turned to him. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I am not strong enough to up against all my brothers and sisters. And I don't want to. I have to find a way to clear my name and save my brother." She said.

"What were you accused of Caroline?" Klaus asked. She looked at him. She swallowed hard and slowly spoke.

"I was accused of…" She looked at the three originals before speaking. "Of serving 'Him'."

Caroline was standing on the porch of the Mikaelson plantation house. She looked up at the stars gazing at where her home was. A home, that she could never go back to. She heard the door open and Klaus entered.

"I still don't understand what you mean when you said 'him'." She turned to him and sighed.

"Don't you get it; I was accused of something that no angel can escape from. I was accused of serving Lucifer. The Fallen angel that rebelled. He rebelled against his own father. They think that I have started a my own rebellions and trying to get Lucifer freed. Inias knew that I was telling the truth because he knows me Raphael on the other hand committed me to a punishment. I have no proof just of being accused. I have to find some way to clear my name so that I can return home and save my brother. Even if Raphael will never believe me. I could try to make Gabriel or Michael listen. But I doubt that I would never be able to speak with them. Only Inias has because he is an Archangel. And Matt-

"Caroline," Klaus grasped her by her shoulders. "Calm down," She shook her head.

"You don't understand, they will chase me for the rest of eternity and me being in human form makes it much easier for me to find." Klaus shook his head.

"I'll help you." Caroline looked at him. She shook her head.

"No, I should just leave. I should go into hiding until this blows over. I shouldn't have involved you." Klaus glared at her.

"You made a promise."

"I know but putting you in danger with angels is not a life that you want." She said.

"Caroline, I am an original and a hybrid. I have dealt with much evil and danger, hell until I met you I was the most dangerous creature on the planet. Your angel friends don't scare me." He said.

"You should be, they don't take lightly to creatures and mortals that intervene. Your death will be sentenced."

"I can't be killed." She pulled out the dagger that Inias had given her.

"This is an arch angels blade or dagger. If you are stabbed with this you will die. The angels blade has the power to kill any creature even archangels themselves. If an archangel were to confront you, there would be a chance that you would die." Klaus shook his head.

"That doesn't mean I am going anywhere." Caroline sighed.

"Kol could have taken on one of those angels, if he hadn't just tried to kill him already. He would have to weaken the angel first, then make the final blow. At least for you originals." She said. "There are ways to kill or even trap an angel. But were very hard to kill."

"Well since you will be staying for a week then I guess we will have to learn more about these things." She looked at him before placing her hand on his chest.

"Despite the pain you have been through in your long life and human life deep down you have good in you. Sometimes bad that happens to one, brings out the bad in that one but the good is never lost buried so deep that one tries to ignore it. You have the good in you." She kissed his cheek before walking inside. Klaus stood there rethinking the words that she had just said. She actually thought he was good. Everyone in his life had always hated him, always feared him, always hurt him even his family. But yet this angel his angel could see him for who he truly was. He knew now. He wanted her.

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? More information on the angels. Caroline was accused of working for Lucifer for being one of his servants and trying to free him. Now Klaus wants to help all to make her stay of course as well. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Walking around in human form was strange for Caroline. She had always been invisible but here she felt almost human walking among others. She had finally come clean to the originals and told them her story. She was convicted of treason thought to be working for Lucifer himself. She loved her Lord and would never wish to betray them. She was sitting at the bar, with Klaus like last time. Kol was among others while Elijah was scoping around the room looking for Davina to ask her something. Though Caroline wasn't sure who this Davina was.

"So why do you live in New Orleans?" Caroline asked. Klaus turned to her.

"I have always loved the place. My family and I founded it." She nodded.

"Where is your sister?" Klaus looked at her.

"She left like I said." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I mean why did she leave?" She asked.

"She left because she wanted to."

"Klaus…" He sighed.

"She did something that I couldn't forgive her for, but also couldn't bear to kill her. She is my sister after all." He said. She smiled to him but then frowned.

"What did she do?" She asked. His jaw clenched.

"She had brought my father here to kill me so her lover and her could escape. He was going to kill Elijah as well." He said. "She put our family in danger because she thought that she was in love with him. My sister always falls for the wrong men." Klaus said.

"Because she is in love with them." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Love is a weakness and always ends." He said. She looked at him.

"You sound almost jealous." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

"I may be an angel and have never been in love but I know one thing, that I have seen looking down on these mortals. It also makes you stronger, makes you less afraid." Klaus stared at her. She clearly didn't understand. She had never been in love, Klaus also was aware that she probably doesn't have other experiences as well. She wasn't human, she was an angel. An angel that had lived in Heaven for the last two thousand years or however long. Love only led to a weakness. A part of him also knew that she was crawling under his skin and capturing him. Caroline nodded to the dark skinned man known as Marcel who was talking to the blonde bartender. "As I said I may not have ever been in love, but I know what it looks like. He's in love with her." Klaus looked at them. He knew that Marcel had a small crush on Camille. But at the same Marcel had always said that she was his Queen to be told.

"Klaus," Klaus and Caroline turned to the red head witch. "I have some more information on Celeste if you're interested." She said. Klaus glanced at Caroline who didn't like this witch because of her magic. Also for trying to find out what she was. She should have let her, and let her eyes burn away. Klaus nodded and stood. He turned back to Caroline.

"I'll be back love." He said. She nodded. Caroline listened to the angels talking or what she could listen to. The angels had been quiet lately. _Got anything Matt?_ She called. A few minutes later she got an answer. _Caroline, I think I have some bad news. Your brother is still in Heaven he is just in a different part of Heaven that is hidden that apparently only the Archangels and our Superiors know. Caroline I don't think it's all about you being an outcast anymore._ He said. She glared at the ceiling. _Thanks, I didn't realize that now I was probably going to get a far worse punishment then falling._ She snapped._ Could be Hell, but Caroline the point is I think that the Superiors know something. There is a reason why they didn't even hear your side. It's hard but I am trying to see if Gabriel will listen to me and tell me what's going on. You're probably safer on Earth then in Heaven right now. And I don't just mean because they are trying to kill you. Got to go, _She was cursing Matt right now. But she also wondered if there was more to her banishment then this.

"Can I get you anything?" Caroline looked up at the bartender. She shook her head.

"No thanks," She said.

"So tell me how your friends with Klaus." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "My names Camille, and it's just that I haven't seen him have friends. Wait let me put it this way. He doesn't have friends period."

"Caroline, and well I happen to have known him for a while." Camille nodded.

"Just be careful." Camille said.

"Always am. So are you two together?" Caroline asked. Of course, Caroline didn't understand that it might not be her place to ask such things to a stranger basically. Camille glanced to Marcel who was sipping his drink. She felt a blush creep up her face. She shook her head.

"Ah no, in fact there is nothing between us." Caroline shrugged.

"I thought I saw something between you." She said. "I mean he seems to care about you very much. Just an observation." Caroline said. Camille glanced at Marcel again. He couldn't like her, could he? I mean she had thought in the beginning till Rebekah showed up and they were together. Rebekah had left town without him. And ever since her uncle had passed Marcel had been there for her. Perhaps he did like her, as Caroline had seemed to observe.

"Who are you again?" Caroline shrugged. "I mean you must be new around here."

"I am, haven't been here before. It's nice though." Camille nodded. She noticed the man waiting to order.

"I better take this customers order." She turned away to serve the customer. Kol emerged from the crowd and walked over.

"So being an angel as you are how old are you?" She glanced to him.

"Older then you,"

"Years darling, what age?"

"As old as the day life was created." A voice said. Caroline turned and her eyes widened and she glared. She remembered how Uriel had looked upon them. She knew he would probably say something along the lines 'you posing sore, how dare you come here in our presence.' Uriel found himself and their kind superior. As for them, nothing but monsters and horrible looking creatures. Kol blinked twice staring at the man that stood in front of them. Caroline knew that his senses couldn't pick up his true face which was horrible. Not something that anyone would like to see.

"Old One," Caroline said. Kol glanced at Caroline.

"What?" He said.

"An Old One, a demon of Hell that was the first created and serves Lucifer. They were banished to Hell. My brother Inias had banished an Old One called Abbandon to Hell and locked him away there." He smirked.

"Hello little angel, I have heard of your banishment. I have come to take you to your new home. Hell."

Note: So here is the next chapter. Looks like news travels fast. An Old One has come to take Caroline. But Caroline is still between Heaven and being a Fallen. Camcel anyone? Anyone for Rebekah coming back? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline glared at the demon. Kol glanced to Caroline, wondering if there was a possibility that he could take on this man or Old One. Since he couldn't do any damage on that angel that had called him a Cheater.

"Let's not make a scene little one. Why don't you com quietly. Will make sure that you get good and punished. Good and proper." Caroline glared at him before standing up.

"Leave now," She said. "Or you will be sentencing your own death." Kol shrugged.

"What she said." The demon smirked and showed his eyes to Kol which were blood red. "Stay out of this original vampire, this has nothing to do with you. You wouldn't want you life to end would you." Caroline turned to Kol.

"Just go, I will handle this." She said.

"And leave you alone with him. I am pretty sure that Nik will dagger me and put me in a box again." Kol said. "Besides as he said. I am an original. We are still the most powerful beings on the planet in the Supernatural world at least not counting Heaven and Hell." He snapped. The demon rolled his eyes.

"You talk too much." Kol smirked.

"It's one of my many wonderful qualities."

"I am not leaving without you. I mean look at you. Your own family abandoned you turned against you." She gritted her teeth. She refused to listen to him. Her Father and Heavenly Host still loved her. If he didn't he could have sent Gabriel or even Michael after her. "We can help you get your brother back." She glared at him.

"You are evil, and I will never go with you." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that if we weren't doing our part it would make that big guy up there look like a saint? Our part just has everything to do with making him seem like a good guy." He grinned.

"Leave," She told him again, and moved around him into the alley. Kol right behind her. Two other demons were out there as well.

"Come on princess your chariot awaits." The demon said. Kol looked at Caroline who moved to him and whispered in his ear.

"You can take on those two demons. Leave the Old One to me." Kol nodded. In the next second he flashed to the two demons and swung one into the other and they hit the wall hard leaving a dent. Caroline moved to the Old One throwing a few punches kicking him in the stomach before pressing her hand on his forehead. She used her power to destroy him, but instead heard laughter. She opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry kiddo you're going to have to try harder then that, why don't you go run back to Daddy," Referring to her Lord. He grabbed her by the neck and shoved her on the ground. She scrambled to grab her dagger that scattered across the floor. He could feel her energy and power running through her body. He shook his head and tsked. "You're not yet a Fallen, unfortunately the Ancient Laws prohibit me from taking you. So I will just have to send you back so they can finish the job for me." Her eyes widened. Kol ripped one of the demon's hearts out. He began speaking the ancient language that would send Caroline back to Heaven. She could already feel her celestial being inside of her responding to his words. She began to stop struggling against him. Her eyes began to glow with light blue celestial light. Suddenly he was knocked back with the dagger it sliced his neck but didn't kill him. He shook his head. "More of your Original pets then." Caroline's eyes stopped glowing and she gasped for a breath, for a second there she almost felt herself go back to Heaven as well as she felt human in that one moment. The demon that Kol was about to finish off screamed and a dark smoke left them before disappearing. The Old One smirked. "Next time Original Hybrid, I look forward to taking you to Hell soon Caroline. You will say yes to me, once you realize that you're the new enemy that the other angels see." In a blink of an eye he was gone, and they were left in the alley. Caroline shook her head moving to get up. Klaus moved to her while Elijah scanned around the alley wondering if the Old One would return.

"What was that?" Kol asked looking at the person that was slumped against the wall. Klaus moved Caroline to sit up. He held out her dagger for her. She took it back still rubbing her head before turning to Kol.

"That is a mortal that was possessed by a demon. Check and see if their still alive." She said. Kol nodded and moved to them placing his hand on their neck to feel their pulse.

"Heartbeat, he still lives." He said. Caroline nodded.

"Who was he?" Elijah asked.

"Mastema, he is the demon that comes to take Fallen angels but only when they agree. He tempts them into wanting to go to Hell and going against our Father like Lucifer. When the angel agrees he then is allowed to take them and do as he pleases until he thinks they have turned you into one of them. It's a sick way of Hell but they twist your mind around to the thought of being one of them."

"I thought you said you could take him on?" Kol asked. She shook her head.

"I thought I could, I usually always had Inias though to help me. But they never seemed that powerful. Also I haven't seen or heard of an Old One walking the Earth in the last two thousand years. Not since Inias banished Abbadon back to Hell. Either their getting stronger or I'm getting weaker." She said. Klaus scooped Caroline up in his arms despite her protests. Kol watched his brother walk away with a protesting angel in his arms. Kol turned to Elijah.

"I don't know what's stranger these Heaven and Hell creatures showing up, or Nik and his interest in her?" Elijah gave him a look. "What? Besides he needs to face facts that he can't beat the most handsome original there ever was. The angel of course probably knows it I'm sure." Elijah shook his head.

"Niklaus, will certainly lock you in another box sooner or later. In fact maybe he should, how do you feel about being placed in a box for another hundred years or so?" Elijah asked. Kol gave him a look.

"That's cold brother even for you." Kol said.

Ten minutes before:

Klaus entered the room with Genevieve. He hoped that she would be quick so that he could get back to Caroline. What was it about this girl that had him wanting to be in her presence all the time? She turned to him with a smirk.

"So did you find anything more about this creature?" She asked. Klaus's jaw clenched knowing she was referring to Caroline. But she didn't know that Caroline was the creature. And he hoped to keep it that way. Despite that she was an angel and Genevieve was a witch he didn't trust her.

"Yes, but it is all taken care of." She smirked and came closed tugging somewhat on his collar.

"Such a dark man, I have always loved a man with power. Someone who has power always can be greater than God himself." Klaus wasn't amused and if he knew anything he had proof that Klaus was nothing compared to him. Especially the divine and beautiful creatures he created.

"You said that you had information on Celeste. Let's hear it." He said folding his arms across her chest. She shook her head.

"Such an impatient man as well. Oh alright will skip chit chat and talk about the information. Though I still would like to come back to this conversation as well." She smirked.

"Well?"

"Right well as you know Celeste is up to her ends trying to make your lives miserable. But to take back what she truly wants, she would like one thing that she has wanted for a while." Klaus waited expectantly. "Her body, her true body. I think she might be looking for Elijah. If I recall he was the one to find her body after you drowned her." Klaus glared at her.

"She, choose her own fate."

"Maybe so, but that black heart of yours is what makes you end the most lives." He remembered Caroline's words, not dark just broken. She believed that there was good inside of him somewhere down deep. She was the only one that truly could see him, Genevieve only saw what others did and wanted to see. His family sometimes couldn't see past the things that he had done or why he had done them. But at least they did make an effort to try. Not counting Kol though. "So since I did good, with giving you information what is my treat." She said seductively moving closer to him, till their faces were inches apart. The door opened and Elijah stepped in.

"Niklaus, I think Kol seems to have gotten himself and his friend into a little trouble." Noticing Genevieve not wanting to tell of Caroline's presence to the powerful witch that seemed to be infatuated with his brother, just like Rebekah had said. Klaus left the room. She studied Klaus as he left to find his brother, before she smirked.

Klaus and Caroline arrived back at the mansion and Klaus placed her on the couch. She sighed as she looked around the room.

"Klaus I am fine, Mastema, can't take me unless I agree to go with him. Which that will never happen because I will never agree." She said.

"For once it doesn't appear that you were the most powerful tonight." She shook her head.

"I still was, I let Mastema get the upper hand on me. I should have just stabbed him with the archangel's blade. I can still handle myself. But it appears that something must be happening." She looked up referring to Heaven. She knew that the Archangels and her Superiors probably had the answers. But she was sure that Matt meant what he meant about everyone going crazy up there.

"How could Raphael believe that you were the one to actually serve Lucifer?" Klaus asked. She sighed.

"I am not as perfect as you think I might be." She told him.

"I think that's an understatement sweetheart." She shook her head.

"Klaus, as I said before it has nothing to do with appearances it is following orders and doing what our Father our Lord wishes us to. In the past I have been a little rebellious." She explained. "Which is why Raphael really wasn't sure what to believe. But we haven't always been on the same page. So I guess that's another thing, Raphael sees what he wants to see and not what is really there. I have done two mistakes in my past." Klaus sat down next to her.

"Which are?" She sighed.

"We were once in battle, against a few demons. I was young at the time and Inias was my mentor or my teacher. Our Superiors gave us orders to kill the demons and only heal the ones that were still alive that could be healed. An angel had burnt a poor human's eyes out, a small boy. A demon had been inside of him and was dead then. But strangely the boy survived. And his mother was pleading and praying to the Heavenly Host to save him. But this one was already marked for death, a Deliver had come to take him away. And Inias had warned me not to, but I did. I healed the child and they got better. They could see again. When the Deliverer showed up, it was Zachrial. He wasn't to happy, with me. Of course Inias had to step in. All the times he looked out for me and protected me." She shook her head.

"Love, you were just healing a child, I on the other hand have probably killed more." She rolled her eyes.

"Well that wasn't exactly what happened. The mother looked upon her child as a superior person. That could never be killed, that could never die. And she raised him with that belief. The child grew up and believed in that belief as well. He began to kill people. Particular women, as my punishment I was to watch the boy I had healed kill, rape and beat innocent women, all for the mistake that I had made." Klaus shook his head.

"But he was a mere child at the time. You had no idea what he would become." She shook her head.

"No, but I should have listened. My Father, and my Lord know best. I should not have questioned his infinite wisdom. As I said Angels strive to be perfect in every way." She sighed. "My point is that it is understandable why Raphael wouldn't believe me. My Superiors know of my past. Inias has always been there for me, always protected me and stood up for me."

"Which is why you wish to save him?"

"Of course, he is my brother. And I owe him everything. He has stood by my side and is now going through torture because of me. I have always been the one to get in trouble, and he has always been there to get me out. Sometimes he was more than willing to take the blame. But at the same time, they knew they couldn't do anything to him because he was an archangel." She explained. "Perhaps there is no way back to Heaven." Klaus shook his head.

"You will find a way Caroline." He said. Caroline turned to him finding that he was a little closer now. Klaus started to move closer, good heavens, she had no idea what she was feeling or what he was doing. Just then the door opened.

"Nik would you tell Elijah if it was a choice between me and Elijah who would you dagger?" Caroline stood.

"Umm I should probably be getting to bed. Night." She said heading up the stairs. Klaus was glaring at Kol. Elijah stepped into the room and heading for the study.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kol asked. He smirked having a good idea what his brother had been doing.

"Elijah where is that dagger? I would like to borrow it for a second." Klaus said before flashing to Kol and throwing him against a wall making Kol laugh like an idiot. Caroline ignored the constant crashes knowing that the two originals were up to ripping each other's out. Elijah sighed and Caroline leaned over the railing.

"Are they always like this?" Elijah shook his head.

"You have no idea."

"Ow! Nik really have to stop with the organ ripping, it really hurts worse then the dagger." Another crash and Elijah facepalmed.

Note: So here is another chapter. More back story on Caroline. It seemed like Klaus wanted to kiss her till Kol walked through the door with his big mouth. Who is ready for Matt? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to the sound of a door shutting. She jolted up right and looked around the room. Finding Klaus standing there. He had cleaned up and changed. He smiled to her.

"Morning love," She nodded to him. She swallowed hard.

"Umm, do you think I could take a bath or something…in Heaven we never really get dirty because we're a celestial spirit. But here when I am in human form I am well somewhat dirty." Hardly, she was stunning. He could only imagine her bare underneath him. He shook his head.

"The shower is right there." He pointed to his bathroom. She nodded. He moved to grab a towel from the wardrobe and handed it to her.

"Thanks." He nodded. "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Depends, are there going to be any angels, demons or Old Ones that we will have to worry about." Caroline shrugged.

"Probably always, as long as we don't draw any attention to us or I don't draw any attention to me we should be fine." He nodded.

"Probably deal with some werewolf issues regarding something about a curse." She moved to the bathroom before turning to him.

"A curse?" Klaus nodded.

"The Crescents pack has been cursed for almost a hundred years or so. They can only turn in the remainder of the month but not on the full moon. This caused them to scatter and turn against one another. They need to be united in order to be a pack again." Klaus explained.

"A curse isn't my specialty. I had seen Inias break a curse before easily, cause our powers are of celestial and cosmic energy as you know. It's the most powerful magic in the universe and it comes from our Father."

"I guess that makes him really powerful." She shrugged.

"We don't look at our Father as powerful though he is, we look at him as the creator and the meaning and cause of all life around us." She said closing the door behind us. Caroline stripped down to nothing but skin and looked at the shower. She bit her lip. She had forgotten to ask Klaus how the shower worked. She even didn't understand where the water came from anyway. Grasping the towel and trying her best to wrap it around her, to shield her naked body she cracked the door open slightly finding him sketching in his sketchpad. "Klaus," He looked up at her and swallowed hard seeing her long legs. She grasped the towel tighter. "Umm how do you work the shower?" She had always thought that when she said bath she thought it would have been like a river or something. But again times had changed to more modern age. Humans had increased technology, and adapted more to their surroundings inventing things. Klaus stood and walked over to her. She let him in still pressing the towel around her body. Klaus moved to the shower trying hard to avoid looking at those legs. Again it was like she was trying to seduce him and Klaus had to use his thousand years of control to hold him back from just kissing her.

"You pull the knob out and turn it to the temperature that is most comfortable for you." She smirked.

"That is amazing! Humans are so smart." She said staring at the running water. She turned to him. "Thanks, it might be strange to you to see me make an outburst like that. But where I come from things like this don't exist. In fact we don't need to eat, sleep or take care of ourselves. Basically were celestial spirits and just is cosmic energy. That's how we were created anyway." She said. Klaus nodded. Well if this is what cosmic energy created then he liked it. Caroline raised an eyebrow and was confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Klaus shook his head.

"My apologies, I will let you take a shower now. The shampoo and conditioner are there." She nodded.

"Niklaus," Elijah entered. And Caroline yelped. To which Elijah glanced at her and then away. "Oh, I do apologize Miss Caroline we have to…stop meeting like this." Klaus shook his head and followed Elijah out once the door shut. Kol popped his head through the bedroom door.

"I missed it again. Man, Elijah did you see anything unhuman in there or unwomanly?" Elijah glared at him.

"Kol say another word or I will tear your pancreas and your liver." Kol put a hand on his abdomen.

"Brother, must you always go for the organs." Kol moved to the door to which Klaus flashed to him. Kol sighed and turned away. "You're no fun Nik." He left the room without another word. Klaus and Elijah moved downstairs to discuss the matter at hand.

"Jackson and Oliver asked to come here to discuss with you about the Crescents curse. And plan to devise an alliance with you." Klaus shrugged.

"I am curious to know who placed the curse on the werewolves in the first place." Klaus said.

"Not sure, but I think that it must have happened after we left town when Mikael came to town." Klaus hated remembering the cause of how Mikael came to New Orleans. He still couldn't believe that she had done such a thing.

Caroline washed up, although she still hated having to be in human form. It seemed like she had needs, and she didn't like them. When she had gotten out of the shower her stomach growled. Her stomach growled? She shook her head. That had never happened before. Caroline wrapped the towel around her before walking into Klaus's room to look for some clothes. She found a white dress with a brown belt around her waist. She put her undergarments on before placing the everyday clothes on. Humans to her were sometimes strange but also fascinating all the same. She walked downstairs to find Klaus, Elijah and Kol in the living room. With two other guest. The werewolves she had seen on that day in the woods. The alpha tossed Klaus something.

"This ring has been in our family for quite a few generations. But all we know is it was the last thing that was found after the witches did the spell to curse us. Let's just say a pack member killed a witch holding this." Caroline looked to the ring in Klaus's hand as he studied it.

"I think the spell might be bound using this like how my werewolf side was bound and I would be cursed. It was sealed in a rock called the moonstone." Klaus said.

"Look all we want to do is turn on the full moon again and be reunited as a pack once again." Jackson said.

"Yeah which means he has to get married." Oliver said. Jackson gave him a look. Caroline gave him a smile.

"You mean hell right?" She raised an eyebrow. Jackson turned to him.

"It's an arrange marriage to unite the clans together as one again. Although I do like my mate." He said. "I still thought I was going to be in hell that one time, when you called that witch an idiot. A powerful witch at that."

"You are its called marriage." Caroline glared at Oliver. And rolled her eyes. Caroline turned and left the room.

"Does he ever smile? Or is that just his happy face." Klaus glared daggers at him before speaking.

"I will help you try to break the curse. But watch your words mate." Klaus turned to follow Caroline.

"You heard him Jackson 'watch your words mate'." Jackson gave him a look.

"That's the last time you have coffee."

"But I love coffee. Jackson? Wait." He said watching him walk out the door.

Klaus found Caroline in the kitchen. She sighed and turned to him with a melted mug.

"Sorry," She said. Klaus shrugged and reached for it to which she pulled it back. "It's still hot, like magma. So you were cursed too?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"My werewolf gene was doormat so I couldn't use it." She shook her head.

"But how were you a werewolf?" She asked.

"My father was a werewolf." His father?

"How come your brothers and sister aren't?" She asked.

"Because my mother had an affair with another man from the werewolf clan to which I was her consequence in the end." Klaus seemed quite angered by this.

"I'm sorry." She said. "That must have been very hard for you." She still couldn't believe it. So that man hadn't been his true father, and had beaten up a boy. She wished to go back now and stop it. She could if she wanted to, but fate had already been chosen. Klaus shrugged.

"After my mother had turned my siblings and I into vampires I made my first kill thus triggering my werewolf gene. I became the first and only hybrid to walk the earth then. But that was also when I found out that my father or my supposed father Mikael wasn't my real father. Esther had been unfaithful, and to correct the mistake that she had done she thought by making my werewolf side doormat. She couldn't accept me, I knew she was ashamed of me. She would have never defended me what so ever against Mikael. I knew and still believe it was wrong but a part of me doesn't regret it now even though I should. The first time I regret it, I killed my mother. But the second time I had felt nothing for her but I didn't kill her." She stared at him.

"Klaus, was your mother a vampire?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"No, she was a witch. I may have killed her but her friend and witch Ayanna had preserved her body with a spell. And she had been in a coffin for the last thousand years. Until some vampires decided to have their witch open it. She tried to kill my family and I. She was kill though by the next man that she made the vampire hunter, Mikael."

"I can't imagine your own parents trying to kill you. That is something that I have always thought was evil. Family fighting family. I feel like that is the worst thing that someone can bring upon themselves." Klaus shrugged.

"It's in the past. Come we must ask a witch about this ring." She nodded and followed him.

Note: So here is another chapter Klaus and Caroline are going to grow closer. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline made their way into the courtyard. Caroline glanced to the dark skinned man that she had heard Klaus call Marcel. Marcel seemed dazed and smiling. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Marcel," He said. Marcel snapped out of his daze and turned to Klaus and Caroline standing there.

"Oh Klaus," He coughed. "I was just…enjoying a drink." Marcel said grasping the bottle in his hand. He took a sip and noticed Caroline there. "And you are?"

"Caroline," She said.

"Marcel, nice to meet you." He introduced himself. "So what brings you here Klaus?" He asked.

"Where is Davina?" He asked.

"She is out with Josh, 'hanging out' I believe it is today. Why?" He asked.

"I needed to ask her about something."

"Yes, well she happens to be enjoying her time with that vampire boy. But I on the other hand am available." Caroline noticed the red head witch enter the room. She smirked. Klaus rolled his eyes as she walked over to them. Marcel sighed.

"I'm just going to go get another drink." Marcel mumbled as he left. Caroline folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like this witch, that was for sure.

"What do you know about this ring?" He asked holding it up to her. She studied it for a moment.

"This is the ring that helped bond the curse that Marcel had placed on the werewolves. But I wouldn't ask him, he wouldn't know about the ring itself. Just that he had asked the witches to place a curse on the Crescents so that he could win New Orleans against them. Which he did." She explained. Caroline took the information in. So the werewolves were cursed in order to be beaten by the vampires. It was clear that wars happened a lot here.

"Can you break it?" Klaus asked. She shrugged.

"I could, but I need something in return."

"Name your price witch," She shrugged and smirked.

"A kiss," Caroline felt all life drain away from her. She knew what a kiss was, but never experienced it. So why did she feel this strange feeling of insecure thoughts. If Klaus did kiss this witch, why would this affect her so?

"Fine,"

"Well?" She waited as she moved to kiss Klaus. Caroline folded her arms across her chest and bit her lip. Klaus moved to the side and kissed her cheek. "We had a deal."

"You never said where." She groaned and grabbed the ring.

"Fine, I will see what I can do." She said making a glance at Caroline. She still wondered who this girl was and what she was to Klaus. With her hopes she hoped that she was nothing but a blood bag to him. Genevieve huffed before leaving the room to work on the ring.

"Ugh witches, since when did you start to hang around with them." Caroline turned to Matt who was standing near the door. Matt noticed Klaus. "Umm and what are you doing around him?" He demanded. Caroline knew that Klaus couldn't see Matt.

"It's a long story." She said.

"What?" Klaus asked. She sighed. Matt laughed.

"Still the original hybrid can't sense anything or see anything." Matt said now standing next to him. Poking him now. Klaus looked around his face hardened. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Matt."

"Matt?" She shook her head to Klaus.

"Fine," Matt said. In just a second he spoke again. "Better." He said. Klaus jumped and moved to hit Matt who dodged. "Whoa there hybrid, wouldn't want to hurt that hand would you?" Klaus blinked twice and looked at him.

"Klaus, this is a friend Matthew or Matt. He's an angel as well." Matt nodded.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you there. Though what are you doing with him no offense?" He studied Klaus. So Caroline had an angel boyfriend. Klaus snorted at the thought.

"I made a deal with him, which involves me being in human form and being around him." Caroline explained. Matt looked between them with a knowing look. "So your back." Caroline said. "Are you going to explain?"

"What about him?" He demanded. Klaus glared at him.

"Klaus already knows." Matt stared at her.

"You told him. Caroline I know you have always been a little rebellious of some matters but still that like a number one rule. 'Never show a mortal your true self.'"

"I'm immortal." Klaus snapped.

"Still no creature from around here is supposed to know of our existence."

"Yeah well I am kind of between right now." Matt sighed.

"Alright you have made your point I think you're going to want to sit down for this." Matt said.

"I'm fine," Matt took a deep breath.

"Ok, Heaven is crazy right now after your fall. Raphael has taken over the garrison giving orders. But they are not all to find you, most of them are to come to Earth for some reason. So I did some snooping around and found out what has happened. The Seals." Caroline eyes widened. "There being broken,"

"What?"

"Seals?" Klaus asked.

"The Seals," Caroline shook her head. "Please tell me you don't mean…" Matt nodded. "How many?" She asked.

"So far it has just begun, two have been broken."

"What are the Seals?" Klaus demanded. Caroline turned to him.

"There Ancient Seals of the world. Think of them like locks on a door." She told him. She turned back to Matt. "Inias?"

"The Archangels have him in pretty bad shape or at least what I have heard through whispers." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Caroline, the archangels are keeping it hush hush. I can't find him. But I narrowed it down to a certain level to Heaven or Earth." Caroline gave him a look.

"Not narrowed down enough." She groaned.

"What are the Seals though?" Klaus asked. Caroline and Matt turned to him.

"The Seals of Hell's Cage."

"Hell's cage?"

"A prison, break all the Seals and it opens the door to let something out." Matt said.

"The Demons must break 66 Seals in order to open it."

"And what happens if that happens?" Caroline and Matt made a worried glance at one another. Klaus usually always knew what was going but right now. He felt useless he liked to know what was going on.

"Lucifer walks free."

Chicago

Rebekah was walking out the door of the bar, feeling slightly more down than usual. She missed her brothers, but Klaus had finally given her freedom. This is what she wanted. But in the process she also wished to possess the love of her family. She heard movement and turned around but nothing was there. She glared around her. She was an original and would not fear anyone. She was the most feared vampire in the world. She noticed the road light start to flicker. She raised an eyebrow. It suddenly stopped, and she shook her head. Till it began flicking again. She turned around and found a dark smoke heading towards her, she screamed and everything went black.

Note: So here is another chapter. Matt is back. Rebekah has been in Chicago for the remainder of the time. Looks like Caroline's fall wasn't all that there was. Inias is still missing it seems. And Lucifer might be breaking out sometime soon if there not careful. I took a little of Supernatural. I love that show Dean is my man! Lol Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"So why are you staying here again?" Matt asked when they were alone. Kol had shown up and was explaining something to Klaus.

"Klaus and I made a deal."

"And what was this deal?" He asked.

"That I would stay with him for a week and he wouldn't hurt anyone." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I think it's more of an infatuation with you." Matt snorted. She glanced at him. "Come on Caroline, you have never wondered about why some angels were down here as well and not all for missions that they had to complete. It's because some particular men are entranced by our presence. More importantly I think Niklaus likes you." Caroline shrugged.

"Well I like him too is that a problem." Matt shook his head.

"Not in a friend sort of way Caroline. I am talking about how he thinks of you as a well…woman." Caroline glanced at Klaus and shook her head.

"Were just friends. He doesn't see me like that." Matt sighed. "So that's why there are so many demons around? I already met an Old One." Matt's eyes widened.

"Well this just keeps on getting better and better." Matt groaned. His hand going in his light blonde hair. "The demons are breaking the Seals while most of the angels are trying to stop them. We have lost two battles already. And won one, I don't know what will be the next one to break though, there is almost three thousand Seals and it's hard to tell which one the demons might go for next."

"There's really no way that you can find Inias." Matt shook his head.

"Not yet. But I think what I am most worried about is time. If we don't get him out soon, he could-

"Come back changed."

"More obedient and under their control." Matt said. Inias had been taken to a place where it was more of the sort of brainwashing. Probably done by Metatron, Raphael or other archangels. Klaus and Kol walked over as Matt picked up a vase looking at it.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"My sister called Kol last night and left a strange message."

"Your sister?" Kol nodded.

"Just some strange call, I can't explain what she even wanted. It was all mumbled. But she is an original so she can protect herself." Kol glanced at Matt. "So you're an angel then as well?" Matt nodded. Kol shrugged and smirked. "Kol Mikaelson," He held out his hand to him. Matt grasped his hand in his going to shake it. Kol wanted to see how strong the angel was so he decided to see if he could break his hand. Bad idea, instead Kol felt the snap and cried out. Matt raised an eyebrow and let go.

"He does know that angels are indestructible right? Our strength is unlimited and hard to explain really." Matt said. Kol groaned and shook his hand. Klaus shook his head.

"Serves you right brother," Kol glared at him. The door opened and Elijah entered the room. Matt sighed.

"Another? How many are there again?" Caroline glanced at Matt.

"Three plus their sister." Caroline said.

"Actually we had another brother, Finn is dead right not presently."

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. He shrugged.

"He kind of was suicidal actually." Kol muttered.

"That didn't mean he should have been killed though." Elijah said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He got what he wanted in the end. And he didn't take us down with him and his pathetic death wish that he had." Klaus said. Caroline glanced at Klaus and gave him a look. How could he just talk about his brother like that? "What news do you bring brother?"

"It seems that Genevieve wishes to celebrate a witch's celebration of the Spirits as such. Something that is traditional for her." Kol smirked.

"A party, with witches, sounds like fun." Kol muttered.

"Witches, geez this place must be full of them." Matt shook his head. Kol turned to him.

"You got something against witches?" Caroline shrugged.

"Matt has always thought of them as power hungry creatures, Who try to find a weakness for everything Supernatural to strike down their enemies."

"That and most of them get their power from demons trying to take their soul." Matt said. "So I suppose were heading to this celebration?"

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Matt entered. Kol had wandered off on his own as usual. Matt glanced around, not sure what to do.

"Now what?" Elijah glanced at him.

"Enjoy the party."

"Hard to do that with what's happening really." Caroline glanced at him. Matt was right to be worried about the situation. Before they had came Matt had decided to come to make sure that Caroline was alright. In case the Old One showed up again to come for Caroline. Two angels could take on an Old One if they worked together. Caroline had put her dagger in the little bag that she had. Caroline felt kind of exposed in this dress. It was red side shoulder dress that came up to her mid thigh. She wasn't accustomed to these clothes still, she never had found women wear such things. Matt glanced over to the drinks before heading in that direction. Caroline glanced to the food on the table.

"Want one?" Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies," He nodded to that one and pointed to another. "A few pastries, cake, and cupcakes." He answered.

"Which do you like?" Klaus shrugged.

"There all good." Klaus grabbed a cookie and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow. "It's food Caroline." She shrugged and took a bite of it. She chewed and smiled.

"It's taste sweet." She said. He smiled at her.

"It has always been a delicious treat." He said. She shook her head.

"I have never had food at all in my entire life." She said. "But here I am enjoying a chocolate chip cookie with a friend. Do you eat? I know that you drink blood but I haven't seen you eat. Just drink." Klaus shrugged.

"I can eat, though I don't necessary need it." Caroline munched on the cookie for a moment. When a waiter came around with a tray of drinks. Klaus handed one to her and took one for himself. She smiled and took a sip. She watched everyone move around the room. And noticed Klaus was looking at her. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. But it made heat spread through her cheeks.

"Care to dance?" Klaus asked. She was glad that the dancing here wasn't like at the bar that he had taken her to. He held out his hand to her, she shrugged and took it.

"They seem happy," Caroline said when she noticed Marcel and the bartender Camille dancing with one another. They were smiling and laughing together.

"Marcel has always seemed to have fancied Camille." He told her.

"And her?" He shrugged.

"I think she has cared for him. But she has also kept her distance most of the time. I don't think she likes the idea of vampires what's so ever." Caroline looked at him.

"She knows?" He nodded.

"She kind of found out through me…"

"Why did you tell her?"

"Because she was asking to many questions. And I had used her as a pawn to help gain my city back." She glared at him.

"Is everyone just a pawn in a game of yours?" Klaus shook his head.

"There is no game now, and not everyone is. Like you." She looked at him.

"Klaus," Caroline and Klaus broke apart but Klaus still held them in an embrace and glanced to Genevieve. "I didn't think you would come. And with the blonde no less." Caroline glared at her. "Tell me is she going to be like the many flowers you deflowered through the centuries?" Genevieve asked. Klaus glared at her. "I mean no one can help being drawn to such power and darkness." Suddenly there was a crash. Caroline looked at Kol who had been knocked through a door it seems. Witches scrambled out of the way, Genevieve backed away seeing who had knocked Kol down. She wouldn't let her kill her once again, and ran out the door. Kol rubbed his head irritated. Elijah walked over to him.

"What's going on?" Elijah said.

"I either pissed off Rebekah or she's gone insane." Caroline glanced to the girl with blonde hair who was fighting Matt. Matt dodged to the side. Caroline finally noticed that the girl wasn't a girl, she was in fact a demon. "I thought you said that Rebekah wasn't allowed to come back." Kol asked Klaus. Klaus glanced to his sister.

"I did."

"Well she must not follow rules then." Caroline was at Matt's side in a blink of an eye grasping the fist that had been about to collide with her face and tossing her against the wall. She turned to Matt.

"Careful, that girl is still in there somewhere. She's not dead." Caroline to Matt.

"So save her already." Matt shrugged.

"On it," Rebekah flashed to Kol again and shoved him into the wall.

"Rebekah," Elijah yelled at her.

"What is wrong with you woman?"

"Boys should be more careful who you're playing with." She hissed. Caroline grasped her arm and threw her across the room. Kol groaned.

"Clearly you know what's going on," Elijah said.

"Your sister is possessed." Caroline said.

"Possessed?" Klaus looked at her confused as Matt was trying to get the upper hand on her.

"No she is not possessed she has always wanted to kill me." Kol said.

"She is possessed by a demon."

"Why would they wish to possess her?" Klaus demanded another crash behind them.

"Who better then to possess an original vampire as there host."

"Good point." Kol muttered. Matt slide back almost losing his balance. The demon that was possessing Rebekah flashed to Klaus grabbing him and shoving him into a wall. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Hmm who better than the original hybrid to possess." Klaus shoved her off intending to rip her heart out. When suddenly she screamed, and fell to the ground. Caroline glanced at him before Matt touched Rebekah's head.

"She's alive still. But the demon is gone." Meanwhile Genevieve was watching nearby. The blonde male and female possessed the cosmic energy or power. It was the most powerful magic in the world. No witch had it, but she wanted it. She would become the most powerful witch in the world if she possessed this power. She glanced to the blonde girl, she was going to get it one way or another. Even if it meant having to kill the girl for it.

Back at the mansion Matt was busy healing Rebekah. Caroline walked outside and found Klaus on the porch. She knew what was on his mind. Elijah had explained to her that Rebekah had called their father to come back and kill him almost a century ago. That's why she wasn't here. He was angry and hurt that she had done such a thing to him. She took a deep breath.

"You can't kill her." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Not only can I but I have to." He said. "She betrayed my family." She gave him a look.

"Klaus you're talking about your sister." She snapped. "Your own blood. We have all made mistakes and I'm sure that you have made them too. Rebekah just made a mistake but she does love you." Klaus sighed.

"I gave her, her freedom. She wasn't supposed to come back. I promised that I would kill her if she did." He turned to her and folded his arms across his chest. She gave him a look. She knew she shouldn't use this card but she couldn't let him fall into darkness even more.

"Then I will leave." Klaus looked at her.

"You promised not to kill anyone." She snapped. Klaus gave her a look.

"By feeding off them. Never said anything about killing another vampire." Klaus retorted.

"I mean it Klaus, don't do this. Think of what you're doing. There is nothing worse than family killing their own." Caroline said.

"It doesn't matter Caroline, I have always been doomed to Hell anyway." She glared at him.

"That's not a demon's job to decide. It's the Heavenly Host. And sometimes there is still a chance to redeem yourself," He looked at her.

"Redeem myself? I have lived a thousand years, murdered thousands probably." Caroline gave him a look.

"I killed two of my own garrison the other day. I am trying to clear my name and find some way to redeem myself into getting back to Heaven." Klaus swallowed hating to remember how she was still trying to get back to Heaven in the process. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to see her after that. "Klaus the point is, it's ok to be mad at her, ignore her yell at her. But to kill her, it won't do anything. Revenge is almost like a two headed monster as you watched your enemy go down your also poisoning yourself in the process." Klaus sighed. Who was he kidding he couldn't fight with an angel that probably knew more than him. But he still had the feeling that there was no saving him, he had made his own darkness and fallen into it and each day he would only fall deeper and deeper until there was nothing but darkness that surrounded him. He had thought that he was already consumed by darkness but looking at Caroline and knowing that she was here. It seemed like there was a little light left, reaching to him trying to help him out of the pit of darkness. She was reaching for him, trying to save him. She was the light in his darkness. And he knew now, he glanced at her lips.

"I won't kill my sister." She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"For your sake." She smiled.

"Do it for your sister not me." He shook his head.

"No it will always be for you."

"Why?" She was confused, especially with the way that he was looking at her again.

"Because I fancy you."

Note: So here's another chapter. Good or bad? Rebekah's back. Klaus has finally admitted his feelings for Caroline. Caroline is slowly trying to help him out of his darkness. Although it might not be all the way out, but she is giving him hope. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting in Klaus's bedroom playing with her golden hair. She glanced to Klaus who was asleep on the floor. She swallowed hard remembering his words to her on the porch.

"_I fancy you."She stared at him. If she was correct with how people spoke he was telling her that he liked her. But in a way a man looks at a woman. Matt had been right when he said that Klaus might have felt that way towards her. "Is that so hard to believe?" he continued. She found herself nervous slightly._

"_Yes," She was never nervous she was an angel. They never felt these type of feelings before. They were more numb._

"_Why? You're strong, beautiful, full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus said. _

"_Because…it's not right…" She shook her head. The Ancient Laws repeated in her head. "You can't feel that way towards me." He looked at her. _

"_Why isn't it right Caroline? I can't feel something for you?"He gave her a look. _

"_Angels, aren't suppose to feel…but I do…it seems as though I am more human then I thought. Except I still have my grace." Klaus raised an eyebrow. _

"_You feel something for me." This human body was so strange, heat spread to her face as usual. _

"_I…" She shook her head. "I don't know what I feel. But I know that you can't have those feelings for me." _

"_Is it because I am an abomination Caroline? You can't feel something for me because of what I am." She winced at his words._

"_No, it's because that could be very dangerous for you." _

"_I am immortal love, I can't be killed." She gave him a look._

"_Not from anyone of this world. But my garrison could."_

"_Why would it be dangerous love if you felt something for me?" _

"_They could kill you."_

So here Caroline lay looking up at the ceiling. She knew she felt something for Klaus and she was starting to understand it. When he had said those words to her, that he liked her it made her feel…happy and as if something was happening in her stomach. She scrolled through memories of people she had watched before trying to picture together what she was feeling, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her. She felt her human heart stop for a second or so. Good Heavens, she liked Klaus. She glanced up at the ceiling once again but more thinking of Heaven. If they found out that she felt something for him, they would be killed and she would be punished. She shook her head. She couldn't feel the way she felt for him. If it meant the idea of getting him killed. She was just going to have to bury them. Why was everything so much easier when she was in celestial form?

Klaus woke to the sun, and groaned. As much as he hated sleeping on the floor, he did it for Caroline's sake. Despite that now his brothers knew that she was there. He liked having her in his room, in his bed. He liked the idea even more of Caroline sharing his bed with him. He glanced to her seeing that she was still asleep curled up against a pillow sleeping happily. Klaus had confessed his feelings for her last night. And he had no idea what her reaction would be towards him, he knew that she had never experienced anything like this before. Come to think of it, she never ate, never had to worry about hygiene, and never had to sleep. All of these were human activities and she was clearly not human. He had least expected her to feel something for him, but at the same time he had never expected such a rejection. Well her rejection wasn't just because it was dangerous for him to feel such a thing towards her. He knew that angels were pretty powerful, at least he had seen Caroline that powerful. But when she told him that if she felt something for him and her family or other angels found out then he would be killed. Klaus still didn't believe that he couldn't take on one of those angels. Not if he knew their weaknesses and how to kill them. But Caroline had also let it slip that she might feel something towards Klaus. But she admitted that she didn't know what she was feeling towards him. She was an angel and had told him countless times that angels really didn't feel but it wasn't like they couldn't try. They were supposed to be perfect servants to God. Listen to orders and never argue, to just be robots. Caroline had admitted that she had been rebellious over the centuries. Two times she had been, one had been the time where she had accidently healed a serial killer. But she had no idea what he would become. And so she was punished to watch the boy she healed become a monster all because she showed compassion. If Klaus was sure of anything he didn't fear anyone even if these angels happened to be more powerful then him. He wanted Caroline, he needed her. He was coming to terms with understanding that she was the light to his darkness and he couldn't let her leave him. H could do nothing lately but think about her touch, her lips pressed against his, as well as it got more intense to seeing her body under his. He shook his head and cursed himself. He was thinking about an angel in such a way, but it was hard to feel guilty for doing such a thing. Caroline stirred and opened her eyes taking in her surroundings before sat upright looking around almost as if she didn't know where she was till her eyes landed on him.

"Sorry I forgot that I was still here. It's still a little strange for me." He nodded. She bit her lip. Her stomach growled breaking the silence between them. He smirked.

"Hungry?"

Downstairs Caroline and Klaus entered the kitchen. She looked around the room, she wasn't really sure how to cook so she would leave that to Klaus. Besides she didn't want to burn anything.

"What are you making?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Eggs, and bacon. Even though we are vampires, we still sometimes had a few humans visit. And we still enjoy the taste of food sometimes." He said.

"Humans visiting?" She raised her eyebrow. Klaus smirked.

"Don't worry love, most of those humans weren't a means of a snack." She glared at them. "In New Orleans there is a council, that helps work out the supernatural and the human world here. Making sure that everything is at peace, and no one suspects anything. How the society works here." He answered.

"You helped build the city?" He nodded as he grabbed a carton of eggs and took it out of the fridge as well as a pan.

"I helped build it, and work it. Made sure the supernatural could live here as long as they knew who was king." She rolled her eyes.

"Always liked power I see." She said. Klaus shrugged.

"Always have and always will." She shook her head.

"That's kind of sad and lonely. Power has some good to it depending on how you use it. But I think sometimes having power is also giving up having people love and care about you if you become to love power more. It kind of sets a wall between people." Klaus shrugged.

"Well I am kind of use to being alone." She sighed.

"I may not be an expert on humans. But I do know that most people claw and connive for power also lose a part of them. In the end they end up pushing people away. But I also know that some people want power because of something that happened to them as a child. Usually ending up with being the victim. Sometimes watching people like that grow up to strive for power and use it in selfish ways is kind of scary." Klaus glanced at her. She was right when she had said that power can also put space between people and be lonely. That's how he had felt over the years. Even when he had Elijah, Kol and Rebekah with him. He always felt barrier in between them. And in the end it split them up for quite a while.

"What's that smell?" Caroline looked at Kol who popped his head through the doorway. He smirked as Klaus groaned. "Well I never thought I would see the day that Nik would cook again, my brother must be fond of you because he never cooks for us. Last time I saw him cook, 1620. But of course he would only ever cook for himself in the process." Kol said. "Bacon! Yum."

"This is Caroline's breakfast," Klaus hissed.

"Someone say breakfast? Nik your cooking?" Caroline turned to the girl with sunny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Matt right behind her.

"She's healed and as you can see awake." He said moving to sit next to Caroline on the stole at the bar. "So what are we having to 'eat'?" He shook his head. "I never thought I would hear myself say those words." Caroline nodded.

"Klaus is making eggs and bacon."

"Oh so you will make the girl here eggs and bacon but not your own little sister." Klaus glared at her and she swallowed hard. He clearly was still holding a grudge against her. He set the plate down for Caroline who looked at the food. Caroline picked up a slice of bacon and bit it. She smiled enjoying it obviously. Matt took one from her and observed it.

"Interesting one does eat this." Kol chuckled.

"Yes, if you won't eat it I will." Kol said. Rebekah glanced to Matt, she still had no idea what was going on but she liked opening her eyes and find the beautiful human helping her. Matt munched on a slice of bacon.

"So will anyone explain to me what happened? I kind of don't remember how I even got here." Rebekah said rubbing her head. "Kind of feels like I drank last night and now I have a hangover." Matt shrugged.

"Well let's see you punched me in the face so hard that I went through the door." Kol said.

"A demon possessed you." Caroline said.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"A demon is a creature from Hell that likes to cause chaos in the world as well as make others turn on one another. And this demon had possessed you, but don't worry you won't be possessed again I took care of it."

"Huh?" Rebekah said. Caroline glanced at him.

"You bound her?" She asked.

"Bound me?"

"Bound her?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked at Klaus.

"Basically that means that he just umm kind of put a spell on her to make sure that no demon would be able to possess her again." Caroline said. Matt shrugged.

"I did label though." He moved to her and raised his hand to her chest before she slapped his hands away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Matt was confused by this clearly not understanding the error of his ways.

"My apologies just…" Before she could react he touched in between her throat and chest area. Suddenly as if an x-ray had happened they were able to see her rib cage with unusual writing on it. She gasped. Before it was gone. Kol stared.

"Who needs to go to the doctor to get an x-ray now? When you could just do that."

"What the hell happened to my bones?" She demanded.

"That's the binding it keep demons from possessing you again." Matt explained. "Also uh, there is a repercussion I will kind of know where you are at all times."

"Look Rebekah you finally have your own stalker." Kol muttered. Caroline off the chair towards her.

"The writing is enochian the ancient language of the angels. Which also means that you are now under Matt's protection." Rebekah glanced to Matt.

"Really?" She picked up on the word angel. "Wait what angel?"

"Caroline and I are angels of the lord." Matt said.

"I strangely believe you." Also not rejecting the idea of being under this angel's protection. "So who wants to catch me up to speed?" Rebekah asked.

Note: So here is another chapter. Next chapter I promise you their will be more Klaroline. Klaus and Caroline still need to talk about a few things. Rebekah's already liking Matt. Kol is being annoying. Next chapter should be all about Klaroline. Anyway Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

After breakfast, and catching Rebekah up on what was going on. Caroline could tell that Rebekah liked Matt. Perhaps not seeing that she was also developing some sort of crush on the angel, at least Klaus could tell. Caroline however viewed Rebekah to be enamored by his presence as an angel. It wasn't hard to see what she was thinking about when Rebekah's hand brushed against hers. Angels had the ability to see someone's soul when they touched. But because Caroline was truly as connected to her Heavenly Host it would not come natural when her touch brushed up against another. Caroline would have to use her power to make it happen. And what Caroline had seen was an image of Matt, and her looking at his blue eyes. Clear to the message she seemed to like his eyes. Matt appeared with light dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Rebekah had insisted that she wanted to go out. And asked Matt to join her, he began to protest till she was starting to beg and he finally caved after she said that perhaps another demon would be after her. She dragged him off without another word. Klaus turned to Caroline suggesting that she should change her clothes to leave as well. Klaus did have some business to handle but decided to have Elijah take care of it. Something to do with the wolves. Klaus poured himself a drink when there was a knock on the door. Klaus raised an eyebrow before moving to answer it.

"Klaus,"

"Genevieve, what may I help you with?" She shrugged as she entered with not waiting for an invitation really.

"I think I might have a way to undo the curse that was placed on the Crescents pack." She answered. He nodded. "But I need one of your mother's grimores I sensed something though this ring before I saw it." Klaus's eyebrows rose.

Caroline was brushing her golden hair that fell down around her shoulders in tresses. She was still getting use to being human, it did slightly annoy here. She was simple pair of jeans and a red tank and jean jacket. She moved downstairs when she overheard Klaus speaking to someone.

"_What do you mean you won't give me one of your mother's grimores?" _She heard the red head Genevieve's voice.

"_It's a family book." _Klaus was also getting the feeling that Genevieve wanted something else to use the book for. Klaus had always been good at reading his enemies. Right now Genevieve was starting to act like one. _"I think you need to leave Genevieve," _He said. She heard his, before looking to finally see Genevieve walking out of the room. She glared at Caroline for a moment before giving her a look that said that this isn't over. Klaus had followed Genevieve out. Klaus had been right to not trust Genevieve with his mother's book of spells. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the way Genevieve seemed to be staring at her. Klaus didn't seem to like it either, and moved in front of her. Genevieve clearly taking the hint that the original would defend the girl of cosmic energy if she attacked her in anyway. She knew that Klaus would kill her on instant. She hated that he was protecting her. Klaus should have been hers, not the other way around. But she was smart and would not go up against Klaus despite that she was sure the girl had didn't need his protection seeing as she had cosmic energy. But Genevieve would not give up, she wouldn't just take her powers she would also end her for stealing her true love. He was hers, and she would get him one way or another. Genevieve left without another word.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked glancing at Klaus. Klaus shook his head.

"Nothing love, just some business. I didn't really exactly agree to her terms."

"What did she want from you?" She asked.

"It's nothing important." He said.

"Come, I have to attend some business but right after that we can do whatever you want." He said. She didn't quite understand what he meant by the last part. It wasn't like she was human and knew what exactly she wanted to do. Angels were always given orders, and did as they were told. She truly had no idea what she would expect from Klaus.

Klaus and Caroline were heading to Bayou to talk to the werewolves again about the curse. Caroline watched as the trees moved by through the window. Being here on Earth felt so different to Caroline. She wasn't use to this sort of thing. Her celestial form was a much of a faded spirit and less detail but somewhat similar to her human form. In her celestial form most people if they could see them without getting their eyes burned out of their head, they would observe what seemed to be a powerful celestial light but other angels could see more to the appearance of the fellow angel. Her hair would be long waves in a braid down her back, she would be beaming of course but still spirit looking.

"So why can't the werewolves just shift again?" She asked breaking the silence. She wasn't really sure if she should, consider Klaus recently confessed his feelings for her. Of course they both knew she was pretending like it never happened. Caroline may have liked Klaus the same but it would never work out and things were confusing. She was still dealing with a few problems, trying to save her brother, to returning to Heaven. It irritated Klaus that she was willing to forget about last night. Klaus knew that perhaps it was for the best, considering he knew that she still wanted to go back to Heaven. It was her home after all. The only problem was he felt pain thinking about this. He didn't want her to go back, Klaus hadn't felt like this towards anyone. And he was finding that he needed her. He knew that in truth he would never be able to let her go.

"A witch back when Marcel was turned, Marcel had a witch curse them to help remove the werewolves from New Orleans. More specifically the French Quarter." Klaus said.

"But why?"She asked. Klaus turned to her for a second.

"Love, vampires and werewolves are enemies. They had been since they were first created. You should know this." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but still why would there need to be a war over all. They can't just share or this side of the city is yours and this side of the city is mine." Klaus shrugged.

"I usually tried to work out those issues as such," She raised an eyebrow.

"You were making sure that everything was at peace." She gave him a smile.

"I suppose I was, but I made it benefit the supernatural more. I was king after all." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well aren't you just like every other king that has ever been on this planet. And believe me I have seen kings rise and fall. It's just the same old thing that happens."She groaned. "Besides it always looked so lonely to me." Klaus glanced at her. He had been king of New Orleans before and that this was nothing new. But her words seemed to struck him. His whole life he loved power, but when he had it, it was true happiness for him. She was right, kings rise and fall and may have power but it could also be a curse, be alone. Klaus hated that, remembering the love letters that he had taken from his victims. Always he had thought love was weakness, but this girl-angel was changing his mind.

"Perhaps the reason a king is sometimes lonely is because they need a queen at their side." Caroline looked at him. Again he was looking at her like that. After five seconds or he turned away turning his attention back to the road. "Were here," Again those so called feelings were coming back. Control them Caroline your stronger than this. Focus, focus on finding Inias. She hoped with Matt here to help us perhaps she could find out where she could find Inias and rescue him. She owed him for so many times he saved her life and defending her. Caroline felt the warmth of the dagger in her boot as usual. She muttered a pray in her head.

'_Father please say that you have not abandoned me. Please help Inias. Please.'_

As soon as they arrived Klaus had moved to talk with the alpha once again leaving her with the young she-wolf who was supposedly his mate. She glared at Caroline with disgust.

"Who are you?"

"Caroline,"

"And what are you doing here hanging around with Klaus." Caroline shrugged.

"I am pretty much not the first to have hung out with him." She rolled her eyes.

"Most would run away screaming," Caroline gave her a look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hayley Williams," She answered. "You shouldn't be anywhere near him. I mean the only good thing about him was he was good in bed. Everything else not so much." Caroline glared at the girl. She could tell that they weren't going to get along. This girl or wolf claimed that she wasn't in for teen drama but she gets involved in it quickly."

"I know him, unlike you. I know that he would never hurt me and that he cares about me. Why don't you find someone else that will play the game with you tonight.

"Ready to go love?" Klaus asked. She nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought taking you out to lunch would be nice especially on this day. And show you around the city." She smiled. She wouldn't mind seeing the land and how modernized people were today. She loved all of her Father's creations, perhaps she might like Klaus better. But she would never admit that though.

Walking around the city, was something she never expected herself to do. She always thought she would still be in Heaven or in her celestial form. But here she was with Klaus, of all people. Looking back on when she had met him or saw him as a child, she never thought she would see the day the boy grew into a man. This was probably her first time with a mortal or someone on Earth that she was actually interacting with.

"Want a Beignet?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"It like a donut…well its fried dough with flour and sugar. A pastry basically. It a sweet treat." He said moving to the man and purchasing the treat. He handed one to Caroline. She looked at it. It was a fluffy like roll or something with white flour. She took a bite out of it and chewed it slowly tasting the sweet blend of flavors together.

"This is rather sweet," She commented. Klaus took a bite of his as she smiled. "I love it." For the remainder of the day Klaus took Caroline around the city to different shops, historical sites and dancing. It seemed to be there thing. Klaus was a good tour guide especially having built the city himself, and lived through it. It was getting dark and Caroline seemed to noticed something. "What's that?" She asked. Klaus stopped and turned to where she was looking. He smirked.

"That Caroline, is a carousal." She raised an eyebrow.

"What is a carousal?" He chuckled. Sometimes he forgot that she wasn't human. He knew that she wasn't but at the same time he thought she had human experience.

"It's a ride, young children or families ride it. It's for fun I suppose." He never really was crazy about them when they first were invited back in the day. He glanced at Caroline for a moment. She hadn't took a ride on this before. And this would probably be her only chance. "How about a ride love?" He asked. Caroline glanced to him before pointing to the sign.

"Klaus the sign says closed."

"So?" He began climbing over the fence. She glared at him.

"So we are not supposed to-she was cut off when he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her over the fence placing her next to him. She blinked twice and looked up at him. She hadn't realized the closeness. She swallowed hard, there were those feelings rising again. She shook her head and took a step back to clear her head of these thoughts. Klaus grabbed her hand, again sending sparks through her human form. She gritted her teeth repeating the words in her head. He brought her over to the carousal. She looked around and looked up at him confused. He gave her a smile before he flashed away.

"Klaus?" Suddenly the lights of the carousal lit and Klaus returned.

"Hop on one sweetheart." Caroline nodded and turned to one of the horses and her Father's magnificent creatures even if it was a statue. She moved to sit herself on the back of it.

"Are you going to ride as well?" Klaus wasn't much for the idea but the way she was smiling with hope in her eyes that he would join her he gave in.

"Just don't mention this to my brothers, or anyone for that matter love." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I think you would actually look quite adorable on one." Klaus glared at her.

"I am not adorable," Caroline smirked.

"Oh I beg to differ." Klaus moved to stand by one of the horses and held onto the pull. Before Caroline knew it with a jolt the carousal began on moving. She smiled. To her this was amazing, she had never been on anything like this before. Klaus wasn't truly happy riding the carousal, but with Caroline she made him happy. And seeing her smile he only wished to make her smile all the more. Next thing they knew the carousal shut down. Caroline looked at Klaus. "I think we broke it." She commented.

"Hey! The parks closed!" A man yelled. Caroline raised an eyebrow as Klaus moved over to her grabbing her hand.

"Time to go love,"

"But- he moved to scoop her up into his arms and flashed away leaving a very confused security guard. Caroline found herself being placed on the ground. She turned to find herself near a waterfall. Klaus stood beside her. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere outside of New Orleans at least close to the woods. This is the place Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and I found. He moved to the water fall and beckon her to follow. As they moved on the rocks behind the waterfall there was a cave. Caroline followed Klaus inside and looked around. He stopped in front of the wall of the cave and Caroline noticed there were names carved into the wall. She glanced over it and read:

_Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik. Always and Forever._

She looked at him remembering Elijah and Kol, and recently meeting his sister Rebekah. But she did not know who Finn and Henrik were.

"Your family?" She asked. He didn't look at her just looked at the names.

"Yes,"

"Who is Finn?"

"My older brother, he's dead now. Although he was rather pathetic so why would I care." Caroline hit him on the arm.

"He's your brother," She protested.

"Hardly,"

"And who is Henrik?" Klaus froze. He should have known that she was going to ask that. He couldn't' tell her, for fear that she would abandon him if she learned the truth of what he had done. The pain he had caused in his family. It had been his fault that they were all turned into vampires by Esther.

"Perhaps that is a story for another time." Caroline watched as he closed himself back up. His walls and mask coming back.

"He meant something to you, didn't he?" Klaus didn't answer and Caroline knew it. Caroline moved to hug him, showing some comfort she had seen many people do to help one another. Klaus looked down at her and hugged her back. Loving the feeling of her in his arms. When she pulled back he held onto her long enough to look into her eyes. Emotion filled them, emotions that Caroline couldn't tell. All she knew was that Klaus was moving closer to her, she just stood there frozen in his arms as he moved closer to her. His nose brush against hers as she felt her heart thundering. She knew that this feeling was too much and too strong, only because she knew that she wanted this. Just when she thought he would kiss her, his phone rang. Coming back to her senses she removed herself from his arms putting some distance between them. Caroline knew that she was in trouble now, her feelings for Klaus were stronger then she thought and only grow still.

Note: So sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I recently had my birthday and was celebrating then on top of that I have been studying for a placement test. Then I have to go shopping for a dress. Plus I have a party coming up soon. Been pretty busy since it is nearly the end of the year. Once I am out of school. I will be able to update a lot more like I did last year. If any of you are interested I wrote a long time ago some of you may know or not but it's called Salem Witches by R.M Spinella it is published on for kindle for only 99cents I think it also might work for computer as well. But I am not sure. Anyway I hope you check it out. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was cursing whoever had called him. He was thinking about ripping them to shreds. He grabbed his phone and answered it. Caroline shook her head trying to get control of herself. She composed herself as Klaus spoke to the person on the phone.

"This better be important Elijah." Klaus snapped.

Caroline and Klaus headed back to the plantation house to find Elijah and Kol in the living room. Kol smirked at Caroline.

"Lovely for you to join us, Caroline you wouldn't have known where your boyfriend Matt went with our dear sister?" Caroline listened for a minute and picked up Matt's thoughts.

"He's with Rebekah, close to a lake I think." Kol chuckled.

"Strumpet isn't she." Caroline shook her head. Matt was thinking about something Rebekah was telling him. She could hear him thinking about her past.

"What is this about Elijah?" Klaus asked. He wasn't interested in what Rebekah was up to. He folded his arms across his chest. Caroline looked to the blonde bartender Camille that entered. She looked sad and distressed. She swallowed hard looking at Klaus.

"Klaus, I need your help."

"Camille," He said. "A problem you have come across again and need my help. Well this should be a record or so." She gave him a look.

"It's my uncle still. He's hexed as you know. But it's gotten worse, I was hoping that you could convince Genevieve to remove the hex."

This led Klaus, Caroline and Camille to the church where Genevieve was along with her uncle who looked even more weak. Klaus turned to Genevieve.

"I think that Camille's uncle has endored enough pain for today. Perhaps you would be so kind as to remove the hex placed on him." Klaus muttered. Genevieve gave him a look.

"I don't think so, this man hasn't suffered enough really. Besides I don't like him or her. And you honestly think I would just give something away for free?" Camille stood and moved to her.

"Name your price witch." Camille retorted.

"Well you didn't ask very nicely." Genevieve snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"Name your price bitch."

"Whoa you kiss your mother with that mouth…oh I forgot you don't have one." Camille wanted to hurt her but she also knew that she was a witch. Genevieve glanced at Klaus then to Caroline who had moved over to Camille's uncle. Caroline studied Camille's uncle while they talked. Caroline concentrated and touched his forehead. She could sense that he was cursed somehow. A witch's magic came sometimes from not just traditional magic but demonic magic. It was a way to gain that witch's soul.

"Shut up!" Camille yelled. Caroline glanced at Camille and the witch Genevieve who only smirked in response to Camille's reaction.

"Alright, price…hmm a date." She turned to Klaus with a smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes, before making a quick glance a Caroline who was busy taking a look at Camille's uncle. Caroline lifted his arm as if examining him like a nurse.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Your mother's grimores, besides there might be a spell in there that could help the werewolves. The curse could be broken then." She smiled. Klaus groaned, a date or his mother's grimores. Both didn't sound so good, but he couldn't have her read anything of his mothers. Who knows what she might learn or try and use against him. Date it is then he thought. As he turned to grant the deal to her he heard Camille gasp. He turned to find Caroline touching Camille's uncle's chest. It glowed before Caroline turns to the them. Camille moves slowly to her uncle with wide eyes. Caroline opens her end to the object that was inside of him that is now burnt to ash. Her uncle shakes his head and looks at her and Camille smiles with tears coming in her eyes as she hugs him. Genevieve is shocked and turns to Caroline who lets the ash fall to the floor. Genevieve glares at her.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Camille repeats over and over again hugging her uncle to death. Klaus moved to Caroline as Camille helped her uncle up and brought him upstairs to bed. Genevieve turned to them.

"How did you…" Klaus started. Caroline turned to him.

"Witch's hexes are somewhat tricky but not that hard to destroy once you locate one." She glanced to Genevieve.

"So what are you? A witch as well?" Genevieve asked. Caroline shook her head. "So what then?" Genevieve began to move to her with a death glare. Caroline didn't seem afraid of her, and not that she should. The witch should be careful who she made enemies with. You didn't want to get on an angel's bad side. Caroline could feel her celestial form burning with power surging through her from her anger. She didn't like the witch at all.

"It looks that the deal is off Genevieve. Perhaps next time." Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her out the door with a angry red headed witch glaring at them. She gave Caroline a look that she knew was a death warning. Genevieve smirked when she thought of another way to get what she wanted.

Sleep didn't come easily for Caroline, but when she did, it didn't come easy to get out of them.

_ Caroline was in the bar on bourbon street where Klaus had taken her. She watched Klaus talk to Elijah over a drink. Suddenly she turned and gasped in shock. _

"_Inias," _

"_Caroline, you still live." He said. _

"_You thought I was dead." _

"_I thought that for a second he might have ripped your grace out and by that fall I was sure that you could have been dead." She shook her head. _

"_Inias, how are you here?" He shook his head._

"_I don't have long Caroline. I am weak enough as it is. I only came to contact with you because I heard from Matthew that you still live." He glanced around._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_I fear that Zachariah might find out that I have come to warn you in your dreams." _

"_Warn me? Warn me about what?" Inias swallowed hard and turned to her with a serious expression. _

"_Forget me Caroline," She stared at him._

"_What?! I can't just forget you! What are you saying?!" He shook his head. _

"_Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once Caroline. You are in a dangerous time right now on Earth. Demons will rise, Angels fight, or fall, sides will be chosen, trust will come at a price, and 'He' will rise if the sixty six seals are broken. You must be careful Caroline, because for once you are on your own." _

"_Inias? Inias!" _

Caroline opened her eyes and felt pain inside of her, but emotional pain. Something that she was becoming use to since being on Earth. She stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night it seemed thinking about what Inias had said. What could he had meant? Why did he wish for her to forget him? She couldn't do that, she had to save him. He was her brother. She heard movement and turned to Klaus who was on the floor, his face twisted in pain and fear. It reminded her of the time when he was child that same face when he was having a nightmare. Before she could think, she found herself moving off the bed and towards him. She kneeled down to him. She noticed his bare chest, why was her body acting like this. She felt warmth course through her. She shook her head and brushed his hair above his forehead. Like she had done when he was a child, she didn't know what he could be dreaming about that would cause him fear. She kissed his forehead before touching his hand trying to show some comfort. Bad idea, in the next second Klaus's eyes snapped opened. But instead of finding the light sky blue eyes that she had grown to love they were replaced with golden rings around his pupil. She gasped watching his hybrid features emerge in under two seconds before she was flashed onto her back with him on top. She stared at him, she could tell that he was going to attack her, until he realized that it was her. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Caroline…" He moved to get up off her before her curiosity got the better of her. She moved her hand up to his face and brushed the veins under his eyes. Klaus was shocked he was sure that he scared her, but here Caroline was caressing his face. When her fingers made contact with the skin that rippled under his eyes with veins they slowly faded before his eyes turned to normal. Still lying over her entranced by her she spoke.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He moved off her feeling that he was vulnerable. She knew that something was wrong.

"It's nothing love, just a nightmare." She sat up and looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Klaus turned to her.

"I saw my father Mikael." Caroline swallowed hard remembering the man that had beaten a child. Anger fueled her veins how she wished to kill him herself. Caroline knew that what she was doing was probably not proper for an angel at least but he needed comfort. She stood and grabbed his hand both silent as she pulled him up. She brought him over to the bed and made him lie down. She grasped his hand in hers and squeezed it. She hoped this was more of a sign of comfort. Trying to tell him that she was here and that Mikael couldn't bother him any longer. Klaus swallowed hard holding her hand tightly in his. "I don't think it was just a dream though." She looked at him.

"What do you think it was then?" Klaus was silent for a few moments watching her. He pulled a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "Klaus," He knew that there was no other explanation for what went on in his dream with Mikael.

"The Other Side, it's crumbling."

Note: So here is another chapter. Caroline healed Camille's uncle, Genevieve is cooking up a plan. Be on your toes, she has something in mind. Caroline had a dream about Inias. Was it really him that contacted her? And was what he said true. Klaus had a nightmare about Mikael. I say a promo that Klaus was having nightmares with Mikael in them. And he said that it was really Mikael coming back. The other side is crumbling. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Klaus poured himself a drink and turned around facing his brothers and now his sister who had other company. He was not shocked to find Rebekah talking with a suitor as usual. He glanced to his right finding her golden curls. He touched her arm. _

"_Caroline," He called. She turned around and his face fell. The woman looked at him confused before walking off with another man that appeared to be her date. _

"_Looking for someone that would never love you boy," Klaus froze at the voice and slowly turned to find him descending down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he faced Klaus. _

"_Mikael," Mikael smirked._

"_Thought you could get rid of me that easily boy. Even in death you will never be free of me. But as it seems the wall is finally crumbling and now I can give you warnings. You will never be free of me boy," Suddenly everyone in the room was gone and it was only Mikael and Klaus. "This girl, this angel do you think that she would ever care about you?" Mikael pulled Caroline from behind him, her eyes fearful. Klaus felt anger going through her panic face. It was strange to see her scared but that's when Klaus noticed the Archangel's blade that was positioned to her back. She struggled against Mikael. _

"_Let her go." Mikael shook his head. She glared at Klaus with hate in her eyes. It wasn't just for Mikael. Klaus felt pained by her gaze on him. _

"_You're a coward boy! You will always be one, no one will ever love you! You think an angel could ever feel something for you, we both know that she is too pure for that. You are nothing and will always be. She would be better off dead then with the likes of you." Before Klaus could do anything Caroline cried out and her eyes began to glow as her scream shattered Klaus. When the light died Caroline was on the ground the burnt wings shaped her body. Klaus felt pain like he had never known he moved to her in anger and sadness before Mikael grabbed him by the throat and raised him up. "You will never learn boy! Death will come for you soon!" Klaus was shoved into the wall with Mikael raising the white oak stake to him. _

Klaus woke with a start, he noticed that he was in his bed. Caroline beside him. She was fast asleep, he looked at her for a minute before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Another nightmare?" She asked. Klaus shook his head. "Don't you dare lie to me Niklaus." Klaus raised an eyebrow at her using his full name.

"It's just Mikael."

"What does he say?"

"Just that he wants to kill me." He wouldn't mention the part where he had killed Caroline. He felt pain just thinking about a world where she did not exist.

"Klaus, Mikael is on the Other Side. Although he will probably be moving on to Purgatory soon. But still he can't get you, not here not now. He's dead." Klaus sighed.

"But I just know that the Other Side is probably crumbling to dust now." Klaus said. She moved closer to him and touched his cheek making him look at her.

"Klaus, even if the Other Side is crumbling. Mikael can't do anything to you because you have Elijah, Kol and Rebekah now. If you fight together then you can stop him if he was ever resurrected. But don't forget that I am also here, and I will always be here for you." Klaus looked at her.

"What about when you return to Heaven." Caroline smiled at him.

"Even when I return to Heaven, you can still contact me. You just might not be able to see me but I will always be here for you." She kissed his cheek before lying down on her pillow hoping more sleep would come. Klaus watched her as she snuggled back into her pillow. Klaus smiled to himself before moving to lie down facing her as she faded back to her sleep and dreams. What did he ever do to get blessed with her? She could have been with anyone else in the world and here she was with him. Not that he liked the idea of her being with another man, but he couldn't believe that man was him. Even if he didn't deserve her. He noticed that their hands brushed against one another and Klaus couldn't help but lace their fingers together before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Though Caroline felt a smile raise on her face when she felt their hands lace together.

Caroline woke to find herself alone in bed before she heard a crash. She moved to her feet as quick as she could looking around wondering if there was attack or something. Before she heard another crash followed by a series of yelling. She opened the door and headed downstairs. She picked up Klaus's voice.

"_Kol, how could you be so careless?"_ Klaus demanded.

"_It wasn't my fault Nik, I well…have needs…" _An animalistic growl could be heard before another crash. Caroline looked into the room to find Klaus and Kol fighting. They flashed around the room destroying what was now left of the living room. She looked to Elijah who sat on the couch reading a newspaper while they were fighting. Finally Elijah groaned and stood up.

"Would you two stop this childish behavior and discuss this like normal adults." Klaus and Kol froze. Klaus had Kol by the throat while Kol was had stabbed him with a broken leg of a table.

"Kol is the one that was careless and childish he slept with the enemy." Kol shrugged.

"I was drunk and she happened to be good in bed. I am surprise that you didn't sleep with her Nik. Oh I see you are saving yourself for a little angel like a good little monk that you try to be. You know brother we both know that you are not a monk." Klaus glared at him before grabbing the wooden table leg and stabbing him with it. Kol grunted. "Should have seen that one coming." Caroline didn't understand what Kol had meant but she was sure the little angel comment had something to do with her. She entered the room making her presence known to the originals.

"God you must think my brothers are crazy." Caroline turned to Rebekah who walked in behind her.

"Nik! Kol! Did you have to ruin the living room?" Klaus rolled his eyes. "What's going on anyway?" She asked.

"Kol had some indiscretions with the witch Genevieve." Elijah said. Rebekah made a face. Could Elijah mean that Kol and Genevieve had become one? Caroline thought.

"Oh! Gross! Kol how could you sleep with the harlot. You could have gotten a disease from her." Rebekah complained.

"I was dunk it was a one night stand but she was still good in bed." Kol said.

"Yes well you mistake of also being drunk, you had showed her mother's grimores." Klaus growled. "And now she has a spell I am just not sure which one or know what she could gain."

"Sorceresses again?" Matt asked coming up from behind Caroline. She nodded as the original argued about Kol's mistake.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"Rebekah wanted to show me around town. It was quite lovely actually. Though still not as lovely as Heaven." Heaven had seven sections, but each person had their own kind of Heaven. It was part of their dreams and memories whatever they desired it would appear. Suddenly Caroline and Matt gripped their heads in pain.

"Matt," Rebekah said. Matt shook his head and glanced at Caroline who groaned as well. Klaus looked at Caroline who was in pain.

"What's wrong with them?" Kol asked. Caroline shook her head when the pain ended as did Matt's.

"It was battle," Caroline spoke she turned to Matt. "The garrison is in battle against demons trying to stop them from breaking a seal." Matt's eyes widened. Suddenly they heard the other angels speaking through their heads.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"There speaking of losing a battle against the demons and another seal has been broken." Kol raised an eyebrow.

"That's bad isn't it mate?" Matt glanced at him.

"It means one step closer to 'him' rising once again."

"Ok why don't you call him Satan or the devil or something?" Kol muttered. Caroline gave Kol a look.

"Because that is not 'his' name."

"Ok so fallen angel Lucifer- Caroline placed her hand on his mouth.

"You shouldn't say his name out loud." She advised.

"Why not?" Kol demanded.

"Because names sometimes have power." Matt glanced over to the fireplace with the fire rippling in there. It seemed to grow quiet as the fire seemed to grow somewhat. "Hmm I think we should check at the location where the battle had gone down. Caroline?" Caroline looked at him. She wanted to go with him but before she could speak.

"I can go with you." Rebekah said she seemed to smile.

"I don't know if that such a good idea…"

"I am an original I can protect myself." Caroline shrugged.

"She could as long as she knows what she's doing." Caroline explained. Matt sighed.

"Fine, then I suggests you help the other originals correct Kol's mistake. I will find out what I can on this." He grabbed Rebekah around the waist. "Let's go." In the next second they were gone.

"What the…"

"They teleported you could say." Caroline said. Kol sighed as they all turned to him now for questioning.

Flashback:

_Kol sat at the bar having a nice drink. He couldn't believe that his brother hadn't tried to kill his darling sister yet. It was shocking knowing that she had betrayed her family against their father. He may have hated being in a box for the last century but his father was much worse. Ah his sister would never cease to amuse him with her lovers. He looked over at Marcel who was smiling with the tasty blonde bartender Camille. It seemed that Marcel and Camille had become quite close. Kol could tell that there was something between them. Slept together, he thought. He took a sip of his drink when someone sat down next to him._

"_So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" Kol glanced to her and smirked._

"_Genevieve what brings you here? I thought you were still having this obsession with my brother. Nik though I think he might be interested in someone else. So I think your chances are slim to nothing." She rolled her eyes._

"_I came to get a drink. Also maybe I am over the whole Klaus ordeal anyway. Maybe one of his brothers would be kind of enough to get this girl here a drink." Kol shrugged. _

"_Camille, vodka martini for her, please." Camille gave Kol and Genevieve a cold look but nodded. _

"_I was hoping that a Mikaelson could also show me a good time." Kol smirked._

"_Well darling you came to the right place. Nik isn't as wonderful as I am of course though. I am the most handsome original remember that." A few shots and drinks later. Genevieve smiled knowing she was still somewhat sober then the original thanks to a potion she had taken before hand. Now to just get what she wanted, of course there could be a little fun in it. _

"_It's getting late; we should get out of here." She said._

"_I couldn't agree more…I don't suppose that we could have some more fun." She gave him a nod and a smirk. _

_ Next thing they knew that were back at her apartment kissing like they were desperate animals. Kol shoved her against the door tearing off her shirt, she grasped his and removed it. He began kissing her neck before gripping her waist and making her wrap her legs around his waist. He flashed them to her bedroom throwing her down on the bed. As the two stripped each other down till they were bare. _

_A few hours later, Kol and Genevieve panted from their last embrace. She glanced to him thinking that now would be the best seeing the clock that read two in the morning. _

"_Kol," _

"_Hmm…" _

"_Do you think that your mother's spell book has anything on this herb I found, it is kind of important." _

"_Why the bloody hell does that matter? We could be doing other things right now then find out about some silly herb." She smirked._

"_We can come back to that after, and you can do whatever you want with me after." Kol glanced at her. Well it couldn't hurt, he thought. Again he still wasn't in his right mind really. He shrugged. _

"_Fascinating," She said looking through the book. Kol shrugged. _

"_Yeah," _

"_The Original witch's spell book, it almost seems like she was the one to create the rules of the supernatural." She scrolled through the pages. _

"_Who cares, are you done yet because this is boring you said we would do something fun and reading isn't fun." Kol pointed out. Genevieve smiled and quickly grabbed the page. She put it in her pocket and closed the book._

"_What did you- She pressed her lips to his and there were no other words to be said. _

Flashback ended:

Note: So here is another chapter. Genevieve and Kol. Now they were just a one night stand. I am wondering who I should pair up Kol with. Any ideas? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Of all the times Kol, how could you be so careless?" Elijah asked they were looking around for Genevieve now as they speak.

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment. That witch is like a siren." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"More of a little harlot." Kol shrugged.

"Trust me Nik if you weren't so smitten with the angel you would see that she was like a siren-Klaus hit him.- Ow! What was that for?" He glanced to Caroline who was up ahead with Elijah looking around the bar.

"Looking for Genevieve?" Marcel asked. Klaus nodded.

"Where is she?"

"You just missed her, she stopped by to ask Davina for aid in helping her with a spell." Marcel said.

"What sort of spell?" Elijah asked.

"Not sure, just a powerful one, but promised it wouldn't be anything against us. But I think I might know where they are. You could say that I watch out for Davina." Marcel pulled out his phone.

"Like putting a tracer in her phone." Camille said walking by with empty glasses in need of a wash. Marcel gave her a look.

"You promised never to say anything. It is only for her protection." Camille rolled her eyes.

"She's a powerful witch, I don't think that she really needs protection." Camille mumbled as she went in the back of the kitchen.

"What's a tracer?" Caroline asked.

"It's a little device that you put into a phone which is a device that Marcel is holding and he can use it to find her wherever she is." Kol said. "Talk about stalking." Marcel gave him a look.

Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, and Kol made their way through the woods with Marcel's coordinates.

"I think we should go left." Kol said. Klaus glared at him.

"Were going right that's where the coordinates lead." Caroline looked up ahead while Klaus and Kol argued.

"I apologize for their behavior." Elijah said. Caroline shrugged.

"There siblings, I believe that's what they do. I sometimes have disagreements with Inias, my brother." They trudged through the woods when they stopped hearing some voices, the sound of witches chanting.

"This way," Elijah said. Caroline suddenly froze feeling something strange almost like her celestial self was being pulled or drawn. Her magic and power was herself after all. Caroline groaned before grasping her chest in pain, she felt as if she was ripped to something. She could feel the glow in her eyes, it was witches power two witches, two powerful witches. Klaus noticed Caroline falling to her knees. He flashed to her.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" He demanded. Caroline struggled to speak as she felt another tug.

"I think it's Genevieve…" She mumbled.

"What?" Kol said.

"She's trying to take my power which is just me." Caroline mumbled. Klaus was going rip her apart. Caroline knew that the only way to fend Genevieve off was to return to celestial form. "I'm sorry," Klaus watched as she vanished from him.

Genevieve was chanting again, she didn't understand the power should have gone to her now. She tried again, suddenly she noticed Caroline next to her.

"You chant too loud." Caroline shoved her into against the crypt wall. She grunted. Caroline moved to where the spell was and made a grab for the page. Davina who had noticed Genevieve knocked to the ground glanced at Caroline about to demand what she was doing. Genevieve moved to hit Caroline, only for her to get hurt. Caroline was indestructible after all. Caroline turned to Genevieve when something unseen grabbed her and vanished through the shadows. Just as Caroline was about to follow the crypt door burst open and there stood Klaus. He flashed over to her forgetting that Davina was there. Caroline held out the paper to him.

"It appeared to be a transfer of power spell. Genevieve had been hoping to take my power. I had to return to celestial form so that she couldn't. Being that I would have been my true self of power. She couldn't touch me then."

"Where is she?" Klaus demanded grasping the paper from her. He wanted to tear her apart.

"She fled before or something. She's still out there somewhere." Caroline couldn't help but glance at where Genevieve had fled outside. Caroline knew that this wasn't over, and next time she wouldn't hold back. She would kill her.

Klaus was sitting in his study thinking of the entire night about what had happened. Genevieve had gone too far, she had harmed Caroline and tried to steal her power. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone touching his angel. His angel? He shook his head. There was a knock, Klaus looked up to find Caroline standing in the doorway. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi,"

"Hello love," He studied her as she looked around his study. "Are you alright?" He asked. She turned back to him.

"Yes, even if she had stolen my power. Because in truth she was stealing me. I am truly made of celestial and cosmic magic or energy. That's all I am really." No you're not. Klaus thought. Hardly. She was wearing shorts and a tank that looked to be Rebekah's. He couldn't help but glance at her legs. "I wanted to apologize for turning into my celestial form for a bit. I know that I kind of broke the deal there but-

"It's fine Caroline, you needed to regain your power. I am just happy that you came back of course." She shrugged.

"I am finding it hard to leave you." Klaus cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Really?" She felt heat coming back into her cheeks. She cursed this human body for giving her away all the time with these feelings or whatever.

"Yeah, I mean I care about you of course." Klaus looked at her. She was the first person to ever tell him that. She cared about him. But he didn't just want her to care about him. He wanted so much more and surely she knew that. He had confessed his feelings for her. He stood and made his way over to her.

"As I for you," She nodded. She smiled at him.

"If only you would let others see the good in you." Klaus looked at her as she brushed her fingertips against his cheek. Klaus gazed at her, her blue green eyes entrancing him. His gaze dropped to her lips, and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to hers. Caroline had no idea what was happening, one second they were talking, she was telling how she cared about him and the next his mouth was on hers. She found herself enjoying his lips pressed to hers. He pulled back and she gasped looking at him. Klaus stared at her for a moment.

"I-I…" Klaus knew that, that was her first kiss. She shook her head trying to compose herself. "You should have not done that." Klaus shook his head.

"I should have a long time ago. Don't tell me that you did not enjoy it." She couldn't have this happen it wasn't right, they weren't right.

"Klaus, you can't kiss me again."

"Careful love, just like you I don't listen very well."

"Promise you won't kiss me again."

"I can't promise that."

"Then you must know though, that even if I wanted to, this could never be." She turned away and fled the room. Leaving Klaus in his thoughts, he wanted her and she pushed him away. He knew that she felt something too.

Note: So here is another chapter. I will update soon as well. Klaus kissed Caroline. But Caroline is still pushing away her feelings because to angels this isn't something that they are use to or should do. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had fallen asleep not too long ago, but woke with the feeling of worry. But at first it was not her own. For a split second she felt that 'he' was in trouble. She sat up in bed and looked around. It was like she could hear his screams and pleas for her to help him. She shook her head before removing the sheet and standing up. She glanced to the ground where Klaus was asleep. She felt guilty for what had happened between them. But not because of the kiss, but because she had hurt him. He had feelings for her, and she did for him that they couldn't act on without two things. One was that angels have only ever been pure, and their virginity was the most sacred part of an angel. She intended to keep it…but Klaus was making it difficult. For some reason she was having thoughts of giving herself to him. But that wasn't allowed, because it was forbidden for angels to be intimate with mortals, or anything on Earth basically. So this counted with humans, werewolves, vampires, witches, of course demons and many other creatures. It would be known as a sin, and it wouldn't help her case in returning to Heaven. She realized though that she had to find 'him.' Caroline looked down at Klaus sleeping peacefully. She bent down to him and brushed her fingertips against his cheek before moving to kiss his forehead. She stopped and for a moment she thought, but couldn't stop herself. She pressed her lips to his for a peck before pulling back. She felt that strange heat in her cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She grabbed her dagger off the dresser near the bed and with that she glowed slightly and faded into nothing disappearing from the room.

Klaus awoke to the sun, and groaned. Slowly memories on the day before came back to him. He had kissed Caroline, and he was craving to do it again. He wanted nothing more than to feel her against him. But it was more than that, he wanted her, needed her. Because he knew the truth he was falling for her, he had let his guard down now here he was in this situation. Though she had said that they could never together. Klaus moved to stand and looked for Caroline. Expecting to see her on his bed nuzzled into her pillow and curled into a ball. But she wasn't there. The sheets were rearranged and it hadn't looked like she had slept there for a few hours.

"Caroline?" He called and looked around. But she was gone and so was her dagger. She had left him, it had to be because of the kiss. He cursed himself. As much as he wanted her he should have respected her boundaries when she said that they could never be together. He went downstairs to have a drink and tend to his heart ache and loneliness once again. Meanwhile Rebekah and Kol entered the room arguing about god knows what. It could be cheese and they would end up fighting. Klaus had a migraine; he really didn't want to hear this right now. Matt was right behind him when he gasped and his eyes widened. Klaus raised an eyebrow while Rebeekah moved to him with concern.

"Matt? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Caroline…" He started. "She's in trouble."

Caroline had made it to where the location had been sent from. Chicago, she knew that the supernatural was among there. But not just vampires, werewolves or witches. Demons walked among them, but she also happened to see two angels. She needed to get the archangels attention. And she knew how but it was also a risk they would have to listen to her, and she would have to kill these two angels. She had to do it though. In order to track down Inias. She was taking matters into her own hands now, she needed to stop acting like Inias was always there protecting her. She needed to take this time to become more independent and fight for what she knew was right and wrong. It was her time now, she would save Inias.

After stabbing the second angel, she sent a telepathic message through the other's head, in order to get a hold of archangels. She didn't care what it took now. She would save Inias and I would not give up trying. It only took a few minutes before two angels grasped both of her arms keeping her from fighting. She looked up and watched Selphaiel stood there in front of her.

"Caroline, I knew you were smart as always. But this is just stupid. You do realize now I can make the choice whether to kill you, make you into a Fallen or let you live out your days as human."

"I am here to talk. I wish to- He slapped her.

"There is no time to talk bloody stain."

"Caroline," She froze and turned to the voice.

"Inias." She smiled to him but then froze seeing him confused. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why of course I am. But I have made a mistake as well. I should not have helped you escape." This made my stomach turn because his voice. His voice was dry scratchy . She shook her head.

"No…what have you done with him?" She demanded the other angels.

"Inias just knows where his loyalty lies again." Caroline glared at him.

"Don't you dare harm a feather on that little angel." The angels turned. There stood in the doorway was the Old One and his demons. "Don't worry about punishment we will make sure she gets punished good and proper." Caroline's eyes widened. The angels moved to face the demons. Now it was Heaven vs Hell.

"You disgusting stain, how dare you enter here," Selphial scoffed. The Old One gave him an irritated look.

"Name calling then." Mastema glared at them. "You so angels think your all so superior with your Lord and Father up there. So beautiful and perfect…makes me sick." Inias stepped out in front of Caroline.

"Leave now or you will know what will do to you."

"I think I'll take my chances 'pretty boy'." Mastema commented. Selphial glanced to Inias for a second before turning and grabbing one demon and throwing him into a wall while turning to face the other touching his forehead once and using his power to destroy their very soul. Inias began to fight the Old One Mastema. Caroline had seen him fight a Old One twice. Caroline turned to a demon charging towards her, she dodged and grabbed their arm before shoving them on the ground and pressed her hand to their forehead, her power killing them instantly. She turned and found Kol there.

"What the…"Kol smirked.

"Miss me, darling?" Caroline glanced to Matt fighting another demon. Suddenly Caroline felt pain in her side. She gasped and quickly grasped the blade of the angelic weapon before it could kill her. She turned to one of the angels who slapped in the next second knocking her over the dagger had ripped out of her but hadn't killed her. Caroline struggled to get up but her new wound was holding her back. Kol grasped the arm of the angel before he was tossed to the side slamming into a wall with a grunt. Caroline pressed her hand to her side feeling the burning pain of a hole burning through her human form. He moved to stab her again this time to kill her but the dagger was grabbed and shoved into his chest. He screamed before he glowed. A flash of light burst before their eyes before the body fell to the ground dead. Caroline looked up at Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline demanded.

"Your friend the angel said that you were in trouble." Caroline groaned.

"Well I'm fine, I needed them to find me. So that I could find Inias."

"Well you found him, and if I may say something. It seems like they got to him." Matt said. Caroline and Klaus turned to Matt who was holding down a demon. He shrugged before punching the demon and shoving him away. Caroline made a move to try and help Inias with Mastema who was also getting somewhat the upper hand on Inias. She took a step towards him when Selphial stepped in her path.

"Don't forget I still have orders to capture you." He glanced to Klaus who followed behind Caroline. "Who is he? Your pet?" Caroline could see Selphial make a move on Klaus before she shoved him to the side and used her strength to knock Selphial back as hard as she could. Caroline groaned falling back on to the ground on her side. She felt arms wrap around her and realized it was Klaus. Matt grabbed Rebekah who had helped Kol by ripping a demon's heart out. Caroline grasped Klaus's arm before summoning her power. Next thing they knew they were in the woods. Klaus groaned and sat up looking around a flash of light and Caroline collapsed against the tree. Blood coating her forehead from a cut. Klaus flashed to her scooping her up in his arms.

"Caroline," Klaus said. She groaned and looked at him pushing herself to sit up.

"I'll be fine, I will heal." She told him. She grasped her wound on her side. It hurt, it would probably take an hour or so to close up because it was from celestial weapon.

"You're hurt," He said. It was strange to her that in his eyes showed love and concern when he gazed down at her.

"I'll be alright," She said cupping his cheek.

"Caroline," He moved to bite his wrist thinking that perhaps it would heal her. She shook her head.

"Klaus, your blood will have no affect on me. I'm an angel, vampire blood will just burn away in my being it won't help."

"Then what will." She glanced at him. Would he be willing to try and heal her? She swallowed hard. Was he strong enough really?

"There is one way," Klaus nodded. He would do it for her, he would do what he could to help her.

"What is it?"

"Your soul," He raised an eyebrow.

"My soul?" He shook his head. "Caroline I may not know what you mean, but I think that we both know I lost my soul over a thousand years ago." She shook her head and glared at him.

"Klaus you still have your soul, I can feel it intact with you. It may be the most broken I have felt before but it is still strong too." She glanced up at him. "But you have to be willing for me to touch it."

"Touch it?" She nodded.

"I have to do it very gingerly." She explained.

"And if you don't?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"There would be a possibility that you would explode." Klaus's eyebrows raised and he stared at her. She sighed. "It's ok Klaus, you don't have to do it. It would just be the fastest way to heal me. But I will be fine in the next hour."

"Ok…just try to be gentle." He said. She looked at him with wide eyes. He was willing to do this. She bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"I would just prefer not to die love." She moved to sit up ignoring the pain in her side. She stroked his face for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what will happen." He gave her a look. "Know that this will probably be the most painful thing that you have felt in your entire life even after you have lived a thousand years." She moved her hand to his abdomen and took a deep breath. "Ready?" He nodded as she slowly began to press her hand into him. At first he thought she was going to try and rip out an organ from him but it was like she went through his body to the very core and life of him. Klaus gritted his teeth in pain. Caroline was right when she said that it would be the most painful thing that he had felt in his entire life. But he knew worse. Caroline reached for his soul to just brush her human form's fingertips against it as light as possible. Light shined showing that she was now close to his soul and she brushed her human hand against it. The surge of power was like lighting hit her and spread through her body. The power was immense and strong. It made Caroline feel as though she was as powerful as perhaps her Lord. Caroline eyes glowed a celestial blue before changing to a golden essence showing how powerful his soul was making her. Klaus seemed to feel like his life was draining completely and he was becoming weak.

"Caroline…" He tried. He didn't know how much more he could take. "Caroline." He said more firmly. She wasn't listen she was becoming too interested in the power that she was gaining from him. She was lost it seemed. "Caroline!" He grunted and she finally found herself again when meeting the eyes of the sky. She forced herself to let his soul be and forced herself back. He fell on to the ground with a groan. Caroline was panting; she had almost lost herself to the power. She shook her head and looked at Klaus who was sitting up now. Caroline could feel the power surging through her still.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"That was something that I hadn't experienced before in the last thousand years." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, you must know that souls hold so much power. That's why demons always want them. The souls are literally almost the most powerful things in the world. And I wanted the power, it made me feel like my Father in a way. Sometimes such things as that become almost an addiction or craving." Klaus studied her. It was true he still had a soul or she wouldn't have been able to summon back that much power.

"Are you alright now?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yes thank you, but you still shouldn't have come. I wanted the archangels to find me so I could try to find Inias and free him." Klaus swallowed hard.

"And something tells me you didn't succeed in that." She shook her head feeling a feeling of unhappiness.

"I believe that I am sad now. My brother has been basically brainwashed by them. If I had saved him sooner maybe he wouldn't have tried to capture me. At least his power of our profound bond was strong enough to make him not want to kill me." She buried her face in his chest with sadness. Had she lost her brother for good? Klaus wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He would protect this girl or angel because he knew that he was in love with her.

Not too far from where they were Inias watched his sister in the original hybrid's embrace seeking comfort, from his betrayal. He knew that the Original hybrid Klaus, was in fact sort of infatuated with his sister. But at the same time he knew that he could trust him to protect her, but also a way for Caroline to stand up on her own now. Inias knew that this would be the last time, for now at least that he would see her. Now he just had to stop the deadly evil that would raise soon if he didn't do anything. It was Caroline's turn to take up responsibility without him. It was time for him to leave her to find her own path. And with that thought he faded away as if a ghost into nothing.

Genevieve entered the crossroads of a road before chanting a summoning spell. After a few minutes nothing happened. She groaned thinking perhaps she said it wrong.

"Genevieve, the witch of New Orleans. I expected your call much later but here I am." She turned around to find him behind her.

"Naberius," He smirked. His eyes changed to black. Filled with emptiness and darkness.

"What can I do for you Genevieve?" He asked.

"I want power, and in return I offer my soul and a place on your side. I heard that the end is near and I know which is the winning side it seems." She said. He chuckled and moved to her.

"You do realize that you still have a certain time to live my sweet." She nodded.

"Anything to just have power and to take back New Orleans. I wish for it to be my city." She told him.

"I can give you better, a demon." She raised an eyebrow. "A demon that will give you power but total control of your motives and on top of that I can make you a powerful witch. The demon will not only fuel your power but it will make you strong. But there is a price to pay with that demon, it will be almost like you are a vampire. Except that you only have to drink demon blood. You will be the most powerful witch of this world." He bargained. She thought about this for a moment.

"I don't see a downside but give me the days of life in return a day, a week, a month, a year-

"I will give you ten years to live this will give you a chance to decide your next plans. The power that you have always dreamed of having. Now you just have to make the agreement to my terms." She smiled.

"Deal, so we shake hands." He smirked.

"I think that you will find that demons seal deals a little differently then you mortals due." He grasped her head and tugged her to him. Pressing the most lustful and passionate kiss to her lips. As soon as their lips touched she was feeling the power surge through her. It was working, he deepened the kiss and opened his mouth there a demon passed through her lips and inside. She grunted feeling the snake like demon through her body. When he broke the kiss at first she felt pain as the demon began moving through her body. But it was then that she felt stronger. She smiled to him. New Orleans would be hers again and she would destroy Klaus and his little blonde girl with him.

Note: So sorry for the delay, school has been hectic but I have some good news. Either next week or the next week after that I should be back on with updating sooner. I promise it is almost the end of the school year and I will have freedom. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus held the beautiful angel in his arms as she slowly cried herself to sleep at the loss of her brother. Not that he died but in a way to her he did when he ended up trying to bring her back to Heaven to face Raphael. The problem was that Klaus and Caroline were no longer in New Orleans. They were in New York City now, Caroline had teleported them here with the last of her power. Klaus couldn't help but look at her as she rest peacefully in his arms. Sometimes in his bed he would notice that she would almost look tense as if having a nightmare although he wasn't sure if she did have them because she was an angel. And then the one night when he looked at her as he rest in bed with her, she seemed comfortable and at peace. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or not, but he knew that she trusted him somehow. Him, the original hybrid. One that most feared of the planet, till she showed up and turned the world upside down making him realize that he wasn't the most powerful being in the world anymore. At least compared to the supernatural of Earth. But as for Angels and Demons, plus God if there was one. The only proof and connection he had to that belief was his angel lying in his arms. His Angel? Yes that sounded about right. He knew that he wanted her. He cursed himself, he was starting to act like Elijah and Rebekah the love sick fools. Or worse he was acting like one of those love sick teenagers. He was pining over a woman that didn't belong in this world. Or a woman at all, she was a powerful being, a beauty, a goddess that had crashed into his life and now he didn't want to let her go. He always knew that he was selfish, but he was starting to think that he would do anything for her. And he didn't want her to leave him, though she was meant to go back to Heaven. He knew that it was for the best, but at the same time he felt pain at the idea of her leaving him. He tightened his grip on her in his arms as he walked down the sidewalk looking for a place to stay.

Caroline woke to find herself in a room that she didn't recognize. She groaned and looked around before getting up and moving to the door. She opened it and found that it was still dark out and in the middle of the night. But she had no idea where she was. She began her way into the room when she heard a groan. She glanced over, and found him on the couch asleep. She noticed the shirt on the ground. And again that feeling of heat went through. She didn't know what drove her to do this but she found herself walking over to him. Klaus's senses came alive and alert when he heard movement coming towards him. He turned about to flash to his feet and strike. When he saw the golden curls.

"Caroline…love…" He said groggily still a little sleepy. She stared at him for a minute be sitting the couch. She sat across from him. "Love?"

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A hotel, I thought we could use some sleep. You as well seeing as you were wounded." She shook her head.

"You let me touch your soul to gain power and energy back. You must have been the one that was tired. It will probably take a few days before you will feel less weak and tired. For a normal human though depending on the amount of energy taken it could have been a year. But seeing as you are the original hybrid you should be fine in a few days." She explained. Klaus nodded.

"What are you doing up sweetheart? It's still night as you can see two in the morning." She shrugged.

"I woke in a confused room and was worried something had happened while I was out." She glanced up at him, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. It didn't seem that much of a sin. More of a show of affection and love. "You saved me," Klaus nodded. "Why?"

"You know the answer to that Caroline." She shook her head.

"No I don't. I mean you have told me, but I don't understand it. And it's not just because I am an angel and where I come from there really isn't this…kind of relationship. I mean I have seen angels close with one another, but never like this. While there's seems more like companionship, your interest towards me isn't something I truly understand." She shook her head. This was difficult with words.

"I fancy you Caroline, I haven't fancied someone in almost a thousand years. When are you going to believe that I genuinely care about you Caroline? When I heard that you were in trouble I came because I hated the thought of someone hurting you." He leaned back against the arm of the couch facing her. This was something that she had seen once before observing to mortals from above. Love, though it was strange feeling. Caroline knew that she had feelings for Klaus that were more than friendship as he had made clear about his own. Before she could stop herself she moved to him and touched his face. Klaus looked at her for a second in confusion. She took a deep breath and tried to show her feelings for him as he showed his feelings for her. She pressed her lips to his, a spark of passion spread through them. Klaus at first didn't know what she was doing when she touched his cheek. But in the next second Caroline's lips were on his and he was lost to her after that. She tried to move her lips as he had done, it would only be her second kiss with him. She was starting to pull back slightly embarrassed knowing she probably wasn't the best at this action of affection. But Klaus seemed to have come back to his senses establishing that Caroline had kissed him. He grasped her face and brought her back. She had clearly given him permission seeing how she had been the one to initiate it. He kissed her with all that he felt trying to make her understand how he felt. Caroline moved her hands to cup his face to her. The kiss was tender and sweet. Klaus deepened the kiss, Caroline tried to copy his movements brushing her tongue against making him wrap his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Caroline hands moved around his neck pulling him closer as well. They were both lost in their kiss. She moaned when he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Caroline panted when he sucked on a specific spot. Caroline grasped his face and brought him back in for another kiss pressing her body to his with a growl he flashed them back into a wall. He slammed Caroline against the wall kissing her like he was starving. Caroline had never experienced anything like this, full of passion and tenderness but also something just as powerful and raw. Lust. She knew she should probably stop this, but before she could do anything, Klaus lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before Caroline realized it, Klaus flashed them to the bedroom and laid her down. He moved in between her legs, it was then felt him against her. _ And two should become one. _She shook her head. She broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Klaus…" Klaus moved to kiss her neck.

"Mmm…." She forced herself to focus and clear her throat.

"Klaus," She said again.

"Are you saying something sweetheart?" He asked. He sucked on her neck and she gasped at the sensations that were spreading throughout her body.

"Klaus." She muttered. "Stop." She said firmly. Klaus immediately froze. He had gotten too carried away and she had changed her mind. He moved off her and let her sit up.

"I'm sorry Caroline," She shook her head.

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry if you were hoping to do this. But I can't." He looked at her. "That's the reason why I rejected you so many times." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Virginity is sacred and most valuable part of an angel. I feared I would let you take it from me." Klaus shook his head.

"I wouldn't have gone any further without your consent Caroline." After all they were just kissing. "Do you really think so low of me that I would do that to you?" She swallowed hard.

"I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about me. Because I know for a fact now, that I wanted to." Klaus looked at her in shock. Caroline was just as shocked as him. She wanted desperately to give herself to him, to be with him like this. But it wasn't allowed. Kissing was bad enough, but this…it would be too far. "I know that you wouldn't take that from me. But that's why I hope that perhaps you will move on from me soon after I return to Heaven once I clear my name." She still intended to go back after all. They were her family in the end, although he sure would like to kill Raphael for doing this to her as well as him. He wanted her, and sooner or later she would be ripped away from him. And he would roam the Earth for another thousand years, cold and once again utterly and completely alone. She yawed. "We should probably get some sleep." She told him. He nodded and moved to get up when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" She asked. He didn't say anything as he moved on the bed with her, she moved towards him pillowing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her to secure her to him. She moved up to peck his lips before going back to sleep.

Kol sighed. Chicago, beautiful, and full of fun. He smirked. Matt had said that Caroline and Klaus had escaped. He knew where they were, well at least what state they were in. But he had been wounded by an angel, that made his celestial power slightly off. So they stayed in Chicago right now, looking for ways to contact Nik who was probably trying to seduce the little angel as they speak. Seeing how he knew that his brother was infatuated with her. He was walking up to the bar to get a drink after Rebekah had dragged Matt off to dance. They were in one of the clubs here in downtown Chicago, a good jazz club too. He noticed someone in the back off the room and raised an eyebrow before moving outside where the alley was. He found a dead demon at his feet before looking up to the girl who stuck him down with a fist. So hard that he left dents in the walls.

"What are you a witch working with demons? Pathetic, I will kill you quickly." Kol looked at this dark skinned beauty. He stared at her, she knocked him off his feet. Literally as well.

"I don't work with the demons. And who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm an angel, if you are not a witch then you must be perhaps a vampire or a werewolf. I sense that you are of the supernatural world here." She stated. He shrugged and stood.

"Kol Mikaelson, the Original vampire and most handsome original." He held out his hand. She looked at it with disgust. "And you're an angel, my friend is an angel." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Care to enlighten me, on who they are?" He shrugged.

"Caroline," She stared at him before shoving him back into the wall.

"If you're lying I will end you right now vampire." She snapped. "I don't like Cheaters thank you very much. I am not so merciful towards them."

"Yes, I am telling the truth she is with my brother Nik." Her eyebrows raised.

"Niklaus Mikelson?"

"So you have heard of my brother? Joy, has nobody heard of me?" He asked.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Somewhere in New York, that angel inside said. His name is Matt and he is dancing with my sister Rebekah." Kol explained.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus's sister."

"You have heard of her too? But not me? Damn you Nik and Rebekah." He looked at her. "What is your name darling if I am may be so bold to ask." She glared at him before removing her hand from his throat, stepped back and sheathing her dagger inside her jacket pocket. She turned to him before she spoke slowly.

"Bonnie,"

Note: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline kissed, and Caroline was the one to initiate it. Caroline stopped them from persuing anything that could come with it. And Kol met Bonnie. What do you guys think Bonnie being an angel? I wanted her to be powerful also to dislike Kol at first because she would. I thought that I should bring more Klaroline in this chapter as well as a love interest for Kol. Next chapter should be back with some more problems, such as Genevieve, demons and angels. Don't forget about the angel that is guilty and Caroline took the blame for. Now I have to think of Elijah, who should his love interest be? And should it be an angel? A vampire, a werewolf, could perhaps be a demon, or a witch as well. Anyway Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus woke to Caroline next to him. She was curled up against his chest, resting peacefully. Klaus watched her as his mind drifted to the kiss that she had given him yesterday. Remebering that she had kissed him and confessed that she had feelings for him. He had never been more happy in his entire life. And it was all because of Caroline. What was she doing to him? He swore that he would never fall in love. 'Love was a vampire's weakness.' He knew that very much. But then again, she had never experienced this before with anyone. So like him it was almost the first for both of them. Unless he counted Tatia. The Original Petrova doppelganger well…was…since they had found out about Silas and his love Adara who had been the true starter of the Petrova bloodline. Tatia had been a harlot though, so fickle not interested in the love that he had for her, instead taking it as well as Elijah's. She only was after the common attention of having them both. And Klaus had learned his lesson of that infatuation. On the other hand Elijah hadn't. Five hundred years later he fell for the next Petrova Katerina. The name was bitter and he never had hated anyone more than her. She was always a thorn in his side, at least for the last five hundred years. He was sure that she was still out there, she was a survivor after all. Klaus had learned his lesson when he was human unlike Elijah who went into heartbreak after that. Klaus thought Elijah was pathetic for having feelings for a woman that was only another harlot and the same image as well. But Caroline on the other hand was completely different, she was pure, beautiful, kind, selfless, loyal besides the fact that she was also an angel. The one word that fit all those things of her. Light. Unlike Tatia, or Katerina. As he watched her sleep against him he was reminded of her words that she had said yesterday. The comment of her being with him not just a loving relationship but also sexual. She had said that it was the most sacred part of her being an angel. But it also sounded bad if they went there. And curiosity was getting the better of him. What would happen if she had lost it?

"Morning," She blinked twice before opening her eyes and gazing on him. He smiled down at her.

"Morning love," She sighed. Before either of them could speak, her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" She shrugged. "What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"What do you have?" Klaus grabbed the menu off the dresser to his side and handed it to her. They were in a hotel room after all. And it did say they served bed and breakfast. She read over it. "What would you recommend?"

"Eggs are good, pancakes, French Toast-

"French Toast? Toast from France? We should order that I have never experienced French food much less any kind of food other then pastries and cookies as well as a hamburger." Klaus chuckled.

"Sweetheart, French Toast is just bread baked with batter. And has been more in America then in France. It more of an American food really." He explained. He thought about Paris and taking her there. If she wanted to experience French food and sights there he would.

With that said Klaus ordered French Toast for them. Caroline noticed Klaus's cell phone ringing and the name flashed across the screen. ELIJAH it read. She moved to grab it before handing him the phone.

"I think your brother must be wondering where we all are. Clearly someone failed to leave a note or something." Klaus rolled his eyes before answering his phone.

"Elijah," He said.

_"__Niklaus, where are you? Everyone is bloody gone and we are dealing with some issues here." _Klaus's face hardened.

"What sorts of issues?" He asked.

_"__Well I have a good news and bad news. Good news is I killed Celeste-_

"You killed Celeste?"

_"__Yes I did brother-_

"You killed Celeste the woman the witch that you loved…"

_"__Yes Nikaus, I had killed the woman I was once in love with. But that woman had died a century ago. That wasn't her. Anyway bad news is…Niklaus are you having any particular dreams…?" _Elijah asked.

"What do you mean specific dreams?" Klaus wasn't sure what Elijah was trying to say. But it sounded like he was nervous. And if Elijah was nervous then they all should be.

_"__It's the Other Side. It's crumbling. Spirits are returning slowly and becoming part of the living once again or resurrected you could say. And you could say that one in particular is on the loose." _ Klaus swallowed hard. Caroline glanced at him.

"Mikael,"

Caroline and Klaus were eating breakfast after the Elijah's call. She kept making glances at him. He was in deep thought all the time. She knew of Mikael, at least what he had told her. But also she remembered him when he was human. How Mikael had harmed a child. She despised that man.

"What did Elijah mean?" She asked. "About Mikael." Klaus looked up at her.

"You caught that didn't you," She nodded and waited for him to continue. He sighed. "Well you already know a bit about Mikael. According to Elijah the Other Side has been crumbling letting spirits wander around and become part of the living in the world here. Mikael happens to be one of them. He is walking around the city perhaps nearly back to his full strength planning on killing me." Her eyes widened.

"Then you shouldn't go back. I could-

"Caroline, Mikael isn't someone you can handle. I understand that you are an angel. But I have been running from Mikael before. I can't leave Elijah there, he needs my help. I am willing to flee only to protect my family. Mikael might be there but he can't hurt me right now, not until the Other Side falls completely." Caroline swallowed hard knowing now that would be another Seal broken. She wasn't sure if there were many left. She knew of a greater evil then even Mikael but he was up there with 'him'. Caroline felt this protectiveness in her of Klaus. She wouldn't let Mikael harm the same boy again. She wouldn't let him get away with it this time even if he was a man now and an original hybrid as well. Mikael wanted him dead, but she wouldn't let him not when she had something to say about it. She would use Inias' dagger. She knew that it would have to kill him. Because that dagger killed everything in the world, well almost everything in the world. There were three things that the dagger could not kill. But that was because they were each one different but one only powerful being. Caroline stood to get a drink suddenly feeling her mouth dry. She opened the cabinet and reached for the glass. But it was too high, it wasn't till Klaus stood up and reached for her before handing it to her. Briefly, there hands brushed against each other. Caroline felt something flash through her body, almost like a sensation or a strong feeling that she wasn't sure of.

"Thanks…" He began moving closer to her again. And she knew that he wanted to kiss her.

"Lovely if I had known that I would be seeing this I would have never come at this particular moment." Caroline jumped and they turned to find Kol standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. Klaus glared at his little brother.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded.

"Besides interrupting your moment with the angel, I am here with an old friend of Caroline's I'm sure." Kol said. Bonnie entered the room and looked at Caroline.

"Bonnie?"

"Caroline." She said. "Thank goodness that you are alright. Heaven has been crazy, I had to get out. Raphael has become much more strike. He is acting like he is running Heaven now in his favor. And Zachariah takes after him, I don't know what they are up to but I think everything is falling apart. At least the Seraphims and the Archangels are still holding everything from falling completely. But I believe that they are hiding secrets up there. They know something and I intend to find out."

"Great, so you are able to sneak in without being questioned." Caroline glanced at Matt who entered the room with Rebekah appearing from thin air of course. Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't think Raphael wants to stop the demons and Fallen breaking the seals." Matt and Caroline turned to her.

"What?"

"Please tell me you're joking." Matt muttered.

"You know me I would never kid about this." Bonnie snapped. Caroline shook her head.

"How many seals are there left now?" She asked. Matt and Bonnie glanced at one another.

"From what I have heard through the angels, there are only five left. But it's still impossible to tell what seal they will break because there is over a thousand." Bonnie explained.

"Seals, I still don't see what you mean." Kol said. Klaus gave his brother a look.

"It's like a locked door."

"No, it's a locked cage." Bonnie said.

" 'He' who is trapped down there by his older brother. He was banished to Hell for rebelling and starting a war in Heaven." Matt told them.

"Well we still also have a problem here." Rebekah cut in. "The Other Side is crumbling. Mikael is walking around becoming alive once again. Back in New Orleans. I think we should get back. Elijah will need our help." Klaus nodded. Caroline agreed and glanced to Matt on the couch with the box like device.

"That's a good idea, perhaps we can find a way to stop the Other Side from crumbling. That would be one of the Seals that will try to be broken." Caroline interjected.

"Then it's settled." Rebekah muttered.

"It's very strange…" Caroline raised an eyebrow and glanced to Matt. "If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter…then why does he keep slapping her rear…" Klaus raised an eyebrow and Rebekah's mouth dropped. Kol smirked. "Perhaps she has done something wrong." Rebekah groaned.

"You're watching those sexual shows…why?" Rebekah grumbled. She believed that they called it p-o-r-n today.

"Because it was there." Matt explained still not understanding. Kol chuckled and sat down next to Matt.

"You angels might not be so bad after all. Advice for later, you don't watch this in a room full of people and you don't talk about it."

"Just turn the bloody thing off!" Rebekah cried.

"What is- Caroline began when Klaus shook his head.

"Don't ask love."

Klaus and Caroline arrived back in the courtyard. Rebekah and Matt had gone to find Elijah while Kol went with Bonnie to investigate the Other Side to try and find ways to stop it from crumbling or they would have two major problems. Klaus and Caroline had gone to find Marcel for information on Mikael. According to Marcel he and Camille had recently been attacked. Well mostly Marcel, he made Camille tell him where Klaus was. Although she didn't know at the time that he was in Chicago trying to help find Caroline and make sure that she was alright. Caroline suddenly stopped when she sensed something.

"Klaus!" She grasped his arm and stopped him from taking another step. Klaus looked at her confused. That's when his hearing picked it up. The sound of someone stepping down the stairs. He glanced to his right and swallowed hard staring at him at each step he took with every sound brought back memories of warning that 'he' was coming. Caroline glared at him.

"Hello boy," He said with distaste. Klaus's jaw clenched. Though neither one observed it, Caroline held onto Klaus's arm.

"Mikael."

Note: Uh oh! What's to happen? The Seals are breaking now, looks like two enemies could raise right now. Caroline, Matt and Bonnie will be getting into more info and the story of Lucifer and Heaven. Don't worry we haven't seen the last of the demons or Genevieve yet. Also if you hadn't noticed that besides being hunted by angels and demons Caroline is also being hunted by the one that had something to do with her treachery. Mikael is back, what are Klaus and Caroline going to do. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Mikael stood there looking at the abomination that he had once thought was his useless son. He took in the blonde behind him, he could tell that she was something of the supernatural but didn't know what.

"Well boy, I see you are still a coward. Are you going to hide behind this mere girl too? Or perhaps I should just kill her so that you can suffer. Quite a flower aren't but you forget Niklaus everything that you touch boy you destroy." Mikael snarled. "Are you thinking of deflowering her as well." Klaus glared at him. "All you do is surrounding yourself by blood and death. Creating this darkness around you." Klaus wanted nothing more than to be free of Mikael. But even in death Mikael seemed to still haunt him somehow. And now the Other Side was crumbling and Mikael could possibly return. Klaus found himself fearing for his family again but at the same time he didn't want to flee. He wanted to face Mikael. Klaus still stood his ground in front of Caroline. Mikael laughed at this. "Oh look the boy has finally found his courage. Only by putting himself in front of the maiden here."

"Mikael, so Elijah was right you have returned." He shrugged.

"In pieces. But rest assured, I am returning. And once my body has regenerated then I will come for you and the girl. Right now I have come as a spirit being resurrected. I won't be the only one to try and kill you. Death is coming boy, one way or another. Either by me or the world itself." Mikael sneered.

"And how would you know?" Caroline snapped. He chuckled amused by her. She did have quite a fire in her. She didn't back down. That was something that he hadn't seen before. At least not to him.

"The Other Side is crumbling my dear, and things are changing. Before I go, there is just something I will leave as a warning that this is real."In the next second Mikael was gone. Caroline glanced around before either of them could blink Caroline was shoved to the side into a wall leaving a dent. She grunted and Klaus cried out in pain grasping his abdomen. Caroline looked at Mikael's hand in Klaus's abdomen causing him pain. "You feel that boy, even in spirit I am starting to be able to harm you physically. Wait till the white oak stake goes through your bloody pathetic heart of yours." And he let go of Klaus's insides before he disappeared all together. Caroline scrambled to her feet and moved to Klaus who was bent over in pain.

"Klaus," He groaned as she cupped his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Are you alright?" He swallowed hard starting to feel himself healing. Caroline moved her hand to his abdomen. As soon as her fingers brushed over him she helped knit and mend his skin back together instantly.

"Thanks," She nodded and helped him stand. Just then Klaus's phone rang. Klaus answered it on the second ring. "Rebekah,"

_"__Klaus, this is actually Matt." _His voice was kind of faded slightly and Klaus heard Rebekah's voice in the background.

_"__No Matty, you are holding it the wrong way."_ Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

_"__Oh thank you Rebekah, ok…ah Klaus is Caroline with you. Because I just found some important information that she might want to hear. Actually you both might want to hear."_

"What is it Matt?" She asked.

_"__The Demons are trying to break the seal of the Other Side. It would be a win, for them breaking two seals in one. Once the Other Side is broken there is no telling how many spirits will come back and another step closer for 'him' to get out." _Matt explained.

"Where is it taking place Matt?" She demanded.

_"__Cities of the Dead, it's the rooted death place where most of the dead lie. So it would be an easy access for the Other Side to finally break down once and for all." _Klaus glanced to Caroline who nodded.

"Then we have to go to stop them."

_"__Right, Bonnie and Kol already left. I have decided to help Rebekah and Elijah try to keep the spirits at bay. Like Mikael, to try and stop them from being completely regenerated. Speaking of which we better go. The full moon is out tonight which will give the spell power to break the seal easier." _And with that he hung up. Klaus glanced at Caroline.

"Come on we have to meet up with Bonnie and Kol. If those demons break the seal to the Other Side with the full moon tonight then that makes two seals. We can't afford to break anymore." Klaus nodded.

Kol and Bonnie made their way through the Cities of the Dead. Bonnie kept glancing around. For she sensed that demons were near. Kol groaned.

"How exactly would the devil be free?" Bonnie gave him a look.

" 'He' has been locked in a cage for the ten thousand years I believe. I may have not been around during the Great War in Heaven but I know Michael had banished him to Hell and lock him away. He used sixty six seals to bind or bound him inside the cage for all of an eternity. Now the demons have enough power and a chance to free their Father or so they believe 'him' to be their father in a way. But really they are just pawns to him. Now if those sixty six seals are all broken then 'he' will be sprung from his cage." Kol swallowed hard.

"Great so he will what destroy the world?" Bonnie shrugged.

"More or less, it is said that he will then walk free for first time in ten thousand years. And 'he shall bring the apocalypse' or in this case the end of the world or the end of time itself." Bonnie explained.

"Great, why didn't Michael just bloody kill him?!" Lighting flashed across the sky. She gave him a look.

"Be careful of how you speak about the all powerful archangel. He is probably the second most powerful being in the universe then that of the Lord." Bonnie muttered. Kol shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but why didn't he?" He demanded.

"That is unknown. Many believe that it was the Heavenly Host that commanded this. To banish him to the pit until the final time that it was to kill him. There are other theories but only my Father, Michael, and our superiors are the only ones to know that secret." Kol nodded and followed her along. Bonnie and Kol entered the clearing finding a few demons guarding what looked to be a vampire, a werewolf, a witch…Davina and human girl Camille. Kol shook his head.

"What are they doing?" He whispered to her. She gave him a look.

"In order to break the seal to the Other Side one must sacrifice the species that pass over to the Other Side. One of each. In this case, a vampire, a werewolf, a witch and a human. Those are the majority and most common to pass over to the Other side." Kol shook his head.

"We have to save the witch and human I suppose." Bonnie gave him a look.

"We have to save all of them in order to stop them from breaking the seal. Otherwise were one step closer to Hell on Earth, well more like the end of the world."

"Yes, that is correct. Lucifer will rise and we will finally claim this world for ours once again." Kol and Bonnie turned to find the Old One standing there. His eyes turned a snake green glow as he smirked at them.

"Bloody hell, how did I not hear him?"

Klaus and Caroline traveled through the Cities of the Dead. It was so big, because of so much war through centuries here. At one time New Orleans was a battlefield and many had died here.

"We need to find where they are working on the ritual or spell." Caroline said. Klaus nodded and stopped to listen for anyone else that might be here. Before either of them could do anything they were suddenly thrown back by an unseen force. Caroline forehead hit a tombstone before she fell over. Her head was cut, but the minute that her skin broke it had already. Just the red blood mark on her forehead. Klaus had been thrown back into a mausoleum so hard that his body was able to break through the wall. And he landed on the ground with a thud. He grunted and flashed to his feet looking around. Caroline moved to stand and her mouth dropped as Klaus moved next to her to find Genevieve standing in front of him. The red head smirked at them.

"Surprised to see me, Klaus, blondie." She snapped.

"You should have left the city, if you know what's good for you, you would run. Because I won't hesitate to rip your heart out." She laughed at him while Caroline stepped in front of him protectively. He was shocked by this.

"I see you are just like the rest of them. Hungry for power and do whatever it takes to get it. Even selling your soul to a demon." Genevieve stopped laughing and stared at her.

"How did you know that?" She demanded. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Because your soul is marked, you have given it to a demon for power." Caroline could see that she was basically owned by another. "People never think these things through. When their time is up they always beg to give it back. But once you make a deal it's set forever. Just ask the many that have made deals. When their time comes, they know they will die and in death they will receive nothing but pain and misery." Genevieve glared at her.

"And what would you know about that girl?" Caroline shrugged.

"I am an angel after all. My father was the one to create the place for where the great evil belongs and indoors pain. Although many have a chance to redeem themselves, only through the eyes of my Father can only judge your soul." Genevieve stared at Caroline flabbergasted. No wonder she had so much power. She hardly even thought that angels existed. But now apparently they do.

"Well angel girl you won't be stopping Mestema from breaking the seal." She ground out. Caroline gave her a look.

"You're a witch remember. You can't hurt me." Caroline muttered.

"Well I was able to knock you back when before no witch could." Caroline realized she was right. But still couldn't kill her. She knew that much for sure.

"Genevieve, are you really going to side with the demons and bring the end of the world?" Klaus demanded. Genevieve smirked.

"Yes, for they will reward me far better power and things." Caroline gave her a look.

"You do realize that you are nothing more than a pawn to them. When this is all over everything will be destroyed. All life will die and everything will become once again eternal darkness. No life. Just a reigning rule of Lucifer." Caroline explained. Surely this girl had to know that she wouldn't survive.

"I don't care they have already given me what I want." Genevieve said. She moved her hand and Caroline flew back into a tree. Klaus flashed to Genevieve only to cry out in pain. He gripped his head as she gave him an aneurism. Caroline moved to get up to help when she was suddenly grabbed by someone and shoved into a tree. She gasped and her eyes glowed a celestial blue shade in anger and rage. The one that did this to her. Made her an outcast, the true betrayer of Heaven. 'He' who had made everyone turn against her while nearly almost making her a Fallen.

"Sandalphon,"

Note: Hey guys so sorry this is late but here it is. Sandalphon is actually an angel name that is in the bible. He is an archangel and the brother of Metatron actually another angel. His name means God's second or someone that he trusted co-in command of Heaven. I thought I would bring Genevieve in because she had sold her soul and wants to get back at Klaus and Caroline in a way. Kol and Bonnie are on their own it seems. Hmm I am thinking of a love interest for Elijah…what do you guys think? Next chapter: Caroline VS Sandalphon and Klaus VS Genevieve. Kol and Bonnie VS Old One and his demons. What will happen to the seal? Will it be broken or not? What of the Other Side and Mikael? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

She stared at him for a moment. Caroline and Sandalphon. The angel that had done this to her, he had framed her and tried to take her grace from her. Anger ran through her veins like lava.

"Before you do anything, I am going to offer you a deal." Her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Klaus flashed to Genevieve intending to rip her head off. But her power was too strong for him at the moment. He needed to get the upper hand on her somehow. Klaus felt anger grow inside of him, now it shook him to his very core. An animalistic growl escaped him, he opened his eyes to reveal them to be golden. Genevieve was taken aback by this, his bones began to shift, reform and reshape his body. Genevieve and woken the wolf in him. Now Klaus was truly the original hybrid in all of his glory. Caroline and Sandalphon turned to see Klaus emerge as a wolf. At this Genevieve backed away in fear, Klaus followed now on his paws. He growled in warning, his eyes screaming death at her. Genevieve tried to escape and Klaus followed her. Caroline could hear yells before turning back to Sandalphon who smirked at her.

"It's a shame that you never did meet him." He circled her. She watched him never turning her back on him. She didn't trust him what's so ever. "He was so beautiful, and enlightening." Caroline realized who he was referring to now.

"Till he turned his back on his family." He shook his head.

"Don't you understand Caroline, this is about power that our father had been denying us for so long. He showed us freedom like no other, we can be just as powerful as Father." She studied him.

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded.

"Come now Caroline, think about it. Our Superiors and our supposed Father all they do is control us like we are nothing but objects of power. Caroline think of what we could do, what 'he' would give us in return for helping him." Caroline shook her head.

"I am not like you-

"And what of the hybrid?" Caroline froze and couldn't speak. "Yes, I have heard that you were feeling things. Despite everything you know that you couldn't be with him. Don't have them control you Caroline, you could be with him. Lucifer could give you what you want. To be with him for all time. Lucifer could give you that." Caroline had to fight it. Thinking about having a future with Klaus wasn't an option. At least not like this.

"I would never do such a thing. My feelings for him are stronger emotionally then physically. He understands. And I know that Inias was always right about you, there was always this person inside of you that thrived and want nothing more than power. I will never join you." He chuckled. In one swift move Caroline punched him so hard that he flew back hitting a tree. He shook his head anger radiating off him as he stood.

Kol shoved angelic blade into the Old One while Bonnie tried to stop the other demons from breaking the seal. Mestema growled at him before he shoved Kol back. Kol's eyes widened seeing that the Old One wasn't affected by this. He didn't understand, he thought the weapon killed every creature. But then he remembered this was an angelic blade not an archangel's blade.

"Looks like God, is on my side today." Mestema said with a smirk. He rips the blade out of his chest slowly, as he grits his teeth ignoring the burning of the Holy Fire. He drops the blade to the ground and looks at Kol with a gleam in his eye. Kol glares at him before Mestema moves to him. Kol flashes behind him in time, before grabbing his arm and tossing him back into the woods. Mestema simply got up, he wasn't beaten ever. Bonnie was busy trying to help Davina, Camille and the wolf. Since the vampire had just been sacrificed, Bonnie had killed two demons before she helped them. Unfortunately that didn't stop one demon from grabbing the wolf, he slit his throat and he dropped to the ground. Davina and Camille ran. She heard Kol's cry and turned to find that he had been behind her stopping the angelic blade from stabbing her. Luckily he stabbed Kol in the shoulder otherwise he would have been dead.

As soon, as Caroline saw Camille and Davina escape she knew that it was over. And so did Sandelphon. He glared at her before he was gone in a blink of an eye. She glared up at the sky, she knew that it wasn't over.

Klaus awoke to find someone stroking his face. He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him. She rolled her eyes.

"Caroline," She nodded.

"Yes,"

"What happened?" He asked.

"You shifted last night, I am not sure what happened after you took off after Genevieve." He notices that she had covered him with a blanket. She moved to pick up something behind her. Caroline turned and handed him some clothes. "You should probably change." Klaus nodded. Klaus grabbed the clothes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You plan on watching love?" He asked with a cocky smile. She turned away, biting her lip. She was cursing herself, heat spread through her once again.

"So do you remember anything last night? I mean during your time as a wolf."

"Yes, I had managed to wound her on her side. Even though she escaped I doubt she could survive from that." Klaus said. "And if she is, she is becoming much more of a pain in my side then Katerina Petrova." Caroline raised an eyebrow and turned to him. She had forgot that he was changing, but luckily he only needed his shirt left. She took a deep breath in her eyes flashing to his tone chest before speaking.

"Who's Katerina Petrova?" She asked.

"She was a doppelganger part of a ritual to break the curse on me at one time." He said.

"Well the seal wasn't broken, so we have stopped them this time. But there are still thousands to that could break. It's still hard to tell which ones could be broken." Klaus nodded.

"The good thing is that we stopped this one love, and I don't have to worry about my family being in danger from Mikael returning." She nodded.

"I am still worried. Klaus this isn't over. We may have won one today. But they won't stop."

"Caroline, everything will be alright. We will find a way to stop this." He touched her cheek. And for a moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But she resisted, she couldn't make this any harder. But temptations to be with him intimately, she knew there would be consequences and a price to pay. She wouldn't risk it. She hoped that Klaus was right about this, but somewhere inside her knew that it would happen. The prophecy that she heard since she had been created still stuck in her mind. Even the prophecy scared Caroline, because she knew that in some way it would happen. The question only remained when?

Last Night:

Genevieve gripped her side as she made her way back to the clearing where the other demons were. She looked at Mesmeta who was there.

"Did it work?" She asked. He turned to her.

"The Witch and human escaped. But luckily we had another human just in case." He said.

"And the witch?" She asked. He smirked evilly.

"Well that's where you come in my sweet." Before she could do anything a demon snapped her neck. Mestema smirked.

"Another seal broken, soon 'he' shall raise again."

Note: So sorry for the delay. This might be a little short but I didn't have much time. I was getting my college courses set up for my first semester in Fall. Can't believe that I am on my way to college. It's scary and exciting all at the same time. Lol Should I bring Elena in as Elijah's possible love interest? And if so should she be a vampire, witch, werewolf, human, or angel etc. Next chapter will be more about Klaroline what's going to happen. Who liked the twist? Genevieve being the witch to sacrifice. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline lie on the bed feeling hot, because she was in human form the body made her feel the Louisiana heat. She tossed and turned on the bed. Feeling as though she was burning up. She groaned.

"Can't sleep love?" She heard his voice from the ground. She swallowed hard.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Not really, just can hear your discomfort on the bed." She nodded.

"It's too hot!" She complained. "How are you not- She stopped herself realizing her words. Klaus wouldn't be hot because he was dead. The immortal or vampires had to drink hot drinks if they wanted to touch others to blend in. They didn't really have warm bodies. But at the same time Klaus was also a hybrid. So he was normal heat?

"I'm dead sweetheart, I have been dead for a thousand years. The heat doesn't bother me unless it's fire and I am burning. But not likely." Caroline had an idea but she wasn't sure if it was a good one. To test her theory she stood up from the bed and moved to where Klaus was. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Love?" She touched his arm feeling the coolness of his skin. It was nice, against her skin. Klaus wasn't sure what she was doing, but he couldn't help but glance to her bear white creamy legs. He was only pulled out of his thoughts or imagination when she tugged on his arms demanding that he stand. Klaus did as she wanted before she dragged him to the bed. She moved on the bed with him, pressing her body close to him feeling his cool skin on hers she sighed and snuggled closer, closing her eyes. Klaus slowly wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer, it was hard for him to believe that this angel lie in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the embrace that he shared with Caroline.

Bonnie was looking at Kol, watching his chest raise and fall as he lie on the bed. She was shocked, truly. She had never thought someone a mortal- well he was immortal would sacrifice himself for her. It was a strange feeling, but it was hard to try and hate him now after he had practically saved her life. It was like she was seeing something different, not in all Cheaters but in this one. He wasn't what she had expected. She brushed her fingertips over his cheek, she had just healed him but he still needed rest. She had heard Klaus and Caroline gone to bed along with the others who had returned. If Caroline was close to her hybrid then she could be close with the vampire. She moved on the bed with him but kept her distance still stroking his face pushing his hair to the side of his face. Clearly there would always be something to love about God's creatures. Why did he have to make them so beautiful? She thought to herself. She knew that there was something between Caroline and Klaus. She was worried for her friend, hoping that she knew what she was doing. She knew that the half Cheater and Beast cared for her, though she didn't have to trust him. She slowly began to close her eyes slowly falling asleep.

Waking to the day, Caroline found herself in a close embrace with the original hybrid to her side. They were lying on their sides facing one another with an arm on each other's hips. Their faces were so close to one another that their noses touched. She began to move her arm off his hips when his hand grabbed hers. She gasped and looked up as his fingers laced through hers. As soon as she looked up his eyes opened and the beautiful sky blue eyes gazed into her sea blue eyes. They still hadn't spoke since they had been awake. Caroline found herself glancing at his lips before looking back at him. Moving slowly to her giving her time to turn away or back out. But Caroline didn't want to stop him, she wanted this. He hesitated, and Caroline hated it. She needed to close the distance between them and so she did. Pressing her lips to his once before pulling back to look at him. That was all the permission that Klaus needed before he smashed their lips together, kissing her like he needed air. Caroline hands slowly moved to chest before sliding up to his neck and fisting her hands into his scruffy curls pulling him closer to her. Klaus's hands tightened around her waist and he held her closer to him.

He pressed her body into his trying to mold their bodies together. Klaus deepened the kiss to which Caroline moaned. As if on instinct let alone, Caroline lifted her to bring around Klaus's hip pulling him closer. Klaus growled and in a flash Caroline found herself on her back with him in between her legs, she gasped feeling him against her. Breaking the kiss, he began kissing her neck. She panted, she had never felt like this for anyone before. She knew now that her human body wanted to join with his. But she couldn't. Desperate for some control, she pushed against his chest.

"We should probably get up," She said.

"Or we can just stay in for the rest of the day." He tried to perswayed her. She shook her head.

"We have to, besides I need a shower." Klaus smirked.

"Great let's go." She rolled her eyes.

"No just me." He shrugged.

"It was worth a try." She swallowed hard and gave him a look.

"Klaus you know that can't happen right?" Klaus nodded.

"Though I wish it," She smiled.

"As do I, but you have to understand that I need to remain pure here." He nodded.

"I understand." She gave him a smile and pecked his lips. And snuggled close to him. "Caroline…what would happen if we did?" Her eyes widened before she looked up at him.

"Klaus…you have to understand that it is a part of being an angel…you have to understand that in Heaven it is shown as a sign of disobedience. And the punishment is severe for not just the angel but the lover as well. Some angels have become Fallen already or not but have been intimate with mortal women. The women had a child with them, but not just an ordinary child. A Nephilim, half human, half angel offspring of the angel and mortal woman. The angel's punishment was death along with the mortal woman and the offspring. But most of these angels were viewed as males. Klaus if we were ever to be together even just once you would be killed or worse." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline I have been through worse things." She shook her head.

"Every soul can be bestowed with a certain punishment specifically for them. Some go to Hell, some are destroyed permanently as others go to a place where they would have to survive." She explained.

"And you?"

"I would probably get my grace ripped from me, and as punishment have the archangels kill me starting by hunting me down and then killing me slowly as to prolong the punishment or worse."

"What's the worse?" He asked.

"I'd get in the hands of one of the demons or Old Ones. Or perhaps 'him'." She muttered more to herself then him. Klaus realized that he would not want that to happen either.

"If there was a possibility for us to be together then I would take it." She now knew that her new goal was to find some way to be with him. But they did have a lot on their plate at the moment. Suddenly they heard a scream.

Rebekah was walking downstairs to grab a blood bag, Matt was still staring at her cell phone who now sat on the couch observing the little device. She grabbed the blood bag from the fridge before turning around and the blood bag dropped from her hand.

"No," Before she could do or say anything else, Elijah had flashed to grab his father only to be knocked into a wall leaving a dent and getting Matt's attention. Elijah grunted and Rebekah screamed before her father snapped her neck. Gripping her he flashed away. Leaving Matt confused and Elijah worried. Klaus and Caroline had nearly run downstairs finding the angel and the original standing there in shock and worry. Elijah stood and turned to Klaus with fear.

"Mikael."

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Mikael is back which means the seal was broken. Klaus and Caroline discuss their feelings for one another. Caroline tells him the truth of why they could never be intimate with one another. To show love like others do at least humans. But Caroline has promised that they will try to find a way. Bonnie seems to be taking a liking in Kol now since he has saved her. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline work together along with Elijah to try and find Rebekah. Matt goes off on his own. And Klaus talks to Caroline about something. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"__Mikael." _

Klaus, Caroline and Elijah decided to confine a witch into finding Rebekah. For once Matt was having trouble finding someone that was now bound to him. Others had been bound to him before, but then those broke when he returned to Heaven. It was strange how he could not try to find Rebekah much quicker then he thought he would. He decided to go on his own in order to find Rebekah and would keep in contact with the others. Elijah and Klaus were bantering back and forth trying to figure out where Mikael could have taken her.

"He has to still be in New Orleans, he couldn't have gotten out of the city yet." Elijah said. Klaus shook his head.

"Knowing Mikael he is probably using Rebekah as bait." Klaus cursed.

"We need to be smart about this Niklaus." Elijah muttered. Caroline watch them from the backseat. She was keeping posts from Matt in case he found anything. She tried thinking of a place where Mikael could be with Rebekah. She might try to slow Mikael down.

"If your father is back that means the seal was broken." Klaus and Elijah glanced to Caroline for a second.

"But-

"The witch and human were saved but I wouldn't be surprised if they found a replacement." Caroline said.

"Well I suppose things couldn't get much worse." Elijah murmured.

"Three Seals left." Caroline mumbled. She didn't understand what Raphael was doing, it sounded like he wasn't even trying to stop the demons from breaking the seals. Or at least hard enough. Elijah pulled the car over to the side before turning off the car. Caroline looked at the old home to the side of them before getting out. It was strange to travel like this, she was sure that they would have been there sooner if she had used her powers.

"Matthew hasn't found anything has he?" Elijah asked. Caroline listened for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, nothing yet." She answered. "He's actually having a lot of frustrating thoughts. The only thing that could mask someone from an angel's 'radar' you could say would be…" Caroline huffed, she had forgotten about this. How could she have been so stupid? Klaus and Elijah glanced at her as they made their way to the witch's house. "A hex, that's the only thing that could help hide you from an angel really." '_Thanks Caroline you now just think of that?'_ Matt said through her mind. _'Find the witch,' _He muttered.

"So Mikael could have had help from a witch." Klaus said. "Perhaps he had been alive for a while longer after all." Caroline shrugged.

"Since the Seal was probably broken last night that would give him almost thirteen hours or so to think of a plan. I don't know how he knew that angel's can't track someone with a hex." She shook her head.

"Perhaps Mikael had help, the witch or someone else for that matter." Elijah replied knocking on the door of the witch's house. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned woman with green eyes and dark hair that was twisted in a braid. She looked at Klaus and Elijah.

"Oh great more bloodsuckers." She groaned. Before her eyes landed on Caroline. She raised her eyebrows. "Hmm but you on the other hand I sense a ancient and powerful aura or energy." She reached out to touch Caroline's arm. Instantly Caroline could feel the woman trying to see a vision of her true form. She pulled back.

"It would be best if you didn't try to see my true form of what I am. It…can be a bit overwhelming to everyone." Caroline explained. She nodded.

"Don't think I won't try to at least get a peak sometime dear." She turned to Elijah and Klaus. "What may I help you with Elijah?" She asked.

"Our sister has been kidnapped by our father we were hoping that you could help locate her." Elijah told her. She looked around before nodding for them to follow. Caroline had been able to enter the house unlike Klaus and Elijah.

"Witch," Klaus growled.

"Hold on their hybrid, I only asked her to come in so that she could help me grab some candles and a grimore. Someone must have gotten off of the wrong side of the bed." Murmured the witch.

"Ellen," Elijah said.

"Well at least someone uses names." She muttered. Caroline followed her into a room full of many different things. She found beads, bones…, teeth…and many other things. "Hold this hun," She handed Caroline a book. Caroline looked at it. It looked quite old. Caroline had never really known of a witch before. Her first witch she had met was the true wicked one Genevieve of course. She still wished she had the chance to kill her, herself. Ellen grabbed the candles before they walked out the door. "Not here, I refuse to let vampires much less the originals and a hybrid into my home. Also some place where nobody can trance us."

"Where then?" Klaus demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"The old church of course."

* * *

Kol woke to find himself in his room. He raised an eyebrow in confusion not quite following how he had got there. He turned his head to see Bonnie curled up on the chair asleep. Her human form needed energy and made her give in to sleep. He stood and moved over to her, lifting her into his arms before moving her to the bed and reached to pull the covers over her when a knife collided with his throat. He looked up to see Bonnie awake raising her dagger as usual she was always about to kill him.

"How do we always end up with you trying to kill me?" Kol smirked. Bonnie glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded glaring at him.

"Giving you a proper place to sleep. What does it look like? I thought you should have the bed." She stared at him for a moment and he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"Oh…sorry." She mumbled before removing her dagger from his throat.

"What did you think I was doing?" He asked. She ignored his question.

"Something's wrong,"

"What's wrong with me tucking you into bed?" He pushed the question on.

"No, I mean that it's your sister. According to Matty and Care, she has been kidnapped by a man called Mikael." Kol's smirk turned into a frown before he stood and moved to leave the room. "What? What is it?" She asked. He shushed her before flashing downstairs after hearing something. He grabbed the figure and slammed them into a wall. Bonnie was right behind him.

"Marcel, lovely of you to stop by." Kol muttered. Marcel nodded.

"It's Mikael, he's at the bar right now." Kol swallowed hard before letting him go and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie moved to him.

"The bar,"

"Where your father is waiting to abduct another one of you." He shook his head.

"No, let's just call this a little visit."

"I'm going with you, if your sister was taken then there might be a possibility that you could be taken next." Bonnie explained. Kol rolled his eyes.

"I don't get kidnapped that easy darling, unlike my sister who is like a young maiden or princess that is abducted first. Well she is no maiden that's for sure, more of a strumpet." Bonnie gave him a look.

"That's your sister you are talking about." She snapped. He looked at her.

"Your point." She glared at him.

"Who are you again?" Marcel asked.

"This is old friend Bonnie…Bennett." Kol said.

"Bennett?" Kol gave her a look.

"She hates her last name." He moved out the door with a annoyed Bonnie behind him. Marcel followed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. But he just knew that someone was going to die as soon as Kol entered the bar. Mikael was there and he was pretty sure that he was going to try to get to Kol. He hoped that Klaus and Elijah were tracking down Rebekah. He was worried about her, but at the same time he was still upset for her leaving him. He knew that he was starting to move on but still, it hurt him to know that she was willing to leave him behind.

* * *

Three hours before:

She groaned and woke to find herself in a box. She looked around. It wasn't a box, it was a coffin like how Klaus had carted around all of them in coffins over the centuries. As she began to get she heard a voice.

"Sorry but you can't leave, this will be your resting place till I get the rest of you. Niklaus will be the last of course."

"Mikael." He smirked watching her.

"Hello my daughter,"

"I am not your daughter anymore!" She snarled.

"Always have and always will be." She glared at him.

"Why not just kill me already?" She asked.

"Because, I want to make sure that Niklaus is in pain knowing he lost everyone who ever loved him. That boy needs to feel far greater pain. And perhaps that angel girl as well." Rebekah's mouth dropped.

"You knew that she was an angel," He nodded.

"The other angel of yours might have trouble finding you." She looked at him confused. "I had a witch put a hex on you. The angel can't find you. No angel could."

"What witch, would help you?" She demanded.

"The one that wants to right the wrong she did when she had made her children into vampires. And her son to become an abomination to the world." Rebekah's mouth dropped as she stepped into the light.

"Mother," Esther appeared before her daughter. She nodded.

"Hello Rebekah,"

* * *

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Ellen made their way into the old church before she set up the candles and her book.

"You might want to stand back," She warned Klaus and Elijah. "The dead witches here hate vampires, and probably hate you even more." She looked at Klaus. Klaus and Elijah stood back as the witch began her spell. She chanted and the candles grew. She grasped Rebekah's ring in her hands, that Elijah had given to her. She concentrated a little harder but she struggled and suddenly she was panting. She shook her head. "I-I can't seem to break through the hex, it's too powerful. Only a powerful witch could have done this." Caroline stood up next to her.

"Perhaps I can help," Ellen looked at her as she grasped her hand. Caroline let her power flow through her human body and into the witch giving her a touch of her power. Like a wall of magic it was broken down, and Ellen was given an image of Rebekah. Ellen opened her eyes.

"I found her," Elijah sighed with relief. "You-what are you?" She asked.

"I would rather keep that a secret really. Witches, just have this feel and need for power. Sometimes they will do anything to have it."

"Where is Rebekah witch?" Klaus asked. Caroline gave him look. As he kept referring to Ellen as nothing more than just a witch.

"She is being held in a celler, I saw a sign. She is just outside of New Orleans. She is daggered, and in a coffin." Elijah and Klaus looked at each other now wondering how Mikael could have daggered her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"If what Ellen says is true, that Rebekah has been daggered. Then that means-

"That means Mikael has the daggers as well." Klaus muttered.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie arrived at the bar. Kol scanned the room while Bonnie watched him curiously. Kol then found him and strode over Bonnie following right behind.

"Mikael," Bonnie looked at the man that turned to face them. He was tall, somewhat muscular. He had light brown hair icy dead eyes. All she could see in them was emptiness and death. It was like she was looking into the eyes of a true demon.

"Kol, I was wondering when one of you would come out of that house and start being a man instead of a coward like that boy." He scoffed. Kol folded his arms across his chest.

"Still the same as ever father." Kol muttered.

"Tell Niklaus that if he doesn't turn himself over I will make this city a living hell, and blood will reign. I will destroy this city inside out, and each time he will lose one of you. Rebekah is the first, he has two days." And with that Mikael left the bar. Bonnie glanced at Kol for a moment before watching the man leave.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were back at the mansion looking around the room. Elijah was with Ellen discussing the location of where Rebekah was. Klaus wanted to know how Mikael had gotten the daggers. It irritated him to no end. He was looking at the secret hiding place where he had placed them last. This was in a vervein and wolfsbane box. Perhaps it wouldn't have been able to stop Mikael. But Klaus had hid the box in a secret compartment in the house. He cursed.

"He has all the daggers." Klaus groaned. Caroline looked at him.

"Ok, we just have to find a way to get them back." Caroline said. "What can the daggers do to you?"

"Nothing, but they can harm my siblings."

"How?"

"The daggers are able to desiccate them. To put them in what seems like a death sleep you could say. As long as the daggers are within their hearts they can't resurrect and live once again." She looked at you.

"And they have no affect on you?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Because I am part werewolf." He smirked at her. "Don't forget I am the hybrid of the family love." She nodded.

"A lot has happened this week." She said. Klaus nodded. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "To think that it's almost over." Klaus glanced at her. The deal that had made was coming to an end and now Klaus was sure that he didn't want her to go.

"And you have nearly fulfilled your promise." She nodded.

"But I don't think we need the deal anymore." He looked at her.

"What-

"I think I will be sticking around for a while. With everything that is going on Klaus. Besides you need my help, there is a chance that 'he' will raise. I think I am pretty much needed here." Klaus smiled. She was staying, but…for how long.

"Caroline how would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

Note: How did I do, it's been a while and I apologize but here is another chapter. What is Caroline going to say? Mikael and Esther are back trying to end their children's lives once again. Rebekah is taken already. Kol and Bonnie meet with Mikael. Alright so I have decided that most people like the pairing Elejah or Kalijah? So I decided I would do one of them, who is going to be Elena or Katherine. What would you guys like better? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was looking through a grimore when Bonnie and Kol entered the room. She looked up at them. She gave a smile to Bonnie.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Kol looked around.

"Where are my brothers?" He asked.

"Oh there talking to a witch named Ellen, they are trying to track down your sister. As well as trying to find out what Mikael wants." Kol nodded.

"Fortunately I have the answer to that question and it wasn't that hard to figure out actually." Kol left the room to find his brothers. Bonnie sat down next to Caroline. She studied her for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Caroline, I know you. You look…flustered…" Caroline pulled a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"It's nothing really," Bonnie gave her a look.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Ellen entering the room.

"We have a lead on Rebekah's whereabouts." Elijah said. Kol nodded.

"Where are we headed?" A voice asked. Caroline turned to Matt standing in the room.

"Outside of New Orleans, Metaire." Kol said.

Meanwhile Esther turned to her husband, as she looked down at her daughter in the coffin. She loved her children but she had break the curse and abomination that she had set on the world.

"Kol will delievery the message as told." Mikael said. Esther nodded as she brushed the blonde hair from her daugher's face looking at her body that was grey and desiccated. Her daughter, she had loved her from the moment that she first gave birth to her and saw her face.

"Knowing Niklaus he won't give up that easy and Kol and Elijah will be there with him." She turned to face Mikael. "All we will need is their blood, we already have Rebekah's. Once we have, Elijah's, Kol's and Niklaus's of course. We can finish this." Mikael nodded. Esther studied her daughter's blood. "Do you have the daggers?" She asked. Mikael gave her the last of the daggers. She simply took them and put them into the bowl. And put a drop of Rebekah's blood on them. She chanted a few words before fire erupted as her blood morphed within the daggers. "I can't guarantee that it will work on Niklaus but one dagger through Elijah or Kol's heart and the other will meet the same fate. It will give me enough time to grab Elijah's and Kol's blood."

"I can deal with that wretched boy." Mikael said. Esther nodded.

"Once I have their blood, I need you to grab Niklaus's blood, then I shall be able to create 'it'." Taking one last look at her daughter she handed Mikael the daggers. "If you stab Niklaus with one of these it will hurt him, but will not desiccate him like the others as you know." Mikael grasped the daggers.

"They should be here soon." Esther nodded.

"Yes, I sense their presence getting closer. Elijah, Niklaus and Kol will need to separated." Mikael smirked.

Bonnie, Kol and Matt traveled through the woods. Bonnie not really sure what they were looking for, but sensed that their death as well as magic nearby. Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah had gone in another direction. Kol looked around the woods. Ellen had been able to find two places that they could be located. She was sure that it was spell that was blocking her from finding the real location. It also might have been with the fact that Rebekah was dead at the moment. At least daggered, Matt looked around.

"Wait," He said. Bonnie sensed it too.

"What?" Kol asked.

"Were being followed." Kol was on high alert.

"But not by anything you could sense." Bonnie swallowed hard.

"Old One," She murmured.

"Not now." Kol complained. Matt turned around just in time for him to entered the clearing with a smirk along with two demons on his side. Bonnie glared at him.

"Mestema," Matt muttered with disgust.

"Hmm more angels. How quaint…I was looking for the Fallen though." He sneered. Matt glared at him.

"Caroline is not a follow." Matt snapped.

"No matter, I will take her by force if I have to. I mean she has been deserted by your so called 'father'. With angels and demons out to kill her I would say she poses as a Fallen. Her own family wants to kill her, which means she belongs to us." Bonnie glared at him.

"Caroline will never go with you. You will be going against the ancient laws of a Fallen which she is not." Bonnie hissed.

"Haven't you heard, 'he's' gone. The Ancient laws hardly apply anymore because he isn't in charge of the world anymore." Matt and Bonnie glanced at him confused.

"Look mate, my sister is in trouble right now and I could care less about this angel stuff but I have had enough of you messing with my family." Matt was already killing a demon and tossing him to the side as he shoved Mestema into a tree. He turned to Bonnie and Kol.

"Go, I will hold them off."

"Matt." But Kol grabbed her and dragged her off into the woods. Kol flashed them through the woods before stopping when he saw Mikael.

"Mikael," He smirked before flashing to Kol and knocking him to the side as well as grabbing Bonnie and shoving her into a tree before stabbing her leg with her dagger. She screamed in pain, before Kol moved to shove his father to the side. Mikael chuckled.

"Really Kol you think that you can take me on." Mikael had tossed Kol into another tree laughing still amused. Kol flashed to him with anger as Bonnie struggled with getting the dagger out of her leg. It was painful the blade burned in her leg her celestial form. She came crying out every time she touched it wincing in pain. Mikael grasped the dagger in his hand and shoved it into Kol's chest. Kol gasped in shock, he looked up at Mikael with wide eyes as he began to desiccate and turn grey.

"Kol!" Bonnie shouted before using the strength that she had to rip the dagger out and moved to Mikael preparing to kill him when he flashed away with a smirk on his face. Bonnie caught Kol as he fell back with the dagger in him. As she began to grasp the dagger to remove it.

Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah walked through the woods when they found an old looking cottage.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked. Klaus nodded.

"She has to be in there." Caroline nodded.

"I'll go see." Elijah and Klaus turned to Caroline but she was gone having disappeared. Klaus and Elijah turned to go to the cottage when Elijah gasped. He shook his head and felt weakened. As well as feeling dead, he looked down at his hand seeing it grey and veins showing on his skin.

"Niklaus," Klaus turned to Elijah just in time to see Elijah fall to the ground as if he had been daggered. Klaus flashed to Elijah.

"Elijah," He looked down at his brother finding that there was no dagger there. He didn't understand.

"Elijah doesn't deserve your pity." Klaus turned and found Mikael standing there. Klaus stood glaring at him. "You were always pathetic. After daggering your siblings to many times, in truth why do you think they betray you. It's because you are nothing boy. And you will always be nothing to everyone." Mikael shook his head. "Coward! Come on even still you are running, you will always be a coward and that is that. Don't you see boy! You will never be loved, no one shall love you. Not even that wench of a girl. What was her name…Caroline…" Klaus flashed to Mikeal in a fit of rage. Mikeal smirked before stopping Klaus's attack and grabbing him by the neck. He shoved him into a tree.

"You don't know her!" Klaus defended. Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Well, look at that, the boy actually is willing to defend someone that could never truly love him or care about him back." Mikael then tossed him to the ground. Klaus shook his head trying to get up."Hmm maybe I should just kill her." Klaus felt rage build up inside of him going to his very core, the wolf in him awakening. He felt his teeth grow and his eyes flashing golden as he went to strike Mikael again.

Caroline looked around inside of the house. She found the house to be empty but with one thing that caught her eye. She entered the cellar and found the coffin marked with Rebekah's name. She opened it to find Rebekah inside.

"Rebekah," She murmured. She looked to the dagger that was in her chest realizing that was what was keeping her dead; she grasped it and removed it with ease. Just as she was about to wait for her to wake up she sensed something was wrong it went straight to her core. "Klaus,"

Esther had managed to get Elijah's blood while Niklaus and Mikael were fighting before that she had also got Kol's blood by distracting the supernatural being that she had never come across of before. She would learn more about them later once she had destroyed her children. She watched Klaus fighting Mikael. At the mention of the girl Caroline, she had never seen Klaus so set on protecting someone that wasn't his family. She noticed the look in his eyes, rage but remembering the way he looked at the blonde girl who she assumed was Caroline. Was her son in love with her?

Mikael stabbed Klaus with the dagger, it would only cause him pain. Klaus screamed in agony. Glancing at Elijah knowing his brother wouldn't be able to help him at the moment.

"Even if Elijah was awake he wouldn't help you." Mikael grasped Klaus's arm and sliced it, he moved the vile under it as his blood dripped into it. Mikael put the lid back on with a smile before shoving the dagger even harder into his chest, with another cry suddenly Mikael was knocked off of Klaus. Klaus grunted and groaned. He looked up to find the blonde girl standing there with anger and hate in her eyes. But not just that a celestial blue shone in her eyes almost like fire. She took another step to him preparing to kill him. "Another time perhaps, girl but we will meet again. Next time though he will meet his end." Without another word he was gone. Caroline moved to Klaus quickly grasping the dagger in his chest and removing it. Klaus cried out and looked up to find Caroline looked down at him with worry. Caroline had moved his head onto her lap and was stroking his face now. Klaus stared at her; the blonde angel had come to his rescue yet again. There was a groan and they turned to find Elijah getting up holding his head. He shook his head and looked up at Klaus and Caroline.

"What happened?" He asked. Klaus moved to sit up, with Caroline helping him.

"Two words, Esther and Mikael." They turned to Rebekah standing in the doorway awake now. "Please tell me that they didn't take your blood,"

The brothers were happy that there sister was safe but now both of their parents were back with samples of their blood planning their death of course. Bonnie and Matt had brought back Kol of course. Matt was happy to find that Rebekah was safe of course. Caroline was in Klaus's room changing for bed there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Rebekah standing there.

"Hi," She said.

"Hello Rebekah," Rebekah sighed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for undaggering me." Caroline nodded.

"You're welcome," Caroline turned away when Rebekah grabbed her arm with glaring at her.

"Please don't break his heart." Caroline stared at her. "Or I will make it my life's mission to find a way to kill you." Caroline would not take lightly to threats but this one she understood. She was afraid that her brother that would be hurt by her.

"That's not my intention," Rebekah nodded.

"Just so you know, he really likes you. You are the first and only girl that he has truly liked in the past thousand years. And believe me I know I have lived with my brothers for the last thousand years." Caroline swallowed hard.

"I know, and I don't want to hurt him." Rebekah nodded.

"Well goodnight."

"Rebekah," She turned to her. "What's a date?"

"What?" Rebekah stared at her wondering what she could possibly mean. She knew that she was an angel, but at the same time she wondered how she even had heard of that. Her first thought was Klaus. And she was right.

"Well Klaus asked me on a 'date'...umm what is that?"

Note: So here is another chapter. I am so sorry that this is late. What could Mikael and Esther be planning besides the fact that they are trying to kill the originals. Caroline as has saved Klaus again. So you guys should know that being an angel, Caroline doesn't really necessarily know what a date is besides that she likes Klaus of course. Also Metaire is an actually place, it's outside of New Orleans. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Flashback:

_Caroline didn't know if Rebekah would ever stop laughing at her. She folded her arms across her chest and gave her a look. Rebekah calmed herself, but it was hard not to laugh. _

_"__I didn't think that was funny, if you haven't notice I am not from her and we do not do this 'date' thing or whatever." Rebekah nodded._

_"__Sorry, sometimes I just forget that you're an angel." Rebekah murmured. "A date, is a romantic outing. Or in this case and intimate relationship between two people." _

_"__So we see if there is a companionship between us?" Rebekah sighed._

_"__That's friendship, a date is something more…like a partner almost like marriage."_

_"__So I am marrying Klaus?"_

_"__No! It's a start of a romantic relationship." _

_"__Oh," Rebekah studied her._

_"__When's the date?" _

Flashback ended:

Downstairs Kol was watching Bonnie. What was this girl doing to him? She had this power in her, this strong, beautiful and powerful being in front of him. He knew that when he had first saw her, but at the time he had been thinking of using her for 'other things'. Now he was actually developing a soft spot for the Caroline's fellow angel friend. Caroline and Bonnie were definitely angels. He had never seen anything like them. He had at first thought of trying to woo Caroline, more so to piss Nik off knowing that he had taken an interest in the blonde angel. But when he had met Bonnie it was like instant, he knew that he would like her, because she wasn't like many that he had met before. He glanced to Matt, his sister was taken with him. In honesty Kol didn't like how close Bonnie and Matt were. It made him wonder if they had ever been intimate with one another. Until he learned from overhearing Klaus and Caroline talking about their feelings that angels, couldn't be intimate like humans or creatures on Earth were. Klaus and Caroline could never comsumate their 'feelings'. He wasn't sure if they were at the point that they could be in love, but he knew that meant that he probably never have Bonnie in every way. Kol thought for a second he felt bad for Klaus and Caroline, but he didn't like this law placed on the angels. Wasn't there free will?

"Why are you staring at me?" Kol was pulled from his thoughts. He smirked looking at her.

"You are quite bewitching I cannot take my eyes off you." She raised an eyebrow. If she didn't know better she thought he was calling her attractive. She shook her head.

"I still can't figure out why your mother the witch would want your blood? I can't find spell in here about anything that they could do with blood. Unless she wants to you to go into bloodlust." Kol shrugged and shook his head.

"Knowing my mother she has more documented spells in her grimore more than anyone." Kol stopped talking. Kol and Bonnie glanced at one another as if they knew what the other was thinking. Kol sprung to his feet along with Bonnie and headed, arriving in the room Kol cursed when he found the grimore gone. "This isn't good, my dead mother is walking around and stole the book that could end our very existence."

Caroline and Rebekah were in Klaus's room. Caroline was wearing a towel covering herself, she had just got out of the shower now and Rebekah was tossing things out of Klaus's closet. The clothes that were hers, of course. But there were a few of Klaus's on the floor.

"Come on, you can borrow a dress of mine." Rebekah murmured. Caroline followed her out of the room and to Rebekah's. Rebekah opened her closet looking for a nice dress. Caroline really only had casual clothes. Rebekah smirked. "This one is perfect."

Klaus was waiting for Caroline now, after he had dressed and finished picking up his clothes that were on the floor along with some of Caroline's. He cursed Rebekah for not picking up the mess that she had made.

"Going out Niklaus?" Elijah entered the room with a book. Klaus nodded.

"I'm just waiting for Caroline." Elijah nodded.

"Do you think that it is a good idea to go out? I mean with mother and Mikael on the loose." Elijah said. Klaus shrugged.

"If I see her, I will rip her heart out." Klaus promised. Elijah shrugged.

"I just think that until we know what she is up to, we should be cautious and careful." Klaus nodded.

"Always am."

"You do have an angel with you. So I guess that is an advantage." Elijah observed. "You have taken quite an interest in Miss Caroline," Klaus glanced at Elijah. "Has my brother finally broken his so called oath, 'that love is a vampire's greatest weakness.' Klaus gave Elijah a look. Elijah glanced at someone behind him. "My, Miss Caroline you look quite stunning this evening." Klaus turned to find her coming down the stairs. Her golden hair was in curls that caressed her cheeks. She wore a royal blue lace dress with a belt around her waist simple but nice casual dress. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful love,"

"Thank you," She felt heat creep up her cheeks.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm to her. She put her arm around his and they left. Elijah watched his brother go off with his love, he always hoped that Klaus would find someone. He just didn't expect that it would not be someone from Earth. An angel of all creatures had showed love for his brother that he had never known. Perhaps she could bring back the best in him. Elijah pondered for a few moments. Thinking about her, he had recently ran into. He could get her off his mind, her long brown hair, and those chocolate brown eyes. He had never found someone so alluring before. He only wished to meet her again. He wanted to see her again.

"Elijah!" Elijah turned shaking out his thoughts of her. Kol and Bonnie entered the room.

"Is something wrong brother?" He asked.

"Mother stole her grimore back." Elijah's eyes widened.

"Kol,"

"I didn't give it to her. Are you still thinking that I would just show everyone the grimore?" Elijah gave him a look. "We should tell Nik, he would want to know. Where is he?" Kol asked looking around. Elijah thought about this. He didn't want to ruin Niklaus's date though. He wanted his brother to enjoy his time with the girl, or angel in this case. He would handle the matter himself.

"Niklaus is busy at the moment we will just have to take care of this matter on our own. Where is Marcel? We are going to need Davina." Elijah said. Rebekah and Matt entered the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mother has stolen her book of spells back." Kol muttered.

"We need to find out what she's up to." Elijah said. Matt glanced to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, do you hear that."

"Hear what?" Kol asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Something has happened, the angels have been focusing on a specific location. I say we investigate. I feel that this is something important something to do with the seals." Bonnie said. Matt nodded.

"Will you be alright if we leave to check out this matter?" Elijah nodded. "Good luck," Bonnie turned to Kol.

"Stay safe,"

"When am I not?" He asked with a smirk. She gave him a look. He just chuckled.

"Can I go with you?" Rebekah asked. Matt turned to Rebekah and shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides your brothers probably need you. I mean all of your lives are in the hands of your parents right now. You should work together to stop them. Don't worry we'll be back soon." Rebekah nodded. And in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Note: Next chapter: Date night! It will be all Klaroline. Sorry for being late, I have been having a busy week because of my final and ball. I have graduation still. I want to thank you all for your reviews, Justine, ForsakenMythr2012 Klarolinelover123 and many others. I know I probably don't say it a lot but thank you so much really. Next chapter will be tomorrow for sure. I will be free of my test. Wish me good luck. Alright it seems that a lot of people want Kalijah, this is the last chance to vote. Elena or Katherine, Elejah or Kalijah. A finale is coming up soon for this story be prepared. What is to come? Review please and thank you.

Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A little Quote from the Bible.

Isaiah: The Fall of the Archangel

_How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! [how] art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations!_

_For thou hast said in thine heart, I will ascend into heaven, I will exalt my throne above the stars of God: I will sit also upon the mount of the congregation, in the sides of the north:_

_I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the most High._

_Yet thou shalt be brought down to hell, to the sides of the pit._

"So where are we going?" She asked. Klaus was driving down the road, but he still wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"It's a surprise sweetheart." Caroline huffed. Eager to know where they were going. "It will be worth it love. Hopefully there won't be any trouble tonight." Caroline knew that he was referring to his parents.

"Your parents don't scare me; I have seen much more worse evils out there. Some that no one has ever seen. Only someone like me could get to or witness. I am an angel remember. No matter how strong your father is or how powerful your mother is. She can't kill a creature like us. A witch could probably slow us down or weaken us, but never has one been able to kill us." Caroline explained. Klaus nodded, sometimes he forget that she was an angel, a being of light. It couldn't help but bring back what he thought about his father and mother as well as Caroline, all these thoughts led to him thinking about the seals.

"Caroline, what happens if 'our friend downstairs gets out'? Klaus asked. Caroline tensed at Klaus's question. Just mentioning 'him' made the car silent and an unwanted change in the atmosphere that was replaced with slight fear. She swallowed hard.

"I have only heard stories of him." She sighed. "I should tell you what I know, since it might come to that." Klaus nodded.

"That would be nice." She looked out the window and up at the sky.

"I wasn't created when it all happen, not until after the Great War in Heaven." She bit her lip. "You must understand that 'he' was once one of my Father's angels. He grew to hate our Father, wanting love and power. For he was jealous of my Father. He was banished down to Hell, and if he gets out there is no telling what he will do. Lucifer hates angels, all he wants to do is destroy. You must know that if he is free there will be hell. It is all called many different names in religion, Pralay, Mellowest, Ragnorock, or Armageddon. But it is most known as the Apocalypse." Taking in each and every word, Klaus found that Caroline was right. This was bigger than he thought.

"Then how do we stop him?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I don't know, I am not sure if the arch angel's blade would work on him. He is an archangel but he was one of the first besides Michael to be created."

"Were here," She looked up to find they had parked. She looked up at the sign and read aloud:

"Broussard's Restaurant?" Klaus nodded.

"It had been a favorite of my family's. I thought you might like it." Klaus flashed around to her side and opened her door for her. She glared at him.

"Klaus, you shouldn't do that in public. What if someone saw you?" Klaus shrugged and took her hand helping her out of the car.

"Then I would just compel them to forget." Caroline gave him a look. He smirked, she shook her head and followed him to the door.

"You do remember that I really don't eat," She said. Klaus nodded.

"But you did say once in a while, that you would use food as a resource to help regenerate you since you are a little more weakened in human form." She shrugged. The host sat them down at a table. Caroline took a glance over the menu. She wasn't really sure what to get, because she really didn't eat food. She had the eggs that Klaus had made her before. But other than that not much food really. The waitress walked up to their table, and noticed Klaus.

"Hi, my name's Tammy. I will be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked turning to Klaus and not acknowledging Caroline there.

"Scotch neat," He glanced at Caroline.

"A glass of water please." The waitress turned slightly to Caroline before she glanced back to Klaus and nodded leaving their table. Caroline didn't know why but she felt slightly uncomfortable with the waitress glaring at her from across the bar, as well as the way that she was looking at Klaus. She shook her head and went back to looking at her menu.

"See anything you like love?" She shrugged.

"I don't know what I like," She murmured. Klaus smiled.

"The grilled flounder is good here." Right on time the waitress had returned with their drinks. She placed them down near Klaus of course not even a glance to Caroline.

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"We will both have the broiled Red Fish," Since Caroline could not decide what she liked. He would get her what he enjoyed and see if she liked it. The waitress grabbed the menus and gave one last flirty smile to Klaus before walking away with their orders.

"Broiled Red fish?"

"It is a favorite of mine when I come here." Caroline smiled.

"When were you last in New Orleans?" She asked.

"It was 1919, Mikael had found us or rather Rebekah and Marcel had plotted against me." Klaus said taking a sip of his drink and passing her, her water. She studied him.

"Your sister had called Mikael to kill you?" Klaus nodded. "That couldn't be true…" Klaus glanced at her.

"My sister was hoping that I would be killed. She wanted her own brother dead. I don't think I have met a worse betrayal then one of your family members plotting your death with the man that had done horrible things to him in his childhood." She recalled what Mikael had done to Klaus that day. It was the first time that she had seen him. His cries and screams for him to stop still haunted her. Though she knew that Klaus never knew that she had been there. That she was present the first time he had gone hunting with Elijah, the first time she saw his father smack the little boy to the ground. She remembered that she had for once felt fear for him, hating the pain that he was caused. She still remembered him returning to the hut to where his mother did nothing to help him. His mouth was bloody, and full of bruises with a cut on his forehead. What was worse was his stomach, she remember seeing a few bruises that were swollen on top of that. She glanced at Klaus.

"I'm sure there had to be an explanation for what she had did, there is always a choice but a reason behind it as well." Klaus shook his head.

"She chose to call Mikael, she chose to lead him here to kill me. With Mikael back I still don't know if I can trust her either way." Caroline touched his hand.

"She's your sister Klaus, she may have done that. I know that she will earn your trust back." Klaus snorted. "I think that you should ask her why she did it."

"It doesn't matter." He scoffed.

"Klaus how are you going to make things right with your sister if you don't talk to her?" Klaus removed his hand from hers and folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe I don't want to make things right with her." She sighed.

"I am not asking you to forgive her, just talk to her. Try to understand why she did it. You can be mad at her if you want but at the end of the day, she is still your little sister Klaus." Caroline took a sip of her drink. Klaus and Caroline talked about many things. And she ended up liking the broiled red fish.

"What is Heaven like?" He asked. She chewed her fish and swallowed it.

"I am not suppose to talk about it to anyone. At least everyone who hasn't truly died."

"I died a thousand years ago, I don't think that I will have any luck with being able to see it." She sighed.

"Klaus…"

"Caroline." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can tell you a little." She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Ok well their seven sections of Heaven. Each ruled by a Superior or an Archangel, such as Anahel he rules the third section of Heaven. He is kind of selfish somewhat, thinks of himself of the 'Prince of all Heaven and Angels'." Caroline remembered the last time she saw him. He couldn't stop telling everyone that. It had made her knock him against the wall. She was agitated by him, of course he didn't take that lightly either. Of course Inias had to get her out of trouble again. She missed Inias, she just hoped where ever he was that he was alright. Though she missed him, and wished that he was here with her. "Everyone has their own Heaven basically. It's almost like the happiest memory of their lifetime." Klaus studied her. "What's your happiest memory of your life?"

"Meeting you," She felt heat in her cheeks but shook it off and glared at him playfully.

"It has to be when you were human."

"I didn't really have any happy memories of when I was human." She had forgotten that Mikael was almost the one who always destroyed any happiness that he might ever have.

"There has to be at least one though. Someone that cared about you? What a girl? Like love?" Klaus shook his head.

"I will not count Tatia as someone I loved. More of an infatuation. Perhaps at a time I considered that I might care for her. But she never cared about me, and used me as well as Elijah. She was quite the little harlot actually." Caroline sighed.

"I still think that there must have been a happiest memory for you." Klaus shrugged. Caroline took another bite of her fish. At the end of the night Klaus and Caroline, they had wandered off into the woods from walking in the park. Klaus stopped, Caroline turned to see what he was looking at. She followed his gaze to a tree, and that's when she saw the names that were carved in it.

"This is the tree that Elijah, Rebekah and I found when we first came here." Caroline read:

_Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. _

"Your family?" Klaus nodded.

"If anything the one time that we were full was only when it was just my siblings and I. If anything my siblings were like my friends." Klaus said. "You asked what was my happiest memory of my human life. And there really wasn't, but if there was one moment or time it would have been when my mother's friend Anya, I had seen the drawings of her husband's. He had interested me in art from there on out. The memory I enjoyed was when I sketched many things. I even taught Henrik, I had given a few drawings to Rebekah, Elijah and one to Kol. But of course that had to end as well. When Mikael found this out, he had destroyed all my drawings, and refused to let me draw again. He told me I was pathetic, as always which ended in Mikael using force to break me even more."She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. Klaus glanced to her. She hugged him, Klaus nuzzled his face into her neck breathing her in. She was real, this beautiful young woman, this angel, she cared for him. Caroline gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Klaus moved back and looked at Caroline. Everything around them seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them. Klaus glanced at her lips, as did Caroline to his. No one spoke, Klaus raised his hand to Caroline's neck. Caroline seemed to follow pressing her hand to his cheek. And at the same time they smashed their lips together. As soon as their lips touched, passion seemed to explode between them. Caroline's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, just as his wrapped around her waist keeping her small frame pressed against his. In a flash Klaus slammed Caroline against a tree, so hard that it moved somewhat. Caroline gasped when Klaus broke the kiss to trail kisses down her throat, she moaned. Caroline grasped his face in her hands brought him back to her. Kissing him like she was starving. She had never felt like this before or towards anyone for that matter. She didn't want him to leave her for a second; all she wanted was to be as close to him as possible. Klaus deepened the kiss pressing himself, against her more forcibly into the tree. Caroline pushed against him shoving him into a tree, Klaus used his strength to push her back against the tree. Both fighting for dominance. Caroline shoved Klaus to the ground with her on top, straddling his waist, pressing trailed kisses down his throat. Caroline could feel him against her center, and hid her face against his neck as she blushed and felt the warmth flood throughout her body. In a flash Klaus flipped them with Caroline beneath. Caroline panted when he began to kiss and suck on her neck. At that moment Caroline wanted nothing more than to give herself to him. _And the two become one. _They were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Klaus…" Klaus was ignoring his phone by kissing her neck again. He wanted nothing more than to rip this dress off her. "Klaus, phone."

"Ignore it,"

"It could be important." She gave him a look. Klaus sighed and moved to answer it.

"This better be important Elijah."

_"__Esther has the grimore back, and I think we might know what she is planning." _

Note: So sorry I had this done. But I didn't post it because of school. I finished everything now though. No more homework. So next week there will be a lot more updates. YAY! I will be graduating soon and I can't wait! So Caroline is starting to give in a little. Or she thinking it. Next chapter: Esther's plan will be put into action. Just so you know those names were different words for the apocalypse in different religions. Like Norse, Hindu and Chinese religion. Anyway I will update as soon as I can. Please review. I enjoy reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A little Quote from the Bible:

_And it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them,_

_That the sons of God saw the daughters of men that they [were] fair; and they took them wives of all which they chose._

_And the LORD said, My spirit shall not always strive with man, for that he also [is] flesh: yet his days shall be an hundred and twenty years._

_The sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown._

_And GOD saw that the wickedness of man [was] great in the earth, and [that] every imagination of the thoughts of his heart [was] only evil continually._

_And it repented the LORD that he had made man on the earth, and it grieved him at his heart._

_And the LORD said, I will destroy man whom I have created from the face of the earth; both man, and beast, and the creeping thing, and the fowls of the air; for it repenteth me that I have made them._

* * *

Klaus gripped his hands on the stirring wheel as the car speeded down the road. They were driving to Bayou where Davina Claire had tracked down there mother's location. Caroline sat in the passenger sit and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked. As if he didn't hear her he didn't answer. She groaned. "Klaus. What's wrong?" She asked again. He didn't glance to her but he spoke.

"My mother has her spell book back, and is planning on out blood on one weapon that can kill all of us." Caroline's eyes widened.

"Like the white oak stake?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Only this one does more, she just has to kill one of us so that we all die. Using our blood together made the weapon stronger. And enough to also kill me as well." Klaus said.

"Then is it safe that you are going then?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged and shook his head.

"Probably not, but if we don't I am sure that Mikael will hunt us again for the next thousand years as well." Klaus murmured. He pulled the car over and stopped, Caroline could see Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, Matt and Rebekah standing there waiting. There was also a younger girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes.

"Brother," Elijah greeted him. Klaus nodded and Elijah turned to Caroline. "Miss Caroline," She gave him a smile.

"Hello again Elijah."

"So where is mother then?" Klaus asked. Elijah pointed to the woods.

"Somewhere in the woods underground. Davina had tracked her down. She was able to find out through the spirits as to what spell that Esther was using." Davina stood and moved in front to face Klaus.

"It's simple, she is going to create a much powerful weapon that all of you are vulnerable too. If one of you goes then all of you do. But there is a downside, it doesn't matter if you get stabbed in the abdomen you will surely die. Think of it as a human stabbing a human. It is still deadly to them in that way, same goes for you with this weapon that she is creating." Davina explained.

"I don't think that this would be the time to split up, because if one of us die we all die, as well as the vampire race." Elijah muttered.

"Oh I wonder who would be happy about that." Matt replied. Bonnie and Caroline glared at him. "What? I am just saying, he complains all the time. I think that he would probably be more amused by this now." Rebekah glanced at him.

"Who?"

"Raphael," Matt answered. Bonnie and Caroline groaned. Klaus glanced to Caroline.

"You mean the angel that banished you?" He asked. The Angels nodded.

"He hates Cheaters, with a passion." Bonnie explained. Kol glanced at her.

"Again, why doesn't he come down here and I will give him a piece of my mind. Or I can just rip out his heart." Bonnie gave him a look.

"You do realize that he is more powerful then, me, Matt and Caroline put together right?" Kol studied her. "And were more powerful then you." Kol shrugged.

"Well I would have two beautiful angels on my side. Unfortunately I will not count you Matthew." Kol retorted. Matt shook his head.

"You guys should get moving and find Esther before she performs the spell." Davina broke in. "She needs a full moon tonight to complete this spell."

"Well then I think that we should be moving," Klaus said.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far from them, Esther and Mikael were in the middle of woods as Esther was burning a few things.

"What is this for?" Mikael asked.

"Seeing as we have to wait for the full moon to complete this spell, I am hoping that I might get the chance to bind Niklaus again. I do not like that he has his werewolf side back. It makes him more of an abomination on this Earth." Mikael rolled his eyes.

"He was an abomination when that werewolf put his seed within you." Mikael snapped. Esther swallowed hard. It had been too long since she had seen him…but she still did not regret it. The only regret was having Klaus. Esther had fallen in love with Klaus's father, but that had been a mistake. And of course nature played a role. She had loved Klaus when he was born, but also knew that he was a mistake. When she had turned them to vampires, and he became a werewolf she regretted it then. But over the last thousand years she hated him now. Esther hated her own son. She turned to Mikael.

"When I am finished with the spell that will bind them as one person, you will take the stake and shove it through one of their hearts. Thus we will be finishing the vampire population and ending the abominations that I let exist anymore." Esther said. She could see the moon was getting high in the sky and began to pour each of her children's blood into the fiery bowl. Cooling the fire she slowly dipped the stake within the bowl. She watched as the blood began to coat the stake and bind itself to the stake. "The stake is indestructible, no original could break it or destroy it in any way." She turned to Mikael before she handed him the weapon.

"The first to go is your boy," Mikael snarled before flashing away. Esther swallowed hard and looked down in the bowl. There was still some blood leftover. She grasped another stake in her hand and looked at it. She would not have time to bind Niklaus again, but perhaps she could do something else.

* * *

"We should stay close," Elijah told them. As they glance around, Klaus and Elijah stopped picking up movement. Rebekah was knocked into Kol their bodies slamming against each other like the sound of boulders. Matt moved to where Rebekah lie groaning on the ground. Elijah and Klaus turned to find Mikael standing there.

"I had given you a decision once before Elijah, it's a shame you never were smart to take the deal son." Elijah glared at his father.

"At least I don't intend to murder my own children once again. But I have learned that if you have murdered when you were human then it is more likely that as a vampire you are surely to do it again." Elijah spoke his voice cold but calm.

"Then you are just as stupid and pathetic as him." Klaus gritted his teeth. Before Mikael moved flashing between Elijah and Klaus knocking them to the side before they could react. Caroline moved grasping her dagger when she was suddenly stopped by some force. She turned her head in time to see him, before they both vanished. Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw Caroline disappear with him.

Note: So here is another chapter. I apologize for the long wait. But I had to finish up school. By tomorrow I will be done with school. I still have to go on Monday but then I graduate. I will have no more homework or school projects what's so ever. Review please. The more reviews I have the faster I will try to update. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


End file.
